Triangle 2
by Bonez808
Summary: Just another A/U with a Rick/Lisa love triangle. I do not own any of the Robotech characters portrayed here. Sorry for the typos. I cleaned it up hopefully. Thank you for bearing with me. I know it was long. I appreciate all the views! Aloha!
1. Chapter 1

Homecoming:

Rick is in his quarters, thinking about how he is going to break the news to her. He was going to tell Minmei, while he was escorting her to visit her family in Japan. He was going to have some alone time to let her know he was moving on from her. He was tired of dealing with her flakiness. He was tired of waiting for her to call. Most of all he was just tired of waiting. Waiting for her to have time for him.

On the other hand there was Lisa, their relationship whatever it was was better. It didn't start off so good, "I know we still fight, but it's different now. We are friends, maybe even more, I've been spending a lot of time with her since we escaped from the Zentradi's. I mean I do like spending time with her, and she is attractive. No not attractive, Lisa's hot as hell," he mentioned to himself. "No it can't be, I guess, I mean am I in love with Lisa? Oh well, I need to get some rest and get tomorrow with Minmei over with," Rick rambled on.

The next day he warily prepared himself for his escort duty. He double checked his flight plans and did a once over of his plane to be sure there were no visible problems. When he was done, he waited for Minmei, as usual she was late again. When she finally arrives she's thirty minutes late. Rick is irritated, but just wants to get on with it already. Once in the air, they make small talk. Rick is nervous and is fidgety, Minmei notices and asks if something is wrong.

Rick sensing this is his chance, he takes a deep breath; and begins to drop the bomb on her. As the words come out of his mouth a sense of relief comes over him. He realizes that he really didn't love her. Rick figured out that was it was puppy love or infatuation, nothing more. When he was finished Minmei was a wreck. She crying uncontrollably, and yelling "how could you!" Rick was sad for hurting her but he couldn't go on pretending anymore. After she calming down Minmei asked if there was someone else, and Rick froze. He didn't know what to say, but decided to be honest with her and told her his feelings for Lisa. Minmei was livid, but she knew she had lost him. She remained quiet the rest of flight to Japan. Rick just wanted to be done with assignment already.

Upon arriving in Japan, the two made their way to Minmei's parents place. They couldn't believe that she was alive. Her family was overjoyed to see her. Happiness turned anger, when her mom and dad refused to let her return to the ship. She looked to Rick for help. Surpried he was dragged into this; Rick could only say was, "Minmei is very important to the ship with her music and movies, and some might see her as an inspiration." "Inspiration for hope and peace," he mentioned.

He also said, "This is a family matter, please don't involve me." Minmei and her family continued on, until she proclaimed she has her parents permission to return to the ship with one condition. The condition was that her cousin Kyle go with her to make sure she is safe. One look at Kyle and Rick knew he was bad news. It was confirmed when Kyle made disparaging comments about the military and the war before asking Rick when do they leave. Not wanting to disrespect Minmei's parents, Rick let it go. Even though he wanted to kick Kyle's face in!

Rick couldn't wait for the flight back to the SDF-1 to be over with. He wanted to vomit listening to Minmei and Kyle catching up with each other. He thought to himself, "I wonder if Lisa thought the same thing the few times she saw me and Minmei together on the ship." He wasn't jealous of Minmei and Kyle, he was sure of it! He was so different now, because time and the war had changed him. He didn't have time for the trivial things that Minmei and Kyle were enthralled with. The SDF-1 was in sight; Rick received his landing instructions and landed the shuttle. He was glad it was over, and he said goodbye to Minmei and Kyle. Minmei thanked him back and gave him a hug. Kyle, however, just walked away. Walking back to his locker; Rick wondered, "What is Lisa up too? I wouldn't mind hanging out with her after is ordeal?"

Lisa and Captain Gloval were at Alaska Base trying to convince the Earth Council and Lisa's father that continued fighting with the Zentradi is madness. They needed to regroup and try more diplomatic efforts to avoid the destruction of Earth and their inhabitants. The meeting went on forever. The two were excused while the council deliberated their decision that would decide the fate of all mankind. They were waiting patiently in the hallway, for what seemed an eternity. That's all they could do now is wait.

Helena Chase, newly assigned to Alaska Base was making her way to the mess hall for a break. Helena graduated second in her class at the RDF Academy, upon the SDF-1 returning to Earth she was given her first assignment at Alaska Base. She was thinking she didn't have time to breathe since arriving here. It was one assignment after another. She was lost in her thoughts and she bumped into Lisa in the hallway. "Lisa, um Lt. Cmdr. Hayes, Captain Gloval, I'm sorry I should watch where I'm going,"as she saluted. They retuned her salute and Lisa mentioned don't worry about it.

They had crossed paths on the ship, Lisa had heard Helena was the second coming of her. They talked a few times in passing; they were friendly, but not friends. Helena asked what they were doing there, not wanting to divulge too much all Lisa said was waiting. Gloval hearing them make idle chit chat, told Lisa she could go with Helena to get a bite to eat and he would contact her when the Council was ready. Helena and Lisa walked off to the mess hall.

They were talking, Helena letting Lisa know about her transition to Alaska Base. Lisa filling Helena in on what happened on the ship since Helena left. Their conversation drifted to the topic of guys. Helena mentioned she'll never find someone here at Alaska Base, and she's too married to her job to find anyone. Besides she said, "I believe in love at first sight!" Helena laughed, maybe that's why I'm still single. Lisa laughed, and said you sound like me, married to my job.

Lisa assured Helena that she'll find someone, after all Lisa was able to find someone after all that happened to her in life. Wanting to know more Helena pressed Lisa for more information. Lisa went on to tell Helena about Rick, but she never mentioned his name in the process. Helena was happy for Lisa, because she heard all the rumors about her being the Ice Queen.

Helena wondered who this pilot was, but thought nothing of it. She continued to listen to Lisa. Helena mentioned she thought Lisa and her pilot both have feelings for each other and they haven't acted on them yet. Helena looked at Lisa and told her, "What are you waiting for?" Lisa just replied, "That's what Claudia keeps telling me." Lisa's name was being called on the intercom. She knew she had to go back, so they both walked back to Captain Gloval. When they reached him Helena hugged Lisa wished her good luck. The news Lisa and Gloval received was not what they wanted to hear. They left the Alaska Base disgusted not knowing what their future held in store of them and the SDF-1. All Lisa knew is that she wanted to see Rick when she got back.


	2. Chapter 2

Battle cry:

Being called to battle for a Zentradi attack was way better than what went down at the White Dragon earlier. Rick thought to himself what a tense scene it was when Minmei brought Kyle back to his parents and the anti-war scene he started after.

Rick snapped out of it as he was ready to take off, the runway was being destroyed by Kyron's unauthorized attack on the SDF-1. Kyron was relentless and laying waste to everything. He was disobeying Azonia's orders again, so he might as well go all out. SDF-1's defense was being wiped out by the battle pods. Destroids and veritechs was being dispatched very easily. Only Skull and Vermillion Squadron were managing to make do. Not knowing how long more they were going last, Rick noticed an unknown squadron of battle pods appearing to his left. It was Miriya and the Quadrono Battalion. "Great we are toast," Rick said aloud.

Off to his right, he noticed a squadron of veritechs he hasn't seen before. He sees them engaging the Zentradis and gets back to the task at hand. Over the tac net Rick asks Roy who is the other veritech squadron. Before Roy replies, Helena Chase's image appears on Rick's tac net. "This is Lt. Cmdr. Helena Chase of Alaska Base, that lieutenant is Wolf Sqaudron, here to assist!" Rick saw Helena's image and was taken back by her beauty. Red hair worn up, piercing green eyes like Lisa's, and he was sure she was in shape and had a nice figure like Lisa's. "Thank you beautiful, I'm Lt. Rick Hunter," Rick replied. He couldn't believe he just said that, but the words came out of his mouth. Expecting to get yelled at by her,or worse,Lisa; Rick cringed as he waited for a reply. Helena, in turn staring at Rick's deep blue eyes replies, " No problem hottie!" She was shocked at what she had just said over the open communications line, but like Rick, the words just came out. Helena's fellow officers looked at her in shock, she of all people; would be the last to do that. She was Alaska Base's, Lisa Hayes, the no nonsense, by the book, Ice Queen.

Roy laughed at the exchange thinking how bad his little brother's timing is and how he could be flirting with stranger during a time like this this. "That's Rick," he thought to himself and laughed.

Lisa on the bridge of the SDF-1 thought she heard Rick flirting with someone who sounded like Helena, but didn't think much of it because of the on-going battle. She felt a little jealousy rise but made her self snap out of it because she was just ordered to prepare for Daedalus attack. All veritechs were ordered to clear out, however Rick was in hot pursuit of Miriya, heard the order too late.

The attack commenced and Rick was caught in the follow up missile attack. "Lisa I'm in direct line of our missiles, I'm hit, mayday,mayday," Rick screamed. Roy was sick, Max and Ben were speechless, and Lisa was a total wreck crying hysterically at her station. Claudia came over and held her to comfort her, and letting Lisa cry on her shoulder. Gloval ordered Claudia to take Lisa to her quarters.

At Alaska Base, Helena was sitting at station quietly crying while staring at her blank monitor. Why did this Rick Hunter getting shot down affect me so much. Yes, he hot, I wouldn't have called him a hottie if he wasn't! I don't even know who he is and he has me all twisted up into knots. I don't know what's come over me, but I hope he OK. She thought to herself, "I know this sounds silly, but is this love at first sight? Don't be silly he's on the SDF-1 and I'm here at Alaska Base. Besides you don't know if he's ok or not!"

Back on the SDF-1, Lisa and Claudia were walking back to Lisa's quarters; she told Claudia she wants to go to hospital and wait for Rick. Claudia protests and tells her she needs to rest! Besides she can't do nothing for him right now. Lisa defiant as ever tells Claudia she going and it is her fault Rick is hurt. Claudia agrees and goes with Lisa. At the hospital the two see Roy, Max, and Ben waiting also. Seeing them all waiting for Rick makes Lisa loses it again and she starts to cry. Lisa apologizes to Max and Ben. They both reassure it is OK.

Then she turns to Roy and runs to him and hugs him. She keeps mumbling it's all her fault and to forgive her for hurting his little brother. Roy reassures Lisa that it isn't her fault. It just happened that Rick was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Claudia grabbed Lisa and made her sit down, and tried to make Lisa relax a bit. Roy sends Max and Ben back to their quarters to get some rest. He tells them he will be in touch as soon as he hears anything.

As she began to sit down the hospital doors opened and Rick was being transported in the gurney through the hallway to the Operating Room. Lisa ran to Rick, and broke down again telling him, "I'm sorry, please don't die, and please forgive me!" Claudia and Roy pulled Lisa off of Rick, so the doctors could do their best to help Rick. Roy told Claudia to take Lisa back to her place to get some rest, but Lisa snapped at Roy telling him she's not going anywhere.

Sick of it, Roy asked Lisa what's going on. Lisa looked at Roy, then to Claudia;and she began to confess her feeling for Rick from Mars Base and being captured and escaping the Zentradi's. Roy didn't know what to say, Claudia had an idea but never mentioned it to Roy before. She looked at her friends for advice. They both told her she has to tell him and be honest with Rick. Lisa was afraid of rejection, most of all she was afraid of being rejected for Minmei. She had to find out though, especially after what happened today. The three of them waited there in silence as they waited for an update on Rick's condition.

Helena walked backed to her quarters; she was tired and bothered by the day's events. She reached her quarters and entered. Helena was so tired she walked straight to her bed to get some much needed sleep. Try as she may, she could stop thinking about Rick. Who was he, he's so hot, I hope he's ok. Images of his face and his blue eyes filled her thoughts, along with their flirty exchange. Could it be, could it be love at first sight? "Get over it Helena," she told herself. Even if he's ok, you're never gonna see him again she thought, finally tired enough to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Phantasm:

As the trio of Roy, Claudia, and Lisa waited for any news on Rick. Rick was being transported from the OR to a recovery room. Rick's doctor comes outside to the waiting room to inform them of Rick's injuries. The doctors reassures them that Rick will be fine and needs a couple of weeks to recover. He mentions that they can visit him for a little, but Rick needs his rest. The three of enter Rick's room, and Lisa is overwhelmed again. She grabs a chair, and places it next to Rick's bed. Lisa takes his hand and places it in hers. She kisses it and buries her head into his bed and begins to cry. Roy and Claudia decide its best to leave her be instead of trying to talk her out of staying. They let her know to call them if anything changes with Rick or if she's needs anything. The doctor doing his final rounds before changing shifts notices Lisa by Rick's side. He does the same as Roy and Claudia and let's her be.

Rick,suffering from head trauma is hallucinating. His hallucinations start off with Minmei and Lisa fighting over him pulling on his arms. They are yelling at each other "He's mine!" Lisa, tells Minmei, "Face it you lost him, you couldn't make time for him and you lost him to me. I'll always be there for him!" They keep pulling until Lisa wins, and Lisa is holding Rick in her arms. She's smiling, because Minmei disappears. A happy little Lisa quickly turns into a sad one. Where Minmei was, Helena now stands tugging on his arm.

Rick sees turns to look at Lisa, and then Helena; then back and forth. He is in utter confusion. They're both wearing the same uniform. He thinks they both look sexy in that white uniform, but Lisa's hair is brown and down in those tight buns. Helena has red hair and it's tied up. They have those same enchanting green eyes. Their voices, they sound different, but they sound equally alluring. "Rick, Rick, Rick," he hears Lisa and Helena calling. He's so confused! Confused over these two women. Lisa who was the "Old Sourpuss!" It took time, but after a while they were able to get along once they sort of put their guard down. With all of Rick's antics with Minmei; Lisa was there. Lisa is so beautiful he thought, and then thoughts Helena flooded Rick's dreams. Her image, her red hair; I wonder what it looks like when she lets it down? Her eyes, they're just like Lisa's, but so different. Her voice during their short exchange haunted Rick's dream. I wonder what she's like, she kind of seems like Lisa, but different what is it about her. I have to find out! He wondered is it was love it first sight. What about Lisa! Rick awakens in a cold sweat even more confused than he was before.

Lisa still by Rick's side is startled by Rick's sudden awakening. She quickly kisses him on the cheek and hugs him. Then Lisa quickly goes to call for the doctor. After the doctor left, Rick asked Lisa if she stayed with him the whole time and she shyly smiled and said, "yes."

She told him how she felt so responsible for him being in the hospital and wasn't going to leave until she knew he was OK. Lisa told him how she wouldn't let anybody; not Roy or Claudia from staying with him. Rick pulled her in for a hug and thanked her for being by his side. He also told her it wasn't her fault that he got shot down. He was chasing Miriya and was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Rick told Lisa to go home and get some rest. She can come back later and stay with him for the night. Rick told her he would share his bed with her. Before she left he kissed her, and told her when he gets out of here they need to have a talk. She could only smile as she left to go to her quarters to shower and get a quick nap in.

Meanwhile, at Alaska Base, Helena was still haunted by Rick's voice and images in her mind. "What is it about him, I can't stop thinking about him!" She has not had a good nights rest since the incident. Jack Archer noticed his friend and commanding officer wasn't herself. Then he thought back to the exchange of the tac net a few days ago. He thought it wasn't like her to be so flirty, but you never know. Then he remembered over hearing Helena's co-workers mention her being all shook up over hearing Rick getting shot down. He walked to over to her at her station and asked if she was OK?

She looked around noticing that no one was around yet. She then asked Jack if he knew if Rick was OK or not. He told her that before he left he heard that Rick was recovered from the ocean and was taken to the SDF-1 hospital alive, but that's all he knew. Jack began to get nosy and asked her why. Helena knew Jack was her friend and even though they argue she always listened when he complained about Izzy.

So Helena told Jack about what happened with Rick on the tac net, and how hot he was. She told him how hearing him get shot down affected her in way she couldn't explain. Jack laughed and said that their exchange on the tac net was hilarious and he never expected her to do anything like that in a million years. She blushed, and told him that's exactly what she was trying to tell him.

Helena asked if he knew anything about Rick. All Jack could tell her that Rick and Roy were adoptive brothers and that he's a good pilot like Roy. Jack then starts to laugh uncontrollably, which earned a punch from Helena. He went on to say, it sounds like love at first sight. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, and thought could it be true? Jack asked her what is she going to do about it, and all she could say is, "I don't know. He's on the SDF-1 and I'm here at Alaska Base."

"What can I do, nothing really, just hope I guess," she finished. "This is silly," she said and thanked Jack for listening. Jack mentioned, "I hope things work out for you. You sounded really happy when you talked about him. I never seen you like that before. You'll find some guy here I'm sure."

"Don't hold your breath Archer, she quipped back.


	4. Chapter 4

Farewell Big Brother:

Rick was happy to see Lisa again, even though she was gone for a few hours he missed her being there. She even decided to be sweet with Rick and brought him flowers. She grabbed her to chair to sit on, but Rick told her she can sit on his bed with her. "You forgot already," a Rick said. She gave him a questioning look, but smiled and cuddled up to him. She whispered "Is this what you were going to talk to me about later?" Rick smiled and said "Yes!"

Rick began to think about his dream, before he could decide whether or not to share his dream with Lisa; Roy, Ben, and Max enter and visit. They're shocked to see Lisa cuddled up with Rick, but they all knew it was matter of time before they got together. Lisa excuses herself to get some coffee, and Ben and Max follow as they sense Roy wants to talk to Rick. They wish Rick well, and Rick thanks them for coming as they leave with Lisa. As they leave Roy asks Rick about Lisa, because Roy's giving him that look.

Rick tells Roy, that Minmei is old news and he's 99.9% sure he wants to be with Lisa. "What do you mean 99.9% sure," Roy asked. Rick knowing he sounds like a flake tells Roy, "Listen Roy, I know absolutely sure I love Lisa and I'm in love with her, but...the day I got shot down, that Lt. Cmdr. Chase!" Roy laughed as he remembered that exchange.

Rick asks Roy about Helena and if he knows anything about her. "I don't know much except she was at RDF Academy on the ship. Helena was kind of like the first of the class type like Lisa, and when we returned to Earth not too long after you guys escaped from the Zentradi's; she was assigned to Alaska Base," finished Roy.

Roy tells him she's like Lisa, but different. Rick becomes intrigued as hears more he starts comparing her to Lisa. Roy catches himself and asks Rick, "What about Lisa?" All Rick can say is he don't want to hurt her anymore than he already has, and like I said I'm pretty sure I wanna be with her. After all I do love her, but something about Helena. Somehow I need to find out about her, because I don't want to live my life regretting I missed out on something. It wouldn't be fair to me or most all Lisa. Roy understood, as much as he and Claudia want them to be together; he wants Rick to be happy most of all. He left Rick to get some rest and was thinking how was he going to tell Claudia this, and what was she going to do. "Take care, little brother," Roy said as he left.

Lisa returns to Rick's room with Claudia, she is happy to see him and returns to her position cuddled up to Rick after Claudia hugs Rick and sits on the chair next to Rick's bed. Claudia, smiles and says "You two have some explaining to do!" Lisa starts to stutter, and Claudia hushes her, " It can wait until your flyboy is out of the hospital!" After some joking around Claudia gets ready to leave, then the room becomes eerily silent as Minmei enters to visit.

Minmei is shocked at what she sees and quickly wished Rick well and runs out of the room. Claudia looking out the door, and then back to Lisa. Meanwhile, Lisa not knowing what's going on; turns to look at Rick. Rick told them about escorting Minmei back to Japan to see her family, and on the way there. Rick told Minmei, he was done with her. He went on to tell Lisa and Claudia how he was tired of waiting for her and being stood up because she is so busy. "I told her I had feelings for Lisa too," and she didn't like that. He looked at Lisa with her jaw on ground, she was shocked but extremely happy to hear what she was hearing. Claudia wanting to give them some alone time, wished Rick well and told Lisa she'll catch up with her later.

Meanwhile,after another intense battle with the Zentradi. Roy's returns to Claudia's quarter for a quiet dinner. They make small talk as she prepares their dinner. She mentioned Lisa visiting Rick and her cuddled up with Rick on his hospital bed. Then Roy looks at her with oh shit look. He told Claudia about Rick's dream, and what happened with their exchange. He told her Rick was asking if Roy knew anything about Helena. She was shocked, as they look at each other not knowing how to help their friends. Then Claudia and Roy agree; as much as they want to see Rick and Lisa together they want their friends to be happy most all. They wanted Rick to figure out what he wanted. They didn't want him to live thinking what could've been with Helena. Yet at the same time if he didn't figure it out he would be hurting Lisa too, which Claudia and Roy didn't want either. The both of them lost in thought, trying to find a way to help their friends.

Out of the blue, Roy suddenly collapses. As he is taken into the OR he tells Claudia that he is sorry and he loves her. Roy tells Claudia to help Rick figure out if he wants Helena or Lisa; because if he doesn't he's gonna live a sad, lonely, and confused life. She agrees and they share a final kiss and I love you.

Rick is resting in his hospital room fast asleep, Lisa is watching TV cuddled next to him. Captain Gloval comes running into Rick's room scaring Lisa while Rick is still asleep. Lisa is embarrassed and is trying to gather herself to give Gloval a proper salute. Gloval waves her to stay where she is. He tells her to wake Rick up. When she does, the Admiral sits next the bed on the chair holding back waves of emotion.

Lisa concerned about what Gloval saw, "Sir I can explain." "Don't worry about that Lisa he mentions I'm happy for you two, but that's not why I'm here," he replied. Gloval broke the news of Roy passing to Rick and Lisa. They were all devastated. Rick asked if could see Roy, and Gloval nodded and told Rick and Lisa to follow him. As they walk to the OR where Roy's body remained, Rick took a deep breath and proceeded to enter. Before Rick entered, Lisa grabbed his hand and told him she'll be there for him no matter what. With that Rick entered the room to say good bye to his "big brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Bursting Point:

Roy's funeral was a difficult one for all to handle. Captain Gloval delivered a beautiful eulogy. He reminded everyone in attendance not to take for granted the important things in their lives and to live their lives to the fullest. Claudia was consoled by Lisa and the Terrible Trio. When she could, Lisa would check on Rick who was being consoled by Max and Ben. She was happy that he had them to be there for him. She walked to up to Rick and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Lisa reminded Rick that she is there for him and tells him she's going back to sit by Claudia. Rick smiles and as Lisa is walking away he grabs her hand and pulls her back for hug and kisses her. He whispers, "Thank you, Lisa, I don't know what I do without you."

After Roy's funeral, a small get together was held in one of the hangars where Skull-1 was housed. Rick wanting to talk to Claudia alone to check on her; pulls her off to side into one of the offices. Rick consoles Claudia and offers his help in any way. Claudia still reeling looks at Rick, and sees so much of Roy in him. She tells him what Roy told her the day he died; about Rick's dream and what Rick had asked Roy. He looks at her in total shock, and his mouth is on the ground. Rick expects Claudia to beat him senseless because of Lisa. Instead, she tells Rick when he's ready to talk she will be there to help him. She makes no qualms that she would rather see him with Lisa and will do everything to make it happen, but if it's Helena he wants. She will help to make that happen as it was Roy's last request for Rick to be happy.

After speaking to Rick she returns to the get together and goes to find Lisa who was consoling her through the whole funeral. She and Lisa return to Claudia's quarters and Claudia grabs Lisa and tells her they need to talk. Claudia goes on to tell Lisa; Roy's request, which makes Lisa sad because she thinks of Roy. Lisa, like Rick, is totally floored at the words coming out of Claudia's mouth,m"She says Lisa you're my friend and I'm going to give you every advantage possible to help you and Rick, but if he wants her I can only do so much. As much I want to help you, I also promised Roy to help him."

Lisa could not argue or protest since she knew how Claudia felt about Roy, and how Roy felt about Rick. She knew it was going to be different dealing with Helena than Minmei. They were friends though not as close of friends as her and Claudia. Helena worked at Alaska base where her father was, which was miles away. What was she going to do.

Rick out of the hospital for a week and needing some fresh air. Rick left his quarters, and to went to the officers lounge. He saw Claudia and said hello. Not wanting to think about losing Roy, she asked Rick how he was doing. He told her he was having a hard time and she hugged to let him know it was OK. He mentioned Lisa has been so helpful, and he feels so guilty because he keeps thinking about Helena. Claudia smiled and thought to herself, "Rick Hunter you are one confused young man!"

He felt guilty thinking about Lisa and Helena instead of mourning Roy. Claudia snapped him and herself out of it by saying this what Roy wanted for him to figure his love life out and stop being lost and confused. He told Claudia, about the dream and how he's pretty sure that Lisa is the one he wants because of what they've been through, but when he had that exchange with Helena over the tac net there was something about her. She reminded him of Lisa, but there was something different to her that pulled him in wanting to know more. How it scared the shit out of him that they both had green eyes. Rick was getting a headache and excused himself which Claudia understood.

Leaving for his quarters, Lisa saw Rick leaving the lounge and ran up to him, kissed and said hi. Rick returned her kiss and apologized for being a ghost since getting discharged from the hospital. She wanted to know if he was ok. Since his release they both have been busy with Roy's funeral. On top of that, Rick received more responsibly at work. Plus, Lisa was swamped as usual being the First Officer of the SDF-1. They were both happy to see each other period! Even though he wasn't feeling himself he stayed and talked to Lisa since she was always there for him.

Since their rocky beginning the two of them have become quite close; he wanted to be her boyfriend. However, talking with her only piqued his interest for Helena more. Rick needed to find out more Helena. Which made him feel guilty, almost like cheating on Lisa. Yet he felt himself being drawn into Lisa more and more, despite his new feelings for Helena.

For Lisa it was the same. She was basically putty in Rick's hands because she had fallen for him hard. As their conversation ended she mentioned Wolf Squadron was n the SDF-1, getting repairs after the battle that took Roy's life and another that occurred while Rick was in hospital. Lisa said they were getting ready to leave. She mentioned Jack Archer knew about Roy, and they were friends; not close friends but friends. Lisa used herself and Helena as an example which threw Rick into more confusion. Rick asked Lisa how she knew Helena, and she explained to him about Helena. She was trying to not make him think anything of it; Lisa did not want to let Rick know that Claudia already told her about Helena. She was getting pissed, but decided to take it easy on Rick since he was going through so much already. She said Jack wanted speak to him before he left. She also asked Rick when he had some time after meeting with Jack, she wanted to talk to him. Rick kind of knew what she wanted to talk about, but he didn't know that Claudia told Lisa about Rick's dream. Rick's head was pounding so he wanted to see what Jack wanted and get it over with.

Rick found Jack by Roy's, soon to be Rick's, Skull-1. Jack offered his condolences. Jack began to tell Rick that he and Roy had a love hate relationship, but in the end they were friends. Jack also noticed how Roy looked after Rick. Jack offered his friendship to Rick, and mentioned if needed anything; not to think twice about asking him.

As Jack was leaving, Rick felt a need to ask about Helena. Jack laughed and with questioned look asked why, Rick told him what happened before. He laughed and said if he knew Lisa then he knew Helena. They were dedicated to their job, loyal to their friends, and could be mistaken for twins in their demeanor. "Oh great,"Rick said out loud. "I found another mean sourpuss," Rick rambled on. Jack could only laugh and said, "Like Lisa, Helena has another side to her." That part he told Rick; he had find out for himself. Jack did say that he would mention to Helena that Rick was asking about her. With that Rick said thanks and shook Jack's hand with appreciation and told him if needed anything to call him also.

Meanwhile, Helena is at Alaska base going about her normal duties. However, she was finding it hard to do while watching the feed of Roy's funeral on her monitor. She was sad because she heard of all the stories of Roy from Jack. She wondered how Jack was handling Roy's death, when she saw Rick on the monitor. He was sad and crying, Max and Ben were consoling him. She saw how handsome he was dressed in his dress uniform. "I'm glad he's not hurt anymore, and out of the hospital," she thought. More and more her thoughts drifted to Rick, does he have girlfriend, what does he like to to do for fun? Her daydream was broken by Jack, he let her know he was leaving the SDF-1 soon because his squadrons repairs was done. He also let Helena know he needed to talk to her something else. Helena knew what he was talking about and smiled. She thought to herself, "Hope it's good news!"


	6. Chapter 6

Showdown:

Jack Archer and Wolf Squadron returned to Alaska Base after being stuck on the SDF-1 for repairs after the battle that took Roy's life. He received clearance to land from the control tower and was greeted at the Tarmac by Helena. Izzy was getting jealous, but Jack shot her a look that calmed her down.

He led Helena into an office and told her that Rick was fine after being shot down. Jack also told her that Rick was asking him about her. Helena could only smile at this, and then she asked Jack what else he told Rick. Jack told her that he mentioned to Rick she was, "An old sourpuss, like Lisa," which got Jack punched by Helena. "He likes you Helena," Jack told her, but how are you two going to get together. Helena thought, "Maybe I can get transferred back to the SDF-1?"

"I don't know Jack what I'm going to do, all I know is I got it bad for him. He looked so good when I saw him on the feed from Roy's funeral," Helena said. "Yeah you got it bad for Rick, girl," said Jack as he walked away.

As he was walking away she asked, "How is Rick taking Lt. Dixon's death?" I heard it over the radio and he sounded upset, I tried to offer my condolences. "I know Helena, I heard," I didn't get chance to talk to him before I left about that. I'm sure it's tearing him up though. He seems like a nice guy who cares a lot of about his friends. "You picked a good one Helena," he said. "Oh, I hope he's OK," she wondered as Jack and her went their separate ways.

After losing Ben during the PinPoint Barrier incident Rick was having a hard time coping. First Roy, and now Ben. Thank god for Lisa he thought. She was by his side through it all. She was waiting for him at the hangar as soon as he landed. She consoled him that night and let him cry on her shoulder. She was next to him during the funeral and helped keep him together. Things slowly returned to normal, as normal as things could be. The SDF-1 was back in space. Rick and Lisa helped watch over Claudia who was slowly trying to recover from her loss. She was happy to see Rick and Lisa making gains in their relationship since she talked to them on the day of Roy's funeral.

Rick lost his thoughts of Helena as time went by. He was happy with Lisa. Then after she told him that she is going to try one more time to convince the United Earth Council to reconsider their decision about diplomacy with the Zentradi. Rick became sad at the news Lisa just delivered. Rick didn't want her to go, and made his feelings about it be known. He then told her he understood why she was doing it and supported her fully. She was very happy when she heard that, but reality set in. She told him her father may not let her return to the ship and this maybe their last time together. They kissed and was about to take their relationship to another level. They thought about it and agreed they didn't want to rush into anything even if they may never see each other again. They didn't want to make a huge mistake by doing something their relationship wasn't ready for.

They slept on her couch together until she needed to leave. He was disappointed he wasn't assigned to fly escort for her, but it gave him more time to say good bye to her. After they kissed good bye, she reminded him to look over their sister Claudia for her while she was gone. To which, Rick could only nod yes.

As her shuttle took off he became very sad, then his thoughts drifted Alaska Base and Helena. That was nice of her to offer her condolences when Rick told Lisa over the tac net that they had lost Ben. Rick remembered her sweet voice with sincerity in it. He thought to himself, this is bad Lisa just left and I'm thinking of Helena again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was called to duty because a group of Zentradi battle pods attacked Lisa's shuttle. Rick got into his armored veritech and flew as fast as he could to save Lisa. When he got there Max and another member of Skull Squadron were doing their best to hold off the pods.

Rick assessing the situation quickly obliterated the battle pods with the massive firepower of the armored veritech. Rick ordered Max and the other pilot back to the ship and he would escort Lisa to Earth's atmosphere. He let Lisa's pilot know the plan and requested to speak to her. "I guess I owe you again, you saved my life, Rick," said Lisa as she thanked him. "I'm getting used to it already," Rick retorted. They both laughed and they made small talk until it was time to go their separate ways. Rick sent her a coded message telling Lisa to hurry home because he misses her already. All Lisa could do was start to cry and mouth to Rick l love you from the shuttle window hoping he saw it.

All thoughts of Rick, disappeared when she entered Earth's atmosphere. Her thoughts turned to her father the Admiral, and how was she going to convince him that fighting the Zentradi was pointless. As the shuttle landed and taxied to a stop; she took a deep breath trying to prepare herself for what was in store for her. The shuttle door opened and she exited. Lisa saw her father a gave him a salute which he returned. He then ran to her and hugged her. Their relationship was strained at best, but he still was her father. He asked if she was OK, because he heard the attack over the radio. Lisa said she was fine, and it was all thanks to Rick. The Admiral looked at her and said, "Remind me to ask you about him later."

Lisa got settled in her quarters and she was greeted with a knock at the door. It was Helena, she was happy to see that Lisa was OK, and asked what she was doing here. Lisa told her she can't explain it her right now, but will when she gets the chance to. Lisa checked to see how Helena was doing and told her that she needed to go to an important meeting, and they should meet up after. Helena agreed and told Lisa she needed to talk to her, because there was something she wanted to ask her. Lisa nodded and they saluted each other, and Lisa left for her meeting.

All hope Lisa had for ending the war with diplomacy ended when her father and the other higher ups decided that using the Grand Cannon was the only way to attack the Zentradi. To the Council, all other means we're secondary. As the long meeting continued, Lisa was resigned to the fact that she failed her mission. As the Council, provided their response which was opposed to Lisa's diplomacy plan; Lisa completely tuned out and all her thoughts drifted to Rick and what he was doing.

Back on the ship Rick was on the observation deck of the SDF-1, thinking about his problems. Claudia needing some fresh air sees Rick and approaches him. She places her hand on his shoulder and asks if he's ok. "I'm just thinking, Claudia," Rick replies. I miss Lisa terribly even though she's been gone for a few hours. Things are good between us but Helena keeps popping in my head. When I let Lisa know Ben died, Helena offered her condolences. "I know Rick, I heard," said Claudia. That's was sweet of her. "I don't know what to do, plus I miss Roy so much. I'm sorry for complaining, Claudia," said Rick.

"Nonsense Rick, I miss him too, I came here to make sure you're ok and see how you're doing with your situation," Claudia finished saying.

"I'm honoring Roy's wishes by helping you, remember," Claudia continues. Rick could only smile at that statement. Claudia leads Rick away and says lets get something to eat. You can't do anything anyways with your two dream girls at Alaska Base. Rick could only laugh and agree.

Lisa was heading back her quarters walking through the vast hallways of Alaska Base. She was dejected with Councils decision, and more dejected that her dad forbid her to go back the SDF-1.

Helena fresh off duty was headed down the same hallway when she literally runs into Lisa. They both apologize to each other. Helena noticing Lisa's gloomy mood offers her a drink back her quarters which Lisa agrees too. They get Helena's quarters and she pours a drink for the two of them. They toast some ridiculous toast and proceed to drink and relax. Lisa fills Helena in on why she's here and how her dad is a jerk. Helena fills Lisa in on the gossip around the base and who to watch out for since Lisa's been reassigned to Alaska Base.

As they drink more and become more loose and relaxed. Helena decides to ask Lisa what she knows about Rick. Lisa tells her everything about Rick except for her. When she's done, Lisa asks Helena why she asked about Rick. Helena looks at Lisa, and proceeds to tell Lisa about her feelings for Rick and their exchange on the tac net the day he got shot down. She continued on about how she saw him at Roy's funeral from her station on the video feed, and she felt awful for him when she overheard Ben died when Alaska Base provided back up during the PinPoint Barrier disaster.

Helena told Lisa she thinks it's love at first sight, but she can't do anything about it because she's stationed at Alaska Base and he's on the SDF-1. Lisa is taken back by Helena's confession, and feels a rush of jealously come over her. She then remembers Claudia's promise to Roy. The promise Claudia shared with Lisa to help her with Rick. Thinking about what to do, her train of thought was broken by a question Helena asked. "Lisa what happened to the guy you were telling me about the last time your were here," asked Helena.

Lisa froze and took a big gulp, and told Helena the guy was Rick. Helena felt so ashamed and began to run out of her own quarters. Something told her to stop her, Lisa grabbed Helena's wrist and told her to sit. Helena listened while Lisa assured her that it was a honest mistake and there was no way Helena could've known unless Lisa mentioned Rick's name the first time they talked at Alaska Base. Still ashamed, Helena apologized profusely to Lisa. Lisa looked at her and said, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I believe part of it is to honor Roy's last wishes. When Rick got shot down he had dream about the both us. He told Roy he couldn't decide who he wants, Rick said he knows me and he knows we will be happy together, but something about you, like love at first sight is really bothering him. Roy told the dream to Claudia before he died, and she told it to me. Now I'm telling you. Rick doesn't know that I know." Lisa finished.

Then after catching her breath, Lisa continued, "I want Rick to be happy! I'm not going to to lie to you Helena, I want it to happen with me! However, if he feels that strongly about you then I want him to go and find out, because I don't want him to regret one bit about being with me; if that makes any sense?" Helena was totally floored by Lisa's confession. She thanked Lisa for being honest because she knew Lisa didn't have tell her what Helena just was told By Lisa. She apologized to Lisa again and hugged her. Lisa asked her what was that for, and Helena told her that Lisa didn't have to be honest with her at all and she did. They both looked at each other and asked,"What do we do now?"

Lisa said, "I don't know we are both stuck here at Alaska Base, and he's in space on the SDF-1 in the middle of war with an alien race. I don't think there's much we can do right now."

They then looked at each other, and Helena started, "Look Lisa , I don't have much friends here besides Jack, I like you and you seem to understand me, sans the situation with Rick, I think we can be good friends, Lisa!" Lisa looked at her with agreement, "You know I need someone to confide in since I don't have Claudia here, and I'm pretty sure you and I understand each other or we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place." They toasted each other, "Here's to a new friendship!" Then they looked at each other seriously, and agreed that no matter what happens with Rick they'll be honest with each other and not let him come between them. To which they drank to again. The rest of night until Lisa left, Rick's name was not mentioned as the two new friends connected and bonded.


	7. Chapter 7

Wedding Bells:

After Lisa's and Helena's conversation about Rick the nigh before. His name wasn't mentioned around each other again. They had become close, and hung out on their free time at Alaska Base. In the back of their minds they thought of the same thing, Rick. They both thought it was best not to mention it, because it would ruin their budding friendship.

Lisa was busy settling into her new life at Alaska Base. Her father stopped by to see how his daughter doing. Lisa was still pissed at him, and let him know about. She let him know about how wrong he was about the diplomacy idea; she railed into him about not letting the civilians on the SDF-1 off the ship when they returned to Earth; most of all she nailed him for taking her away from Rick. The Admiral didn't know what to say.

He apologized to her and tried to understand where she was coming from. In the end, he just realized she was pissed at him, period! Lisa's father realized he needed to try and make things right with his daughter. Trying make an effort, he invited Lisa and Helena to join him for dinner at his quarters. All Lisa could say was yes, it was a very tentative yes.

"Now, Lisa can you tell me about this Rick," her dad asked. Lisa sighed at her dad, but she knew her father kind of had a right to know about him. She proudly talked about Rick, and described all the times he saved her life. The Admiral, Lisa's dad was impressed and wanted to meet this pilot who had stolen his daughters heart. When Lisa was done, her father told her, "Let's get going to my place to eat dinner, and don't forget to call Helena."

They were in Lisa's dad quarters watching Max and Miriyas wedding. Her dad was disgusted with Gloval for approving their marriage; disgusted with the thought of a human and a Zentradi being married; most of all disgusted because he knew his relationship with Lisa was strained at best, and how she would never ask him to give her away on her wedding day.

He left Lisa and Helena to watch the wedding in peace. They were thinking about how it be on their respective wedding days. Of course, they were thinking of the same guy, Rick. They then started talking about what they would like for their weddings and so on. They were very careful not too mention Rick's name, but they both knew that he was on both their minds. Wanting to change the subject, Helena asked Lisa what she thought about the Zentradi's. Lisa's knowledge of the enemy turned into two hour long seminar. Despite the information overload, Helena was grateful that Lisa shared her insight on the enemy. It gave her a better perspective of the Zentradi. Furthermore, it reinforced Helena' respect for Lisa as an officer.

Meanwhile, Rick was lost in his thoughts at Max and Miriyas wedding. He was happy for his friends because he saw that Max was in love; and Miriya, in a short time showed she would be loyal to Max no matter what. He was worried for the couple and the obstacles they would face, but somehow Rick felt they would make it and be OK.

His thoughts drifted to Lisa. Rick missed her a lot, and he wished she was here with him to celebrate. That dream was crushed because she was an eternity away at Alaska base. Then Helena's face popped into his head. "I met her on the tac net only and we flirted but could it be? Could it be love at first sight? I mean they are both officers, hot and sexy officers. Lisa has her sweet smelling brown hair and green eyes, and Helena with her red hair held up so sexily, and with those green eyes. Damn, I'm a sucker for green eyes I guess," thinks Rick as he snaps out of his daydream. Rick sees Claudia looking lost and sad in a far away place.

The happy couple, Max and Miriya were dancing. Rick decides to take Claudia to the dance floor. She smiles at him, and asks "How are you doing?" as they dance. He says, "Worried about you."

They dance and they both feel relieved to be in each other's company. Even though some time has passed, whenever they look at each other it reminds them of Roy; and how much it hurts that he's gone. Yet, in the same way it gives them both a strange comfort knowing they both know what each other is going through.

As they dance she asks Rick about his situation, and he shakes his head and laughs. He tells Claudia, "I miss Lisa terribly I think I can even admit that I'm in love with her. But then Helena, our exchange, I think it's love at first sight. I don't wanna hurt Lisa and I do want to be with her and I know I'm being silly with this Helena thing but I can't help to think there's something more there that I need to find out. Just when I thought I was done with Minmei and all the confused feelings I had with her and Lisa. Now this,geez."

Claudia always the sensible one, you can't do nothing about it now you're here stuck with me and the both of them are on Alaska Base. Claudia mentioned, "I hate to confuse you more but you do know that they are friends. Not close friends but friends none the less. Even more funny, they both are kind of are devoted to their jobs to a point where theyre both "old sourpusses,"" they said together laughing.

"Other than that brother-in-law, I don't know much about Lisa's competition," Claudia finished. Rick staret at Claudia with a look of total confusion. Claudia went to say, "Lisa's my friend and I want her happy. For the most part I know you're the one who's going make her happy. This thing with Helena though is a roadblock to that. Only you can figure that out, and maybe it's Helena that makes you happy. Honestly,it would make me sad if you chose Helena. Not to mention what it would do to Lisa if you did that. Ultimately, what Roy wanted and what I want is for you to be happy Rick, and not so confused."

Rick gave Claudia a big hug and said,"Oh boy, why do I get myself in to these predicaments." Claudia laughed you do have a knack for these things. "Now, let go have a drink for Roy," Claudia said.


	8. Chapter 8

Force of Arms:

All plans are in place for Breetai's fleet and the SDF-1's joint attack on Dolza's armada. As Rick readied for what could be his last battle; he looks out the window of his quarters and he saw Earth. His thoughts drifted to Lisa, then Helena, back and forth. "Not now I have the fate of the world depending on me and I can't concentrate," he says to himself.

His door opens and Minmei enters, as Rick turns, Minmei asks if there's a possibility of them getting a second chance. Rick with a look of disbelief says to her, "I can't believe you're asking me this now, there's no chance in hell." Minmay asks why, and Rick replies, "I've have so much to figure out in my life right now and all I know you are not one of those things, I'm sorry Minmei, but you're not. Plus, we have this battle about to go down and I need all my energy and effort put into that, and you need be ready to perform and sing as part of the attack," Rick finishes. Finished with gearing up, he grabs his helmet and heads to the hangar leaving Minmei alone in his quarters.

The battle begins Rick, Max, and Miriya in the armored veritechs doing their best along with the others to turn back Dolza's march on Earth. As the battle raged on, Max and Miriya were laying waste to any opposition in their way. Rick, after taking out a small cruiser was greeted by a bouquet of missiles that more less took Rick out of commission.

He drifted unconscious in the damaged Skull-1 through space. He didn't realize it, but he was slowly falling to earth. Rick slowly came too, and he realized he was still in one piece. Skull-1, however, was a different story. It wasn't battle worthy any more but he still could get around. He was falling to earth when he slowly was able to get the veritech operational again. He lowered the heat shields as he entered earths atmosphere. He saw the damage that the attack had done, and was distraught with what he saw. He tried radioing the SDF-1 and Claudia to make sure they were ok, but he was unable to. Rick gathering his bearings on Earth used his navigation system to figure out where he was. He deduced he was flying over California, and he decided to try and head for Alaska Base to see if they survived the attack. Most of all he wanted to know if Lisa and Helena were OK.

At Alaska base, they were no match for Dolza's firepower. Even with the Grand Cannon firing, it was no match for the massive fleet of Zentradis . Lisa was in shock at seeing her father killed from an explosion over the video monitor. It was more bitter for Lisa, because this happened right after he apologized to her and told her that he loved her. She sat at her station shaking and quivering. Helena found Lisa and ran to her, but Lisa was distraught from watching her father die in front of her eyes.

"We need to get outta here my section has been completely destroyed I lost contact with Wolf Squadron and Jack," Lisa hearing Helena; snaps out if it and starts calling a mayday. Hopefully someone is still alive out there and can hear them. "Mayday this Lt. Cmdrs. Lisa Hayes and Helena Chase of Alaska base does anyone hear me," Lisa pleads. Rick hearing this responds, "Lisa is it really you, am I dreaming?" "Rick," they both shout at the same time, Lisa tells Rick, "yes its me and I have Lt. Cmdr. Helena Chase with me."

"Where are you two? I'm coming to get you guys," Rick responds. After signing off the two girls hugging each other not realizing another war was beginning. A personal war over Rick! Rick understanding the predicament he got into himself wondered, "How am I going to get the both of them out of there with this single seat veritech?"

As Rick flew by, he noticed Alaska Base's airfield and what looked like and operational two seat veritech. "Must be my lucky day," he thought. Quickly, he sets Skull-1 down, jumps into the two seat veritech, and off he goes to rescue his damsels in distress. Rick was able to locate Lisa and Helena without getting killed, but getting out was going to a different story. After blasting through the wall with the laser, Lisa and Rick ran to each other's arms happy to see each other. Both of them are full of emotion. Lisa turns to Helena and introduces her to Rick quickly. Rick and Helena exchange glances and quickly they both say to themselves quietly, "love at first sight?"

Lisa picks up on this and says we need to go. Rick not thinking anything of it jumps back into the cockpit, and Lisa and Helena squeeze into the back seat. Rick twist and turns through the corridors of Alaska Base as explosions and walls collapsing greet Rick. He deftly maneuvers the two seat veritech to the barrel of the Grand Cannon, and from there he escapes the exploding remains of Alaska Base. Relieved they are safe, Lisa hugs and kisses Rick thanks for saving her life again. Their tender moment is broken up by Helena who wonders out loud if they're any survivors; after she also thanks Rick by hugging him too! Rick tries to contact SDF-1 with no luck. They see the explosions like a fireworks in space. Slowly, something bright is coming toward them and it's getting brighter. They suddenly realized it was the SDF-1. The three of them jumped and screamed with joy that the SDF-1 had survived the great battle. Rick taking it as que, "Shall we ladies." They got situated in their seats and sped off toward Rick and Lisa's home as it touched down on earth.

As Rick approached SDF-1, he radioed the tower for clearance. Sammie instructed him to the appropriate runway to land on. He thanked Sammie, and asked her to let Claudia know to come to the hangar. Rick taxied his plane, and as he came to a stop he was greeted by: Max, Miriya, and Claudia, who was waiting for them. With Alaska Base being destroyed, Wolf Squadron had no where else to go but the SDF-1. Also waiting for Rick, was Jack, Izzy, and Hiro. Helena's friends couldn't wait to see Helena also.

Claudia commented how Roy would've killed to see this and how proud of his little brother he would've been. Jack added, "I see you take after Roy in the ladies department," which got him an elbow from Izzy. Jack cringed when he saw the stares of death from Claudia, Lisa, and Helena.

Lisa was whisked away to important meetings with the now Admiral Gloval and his staff. Claudia dragged Rick, Max, Miriya, Helena, Jack, Izzy, and Hiro off to celebrate the fact that they just survived an improbable battle. Lisa, as she walked away became; sad, angry, and jealous at the same time. She saw her friends walking to have a celebration, but what set her off was Helena and Rick walking together. Even if they just met, she could see there was a connection there. She thought to herself before they walked out of her sight, "I didn't fight for Rick as much as I should've with Minmei and I was very lucky that he realized she wasn't for him and started spending more time with me before I left for Alaska base." This time she knew she was going to have to fight Helena if she wanted Rick.

Lisa did her best to fill in Admiral Gloval, Maistroff, Leonard, and Emerson with the events of Alaska base. They thanked her for her courage and expressed their condolences to Lisa for the loss of her father. When she was dismissed Gloval gave her a big hug welcoming her back. He informed her Helena was going to be assigned to SDF-1 until new orders for her came. Gloval also informed her that Wolf Sqaudron would do the same. He als asked Lisa to help the others get situated until they eventually move off the ship with their new orders.

Lisa was tired and wanted to see her friends and Rick. She also didn't want to let Helena get too much alone time with him. She ran into the Trio, who were headed to meet Claudia and the others. They were so happy to see one another again, and the trio bombarded Lisa with questions until they met up with rest of the gang. Everyone was enjoying themselves, Claudia couldn't help but notice that Lisa and Helena would not let Rick out of their sight. She laughed to herself and said that poor boy doesn't know what he is in for.

Even Minmei who saw them didn't even want to get close to Rick for fear of either Lisa or Helena ripping her a new one. As the night wound down Claudia asked Rick to walk her home, because she wanted to talk him. She told everyone she wanted to talk to him about Roy, but it was really about what he was going to do about the girls. As they left, Max and Miriya offered their place to Jack, Izzy, and Hiro until they found their own places. Lisa looked at Helena, and said, "You're with me then; just like Alaska base."They both smiled and left for Lisa's quarters.

At Claudia's place Rick was shaking his head and saying, "What am I gonna do. After all of this, I know I'm in love with Lisa, but damn it when I see Helena I get the same feeling and I don't know her at all."

"Well you got some thinking to do," Claudia replied quickly. "I know but just got over being confused with Lisa and Minmei, but damn Claudia this one seems like it's way beyond me," Rick complained. "That's life buddy, but I'm here for you and you have Max to help you along the way, ok," Claudia finished. "Claudia, I have to figure out this thing with Helena before I move on with Lisa. Yeah, I know I'm a jerk but how else am I going know, and how am I going do it with out hurting Lisa," continued Rick.

Claudia looked just as lost as Rick, no to mention stuck with a sudden loss for words like Rick. She just said, "If this is what you want you have to be honest with the both of them and see how they take it, and go from there," she advised. "Now figure out how you are going talk to them about it, while I go see Lisa. You know that's my little sister after all," Claudia quipped. "I know Claudia," Rick said. "Thanks for looking out for me," he continued. "Anytime little brother," she responded.

At Lisa's place, Helena and Lisa were sitting on Lisa's couch thinking about the day's events. They both spoke each other's name at the same time. Lisa, responded with you go first. Helena unsure, asked "Lisa, what's the deal with Rick? I mean when we were at Alaska Base we both were separated from Rick. Now after this, I'll be here until I get new orders. So until then, the three of us will be in the same ship. How is this going work, Lisa?"

"So what do we do, you become a good friend to me Lisa," said Helena. "I guess it's up to Rick to decide," Lisa replied. "Let make a promise, pinky promise? What's the promise, no matter what happens you and me will still be friends ok," Helena asked. Lisa responded with yes and a hug.

Claudia entered and saw the two girls hugging and thought to herself this is not going be sight that's going to be commonplace with Rick involved. Lisa saw Claudia and ran to her and hugged here. Lisa was so happy to see Claudia again. She looked at the both of them, and started asking about the happenings of Alaska Base. They talked and talked, and then subject Rick came up.

Claudia turned pale, Lisa knowing her friend; explained to Claudia her pact she made with Helena. Claudia knew what Rick was thinking but will not divulge anything to the girls out of respect to Rick. More so, Roy. She just listened and asked if they were OK with it. It was late and Lisa insisted Claudia stay also. So as they all drifted to sleep; Lisa was thinking of Rick and her new competition. Helena was thinking of Rick and her friend who was being an obstacle to her. Claudia was thinking and hoping everything would work out for her friends without anybody getting hurt. Meanwhile, Rick is in his quarters unable to sleep. He is torn thinking about the two beautiful green eyed women.


	9. Chapter 9

Reconstruction Blues:

The Earth was a barren wasteland after Dolza's unsuccessful advance. There was bands of rebel Zentradi scattered about the Earth. The RDF's new mission was to find these Zentradi insurgents and eliminate the threat they presented. Equally important was to rebuild the decimated Earth.

Helena was summoned to Admiral Gloval's office. He wanted to let her know what her new orders were. Gloval told Helena she was staying in Macross City, with the SDF-1. He told her she was to valuable to have anywhere else but here. She was flattered and asked about the assignment for Wolf Squadron. He told her that they will stay here until Base-6 opens in the Pacific Northwest. Gloval mentioned he was tempted to send her there to be Commander, but reiterated again she was too valuable like Lisa to be anywhere else but the SDF-1. He told her he would be assigning the newly promoted Cmdr. Nikki Mitchell, to command Base-6. Helena could help but agree with the Admiral's decision.

After meeting with Admiral Gloval, Helena goes to the air control tower for her shift. She notices Skull Squadron is on patrol, and thinks at least I know Rick's on duty. It will help Helena be more comfortable while she gets used being In Macross City. She gives Rick his orders, and he and his squadron tok off to start the days patrol.

It was an uneventful patrol with nothing significant for Rick to report. Periodically, Helena would check in and ask for updates, but they worked together easily. It was the end of Rick's patrol and he received clearance to land. He did, and was ready to call it a day. Rick was walking past the tower to get a quick bite to eat before going home. Coincidently, Helena was leaving the tower at the same time. He saw her and said, "Hi." Helena asked where he was going and he told her. Rick asked if she wanted to join him, she didn't know what to say, and thought about it before saying yes.

They got their food and found a place to sit. They talked about her new orders to remain in Macross a City, and about the plan for Wolf Squadron. Helena told Rick she's happy to be here, and happy to have Lisa and Claudia as her friends. Everything came easy in their conversation, and there no awkward moments. It just flowed. They both noticed it, but thought nothing of it because they're just having a bite eat after their shift was done. They chatted a bit more before Helena realized she still needed to get her new quarters in order. They got up to leave, and she thanked him for being good company and kissed him. He was shocked, but returned her kiss. She pulled away and apologized to Rick, "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, it just felt like it was the right thing to do." "Don't be, I don't know what came over me too," Rick replied. They told each other good bye and went their separate ways.

Rick was confused more than ever now as he walked back to his place. That kiss was just as good as kissing Lisa. He liked kissing the both of them. They have different styles about them, but both are good! He just was thinking, "I'm so screwed what am I gonna do."

As he got to his place, he saw Lisa walking past his place to hers with some groceries. She was wearing jeans, a red top, with some sandals. Her hair was down, and she looked amazing. Lisa saw him and approached him with a sexy, "Hello." Rick asked if she needed help carrying her groceries home, which was an offer Lisa couldn't refuse. They walked and talked about Rick's day. She made sure that he didn't give Helena a hard time like he does to her. Rick thought to himself, "I can't believe how far Lisa and I have come since we met years ago. It took a lot of work, but I wouldn't trade this for anything."

Then thoughts of Helena filled his head again. That kiss, the kiss they shared filled his mind. They arrived at Lisa's quarters, and Rick was ready to head back to his and get some rest. She invited him in for some coffee, and soon they're sitting on her couch drinking coffee and relaxing. Lisa is snuggled up against Rick, comfortable and secure. They both miss this, it's their first chance to be alone since she left for Alaska Base. Rick is feeling guilty about kissing Helena. Rick likes cuddling with Lisa, and doesn't want break their intimate moment.

However, he decides to come clean about today with Lisa. He tells Lisa he needs to talk to her, she kind of knows what's coming, but listens. Rick tells her about meeting Helena after his shift and kissing her. Rick is ready for Lisa to kill him, literally. All she does is take a deep breath, then she tells Rick she knows that Helena has a thing for him and vice versa. She told him she's not thrilled with it because she loves him, not only that; Lisa tells him she's in love with him. However, Lisa admits to Rick, she won't be with him until he figures out what's going on with Helena. She tells him it would kill her if they were together, and Rick had feelings of regret for Helena. Rick was flabbergasted by Lisa's admission. Then Rick, tells Lisa how he really does want to be with her, but Helena is really confusing him. He tells Lisa, he is in love with her and he is really afraid of hurting her. Emotionally drained the both of them sit on the couch holding each other, not saying a word just enjoying each other's company for what could be the last time. Lisa realizing it's getting late, looks at Rick and tells him, "You can stay here with me tonight, but don't get any ideas buddy." Then she kisses him good night and they fall asleep on her couch like they did the night before she left for Alaska Base.

Meanwhile, Helena is dead tired; she had a full days shift. Now, she just finished decorating her new living quarters to her liking. Taking a moment to breathe, and she thinks of her kiss she shared with Rick. OMG, she thought to herself! That kiss, now that was kiss, she laughed to herself. I'm sorry Lisa, she thought; but it just happened. Now I know why Lisa is so hung up over Rick. I think it is true about love at first sight! Boy, if Jack could see me now, he would die of laughter. I sure hope he asks me out again, maybe we can go on a real date off of base somewhere this time. She thinks what it must be like to lay next him, before she doses off to sleep after long and eventful day.


	10. Chapter 10

Robotech Masters:

Morning came to soon for Lisa, and slowly she awoke. She smiled when she saw Rick sleeping with her. Rick sensing that somebody was watching him hesitantly opens his eyes and wakes to see a smiling Lisa. "Morning," she whispers. Lisa doesn't know what comes over her and starts kissing Rick passionately. Rick is shocked, but returns Lisa passion back. They stop and look at each other. No words traded, just a shared look of affirmation, before they lose all self control and cross line they were ever so careful not to cross.

As they come back to Earth, Lisa tells Rick, "As much as it hurts me to say it, I hope you don't think this changes anything!" Rick looks at her and understands what Lisa's saying. He walks to her and holds her in a tight embrace. As she cries, Rick tells her, "Lisa I'm going figure this out soon, I can't bare to see you like this!" Lisa knows she didn't fight fair with Rick or Helena, but her connection to Rick was to strong. She knows he's knows it too! They were expected to be at Admiral Gloval's for a meeting in a couple of hours. Rick left his place to get ready, and told Lisa he would be back so they could go to the base together. Rick arrived at Lisa's, and they walked to the SDF-1 together. It made them very happy sharing a quiet moment together. They reached Gloval's door and they stop and look at each other; then around them to see if anybody is around. They then share one more passionate kiss before entering Gloval's office.

The meeting led by Gloval and Exedore was a long one. Exedore explained the concept of Protoculture to the group that included; Rick, Lisa, Claudia, Max, Miriya, and Helena. They listened intently, as this new concept of Protoculture was explained to them. He explained how Protoculture is the key to Robotechnology. Exedore went on to explain the origins of Zentradi and how they are derived from clones designed by the Robotech Masters. The Zentradi was created as muscle for the Masters in their never ending quest for the Universe's Protoculture supply.

The meeting finally was over, and it was a long one. A lot of information to take in. Everybody was leaving, but the Admiral asked that Lisa and Helena stay back. He needed to plan his next move with Exedore and needed the girls tactical skills to assist him. They both were disappointed that they would not be able to work their individual charms on Rick.

Rick was headed to the hangar for the rest day. He had new pilot files to review. He had to find replacement pilots for Skull Squadron. Max was given command of Vermillion Squadron, and Miriya was his XO. Since Dolza's attacked wiped out a lot of personnel, the RDF was scouring for bodies to fill the ranks. One file caught Rick's attention. This pilot tested off the boards. Rick was quite impressed and had to meet this pilot and watch this person fly with his own eyes. As Rick examined the pilots file, Claudia popped in to see how Rick was doing. Rick just said, "Don't ask, I really made a mess of things!" Rick confessed to Claudia about kissing Helena, then confessing about Lisa and staying at her place, and what had happened the following morning. Claudia shocked and taken a back said, "Rick I hope you know what you're doing?" She went on and told Rick that it sounds like he made his choice, but looking at Rick she knew it was far from over. Sensing Rick needed time to himself she decided to leave. As Claudia left Rick's office he asked her to keep what she knows between them. Claudia could only nod as she left his office.

Helena was able to escape Gloval's office, she needed to get back to the bridge. She walked down the hallway, heels clicking away, as she passed Rick's office. She stopped and turned around and popped her head in. "Hi Rick," Helena greeted him. He invited her in and they started talking about the earlier meeting. Then out of blue, Helena asks, "Rick, if you're not busy tonight will you have dinner with me?" Rick was shocked especially with what happened this morning with Lisa. Rick then looked at Helena about to refuse, when he caught a glimpse of her. Her beauty pulling him in and captivating him, all he could say was, "What time were you thinking?" Rick couldn't believe he said yes, but he wanted to spend time with Helena as much Lisa. "Lisa," he thought to himself. Helena left for the bridge and told Rick, "see you tonight!" Helena felt guilty like she was betraying Lisa, but her feelings for Rick was so strong she couldn't help herself.

Rick feeling his world spinning out of control; dives back into the file he was reviewing. So Hunter Riley, I think you could be a suitable pilot for Skull Squadron. He gets on the intercom and pages Hunter Riley to report to his office immediately. Happy to have his mind off of Lisa and Helena for a moment, Rick hears a knock at his office door. Rick opens it and a woman of Lisa's and Helena's stature with Rick's black hair and blue eyes is standing in front him. Lt. Riley Hunter reporting as ordered. Rick is confused so looks at the file, and then at Riley.

"I'm sorry I mixed up your name I have been really busy," he tells her. He thinks to himself, "Boy I must be real confused if I can't read this name right!" Riley smiles at Rick, then Rick realizes Riley is his uncle's daughter, Rick's cousin.

"Riley what are you doing here, I mean I thought you all died," said a disbelieving Rick. Riley told him she heard about Roy and his exploits and wanted to join the RDF as a pilot. On her way to Macross the attack happened and she got stuck where she was. She told Rick how she tried to go and check on her family, but it was too late. She went on to tell Rick that after that she stayed back in what was left of Macross City and trained to be a veritech pilot. She bragged to Rick,"I'm even better than you and Roy! Plus I'm younger and prettier than you two!" Rick could only laugh, then he told her what happened to Roy. She didn't know and was sad, Rick took her out of her sadness and asked, "How would you like to prove to me you deserve to be assigned to Skull Squadron?" Riley screamed letting Rick know yes. He went on and told her that she will fly with him tomorrow and he'll make his decision then. She hugged him and told him,"I'm glad I found you and that I have a family again." Rick told her he already had plans tonight, but they will catch up tomorrow.

Rick was walking home, his world was a mess. Lisa, now Helena, then Riley shows up out of the blue. "I hope she's mellowed out since we were kids because she was wilder than Roy and I combined," he thought. Maybe it's a good thing, it will keep my mind off of Lisa and Helena. Rick suddenly remembered his date with Helena. Rick hurried home and got ready. He quick ran out the door headed for Helena's, on the way he bought a bouquet of flowers for her.

Nervous as hell, Rick knocks on Helena's door. She greets him with a hug and invites him in. She's flattered and blushes at Rick's gesture of flowers. Helena leads Rick to the dinner table and their date begins. Helena cooked a delicious meal for them. Rick was impressed and complimented her on her cooking. The two of them spent the night talking, and again Rick noticed how easily everything flowed with Helena. They were sitting on the couch talking when Helena gathered the nerve to ask Rick something. Rick was shocked as Helena asked, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He didn't know what to say, the next thing he knows he kissing Helena. They were lost in passion exchanging kisses with each other, although never close to crossing the line. It was late, but they had no concept of time. They feel asleep in Helena's living room kissing each other.

Slowly waking up Rick see's Helena sleeping, "she's sexy," he thought. Rick's head was spinning. "What am I going to do," was all he could say. Helena wakes slowly because of Rick's stirring around. She smiles and kisses Rick good morning. He returns her kiss and tells her needs to go and get ready for duty. She playfully resists, but eventually relents and he leaves. As Rick leaves, Helena closes the door behind her and rests her back against the door. She smiles to herself and hopes this is start of something special.


	11. Chapter 11

Viva Miriya:

Rick left Helena's the next morning, he walked to his place lost in his thoughts. As he was walking home he sees Max and Miriya with their newborn daughter, Dana. He was so happy for them; he wondered if Dana would be a better pilot than her parents. Rick got to his place and proceeded to take a shower. Then Rick got dressed quickly before leaving for the base.

He got the the airfield and Riley was waiting for Rick to arrive. She was so excited to prove to Rick she was worthy to be a pilot in Skull Squadron. Rick explained that he wanted to see her dogfighting skills, as well as, her skills under pressure when she was outnumbered. Rick told her Wolf Squadron would be assisting him today. The day went off without a hitch. Riley more than proved herself against Rick and was able to manage being outnumbered by Wolf Squadron. Rick thought maybe she is better than Roy and I. When they landed, Rick told her to wait in his office. He then went and spoke to Jack and they talked and traded notes on Riley. Even Jack mentioned she might be a better pilot than all of them. That was enough for Rick to hear, he and Jack were walking to Rick's office to break the good news to Riley, when they bumped into Claudia.

She was going to Rick's office to check on him. Rick knew she would like to meet Riley, it would give her another connection to Roy. Rick told Claudia he had someone he wanted her to meet in his office. So the three of them walked down the hallway until they reached Rick's office. Surprised to see a attractive woman in his office, Claudia turned to Rick looking pissed. Then Rick introduced her to Riley, and explained her story to Claudia. Claudia turned and looked at this girl who actually could pass as Rick's sister, she walked up to her and hugged her. Claudia also told Riley, that Roy and Rick are her family and Riley's apart of it now whether she liked it or not. Riley was enthralled to have a family again, after being alone for so many years. As if that wasn't enough, Rick gave her the good news that she was going to be assigned to Skull Squadron. She thanked Rick and Jack. She was so happy to reunited with Rick, and even more to be flying with her cousin. Jack took Riley to the hangar to check out her new veritech that she would assigned to; leaving Rick and Claudia to talk.

Rick closes the door to his office, and shakes his head. Claudia teases him, about being happy that she's not in his shoes with all the this going on in his life right now. Claudia asks about Riley and Rick reminisces out lout to Claudia about when he was a kid with Roy. Rick then laughs, she's crazier than the both of us. "If Lisa thought I was bad and got under her skin, oh boy I don't want to see her after Riley gets done with her!" Claudia didn't know what to say, she just laughed at Rick. "Speaking of Lisa, Rick?" Claudia asked. All Rick could say was the last time he saw her was at the meeting in Gloval's office. Then he went on to tell Claudia about his date with Helena and staying over at her place. Claudia was about punch Rick, but remembered her promise to Roy. She took a deep breath and asked him what is going to do.

He explained to her his feeling for both Lisa and Helena. How with Helena everything is so easy, no awkwardness, and even mentioning himself it maybe love at first sight. He went about Lisa, and how they had to work to get to the point they at right now. As Claudia listened, she really began to sympathize with Rick. He wasn't being a player at all, he was really torn over Lisa and Helena. It wasn't in the same douche bag way; like when he was figure out what was going on with Lisa and Minmei. Claudia suggested now that Riley is in his life he focus on that for now to get his mind off of his love interests. It sounded like a good idea, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about the two. Their meeting of the minds is broken up by the call over the intercom for them to report Admiral Gloval's office.

Rick and Claudia arrive at Gloval's office and Claudia sits next to Lisa and Helena. Rick goes and sits by Max and Miriya. Gloval with the help of Exedore explains the plan for the capture of the Robotech Factory Satellite. The Admiral informs Lisa, Helena, and Claudia that they will assist Breetai aboard his cruiser. The Admiral also informs Rick that Skull, Vermillion, and Wolf Squadrons will also provide support for Breetai's ship. He also informs the group this would be Wolf Squadron's last mission for SDF-1, before going to their new home at Base-6.

The meeting adjourns and Rick's head is spinning. He's thinking about the mission, he thinking about the Lisa and Helena predicament, and now he's thinking about looking after Riley. He realizes he hasn't spent much time with her since they reunited. As they leave Gloval's office Rick suggests that he, Max, Miriya, and Riley go out for lunch. He hasn't seen much of Max or Miriya either since Dana was born. It was a good chance to catch up with everyone, a bunch pilots having lunch he thought. As the pilots leave, Lisa and Helena are staring at Riley with jealousy. They don't know who she is but there's something about her that seems strange. Claudia laughing, walked up to the two riled up officers, and said, "You do know your getting jealous over Rick and Roy's cousin?" The two girls flush with embarrassment didn't know what to say. Claudia went on to tell the two Riley's story, and how she's now assigned to Skull Squadron. Lisa and Helena apologized to Claudia for acting silly. Helena then realized something and began to look pale. Claudia looked at her and said, "Don't worry honey I know about your crush on my little brother, and I'm not going to say anything about it right now,OK." Helena a bit relieved thanked Claudia, and the three of them returned to the bridge in an uneasy silence.

The day of the mission arrived, Exedore, Lisa, Claudia, and Helena were aboard the shuttle. Rick, Max, Jack, Riley, and Miriya were flying their veritechs as escorts to shuttle. Their destination was Breetai's cruiser. Everyone was surprised when Dana was brought along, but Exedore told the girls it was part of mission. They were confused, but went along with it. Everyone made it to Breetai's battle cruiser with out any problems. The shuttle and veritechs docked and was greeted by Breetai, he welcomed them and showed them to their quarters. Rick, Jack, and Riley was hanging out in the hangar joking around. Rick was asking Jack if he was ready for Base-6. Jack suddenly asked Rick about Helena, Rick knew this was coming and he told Jack the whole story while Riley listened. When Rick was done, Jack laughed and told him,"Rick I don't envy you at all, you got yourself in a pickle, buddy. No matter what, you're going to feel the wrath of one or maybe two of the RDF's fiercest officers!" Riley was only laughing at Rick, and all Rick could say was, "This sucks!"

In Max and Miriya's quarters Lisa, Claudia, and Helena were doting over Dana. They were giving Max and Miriya a break. The happy couple welcomed the break very much. They all talked for a bit and was asking the couple all kind of questions about Dana. It was getting late and Dana needed her rest. The girls excused themselves and left. Claudia being the ever so wise one, told Lisa and Helena; she was tired and wanted to go to sleep too. With that she left towards her quarters, leaving Lisa and Helena there in the hallway by themselves. Sensing it was chance to talk and clear the air. The pair headed off to find somewhere quiet to talk.

Not finding a suitable place that would be private enough, they ended back at Lisa's quarters. They made small talk about the trip and Dana. They started to talk about Riley when the conversation drifted to Rick. They both stopped talking, then Lisa spoke; she told Helena about Rick staying over and having sex with him in the morning. Helena told her about her date with Rick and him spending the night but not having sex. She told Lisa about the whole love at first sight deal. They sat there everything laid out on the table. "What do we do they asked each other," they both wondered. The fact that they had become close friends from their time on Alaska Base prevented an all out cat fight. They decided someway Rick was going to have to make his mind up soon, and maybe they both might have talk to him about it at the same time.

The time had come to take over the Satellite Factory; Max and Miriya infiltrated the facility and provided the distraction by showing Dana off to the Zentradi's; who freaked out and ran away. The plan was in action, Rick was about to jump into Skull-1 when he was called to bridge. He was confused when he got there, he thought he was in trouble when Breetai told him of the change in plan. He wanted Lisa and Rick to kiss again, and he was going to broadcast it to the remaining rebel Zentradi ships providing support for the Satellite Factory. Rick didn't know what to do; Helena was staring at him looking hurt and pissed; Claudia was laughing; then Breetai gives Lisa the order which she doesn't object to at all to. She kisses him which catches Rick by surprise. Recovering for his shock, Rick remembers how good it was to kiss Lisa. He felt her pull away, he wanted her to stay but he heard her order him to his veritech, and the moment was broken. As he ran to his plane Lisa and Helena said and the same time, "Be careful!" Claudia couldn't contain her laughter. Rick now in his veritech joining the assault sees Riley's face appear on the video monitor. She teases him about needing to get his love life figured out. Which brings laughter from Jack and Max. Their fun is broken up by a pissed off Lisa telling them to knock it off. The combined effort of the Zentradi's and humans was too much for the Zentradi resistance. They took over the Satellite Factory with minimal resistance. Breetai's ship docked at the Factory, and his crew began to disperse to take over operations. Rick and the veritechs returned from battle and was getting ready to land aboard the Factory also.

As Rick jumped out of Skull-1, and he found Helena running to him. She jumped into his arms and started kissing him. Rick was stunned and asked her what was that all about, she replied, "I'm glad you're back and safe, that's all." She gave Rick a seductive smile and left. Lisa and Claudia were walking to see Rick, when they both saw Helena and Rick's exchange go down. All Lisa said was, "I guess the gloves come off, now?" Claudia replied, "Lisa, sweetie, the gloves were off a long time ago!" Lisa, just looked at Claudia speechless.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyron's Revenge:

Rick and Helena sat next to each other talking about nothing, just trying to kill time. She wants to be alone with him so bad, but they're waiting in Gloval's office again. They were waiting for the others to come. Slowly, Max, Miriya, Riley, Lisa, Claudia, Exedore, and the Admiral enter. They all take their seats and Lisa sits on the other side of Rick. She pays him no attention at all, not even acknowledging his hello. The meeting was to update the Admiral, on the status of the Satellite Factory. He pleased to know that it was operational, however; the state of disrepair of the Factory was another story. Rick wasn't paying attention he was thinking about why Lisa was ignoring him. The meeting finally adjourned, and they were dismissed.

Rick and Riley was scheduled to fly patrol with Skull Squadron. As they were getting ready Riley, asked Rick about Lisa. Rick could only shrug his shoulders. He couldn't tell Riley anything, because he didn't know what's bothering teased Rick about kissing Lisa, and he told her that wasn't the first time they kissed like that in front of the Zentradis. Riley could tell Rick had thing for Lisa from the way he described kissing her. Riley then asked Rick about Helena, because she seen them kiss after Rick landed in Factory. They were getting ready to depart, when Helena comes into he hangar looking for Rick. She finds him and tells him she's done for the day and she wanted to know if Rick wanted to go to the movies with her when he got back. Rick told her he would call her when he got back. Helena kissed him and wished him a safe patrol. Riley watching the whole thing was laughing at her cousin for being so caught up with these two women.

Their patrol was uneventful and they were waiting to be done with another long patrol. Suddenly, Lisa's voice shatters the silence. Lisa recalls Skull Squadron back to Macross to receive orders for a special mission. Rick tried inquire more, but Lisa was in Ice Queen mode. Lisa curtly reminded Rick his orders was to return to base. Not wanting to fight, Rick let it go. Riley however, asked Rick what's up with the "Old sourpuss." Instead of Riley getting ripped to shreds by Lisa. Lisa tore into Rick for not having better control over his subornates. Rick could only cringe, but then shot back her as only he could. He was pissed at her for ignoring him this morning. They went back and forth before cooler heads prevailed. Riley was finally witness to one their epic blow-ups, she thought to herself the way these two fight they act like they're married already. Claudia laughed to herself because Lisa had two Hunters now to drive her up the wall. She thought Roy would have thought this was so funny. Admiral Gloval, even mentioned about having another Hunter in the air would finally be the doom of Lisa. She couldn't take it anymore and left to confront Rick at the Tarmac. Everybody knew this wasn't over yet! Rick taxied Skull-1, followed by Riley's veritech. Lisa was fuming, as soon as; Rick got out of Skull-1, Lisa started giving him the business. They walked to the briefing which Lisa was leading, with her giving Rick total hell. Riley followed Rick in tow making sure not get caught in their crossfire.

Lisa revealed what their mission was. Minmei and Kyle were abducted by Kyron and his rebels. They were holding them hostage and demanded the SDF-1 as ransom. Lisa was in charge of the mission and she explained the plan and doled out assignments. She wasn't happy that Gloval wanted Rick on this personally, but he was one of the best the SDF-1 had. They were ready to leave, and Riley was sitting in her veritech waiting for Rick. Lisa, knowing she overreacted earlier was walking with Rick to his veritech. She turned to face him, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She told him she's sorry and kissed him again. She then told him to be careful and to hurry back as he climbed into Skull-1. Lisa wasn't worried about Minmei at all, she was worried that Kyron would do something rash and hurt everyone. The plan went off without a hitch. Kyron managed to escape, but not after Riley heavily damaged his Officer's pod. Rick managed to rescue Minmei and Kyle, to which Minmei was grateful and Kyle was not. Lisa arrived on the scene and slowly walked to Rick who was contemplating whether or not to kill Kyle. Lisa snapped him out of it by kissing him. Minmei was so distraught watching Rick and Lisa kiss, she ran off into the darkness crying. Chasing after her was Kyle, who started blaming Rick and Lisa for this. Lisa's reaction was to flip Kyle off.

Rick laughed, and Lisa told him he better get going and to see if there was any remanent Zentradi insurgents. When he returned to Macross, Lisa was waiting for him. They walked to his office, because he had reports to do. He told her after he was done he had to call Helena and let her know that he's going to be late. He told Lisa, that he made plans with Helena earlier. Lisa was disappointed, and held her anger back. She walked over to Rick and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, and reminded Rick about them. She seductively told him that he needs to makes some time for her too. She also told him, he needs to make his mind up soon because she's not going to wait for him forever. Lisa knew the last part wasn't true, but she wanted Rick to make his mind up already. Lisa got up and let Rick get back to his reports. She kissed him on the cheek and excused herself. When she left Rick's office she bumped into Riley, who was coming to check on Rick. Lisa told him he busy doing reports, and suggested they go and get dinner from the mess. Lisa wanted a chance to get to know Riley better.

After Lisa left, he thought of Helena and began to feel guilty. He quickly called her and apologized. Helena let Rick know that it was OK. She mentioned to Rick, that she was called in to fill in for Lisa at the tower, because Lisa was off leading the mission. Even though, Lisa was her competition; Helena checked with Rick to make sure Lisa was doing OK after the mission. She mentioned there was late movie at the theatre that they still could make if Rick wasn't too tired. He thought about it and agreed to go with Helena. Helena told him she would come to his office when she was done.

Helena was tired, but the thought of going to movies with Rick gave her a second wind. Rick was about to finish his report when Helena knocked at his door. He let her in and she began to kiss him like a woman possessed. There was just as much passion between them, as there was with Rick and Lisa. She told him she was happy he was back safely, and asked about the mission. Rick told her the story about Kyle, and she laughed at Lisa's reaction. Helena laughed also about not being to hear that over the radio. Rick asks if she was ready and they left for the movies.

Rick and Helena left the base and headed for the movies. They're were holding hands walking there. In the movie she cuddled up with Rick. She was so happy to spend time with Rick. She always imagined what it would be like to spend time with him after their first exchange over the tac net, but reality was way better than any of her fantasies. The movie ended and Rick walked Helena back the her quarters.

Standing in front of her door she kisses Rick again. She invites him in, and Rick hesitates. Helena notices and asks Rick what's wrong. He goes on to tell her about Lisa. Hearing Lisa's name makes Helena jealous, but she too understands the situation. Helena then listens to Rick talk about how easy it is to be with her. Helena cuts him off with a kiss. She fumbles for her keys and struggles hastily to open her door. Once in her quarters, Helena leads Rick by his hand to her bedroom. They fall to her bed with their bodies intertwined kissing passionately until they crossed that line that both of them thought would never be possible when they first met.


	13. Chapter 13

Broken Heart:

Being confused was nothing new for Rick. It seemed he lived his life that way. Last night he went and confused himself even more by sleeping with Helena. He didn't regret it one bit. He did however, feel guilty because of Lisa. As much as he loved Lisa, he didn't regret sleeping with Helena at all. He was even beginning to think he was in love with Helena too. It was amazing, but it made him fall deeper into confusion. He had to get going. He turned to Helena who had to get up also. They smiled at each other and gave each other a long passionate kiss. While Rick was confused, Helena was on cloud nine. She wished Rick a good day as he left and she started to get ready for her shift.

Rick still had follow up patrols with Riley, to search for Kyron. He was happy to have Max and Miriya back in the air after well deserved vacation after the Satellite Factory siege. They searched endlessly, without any luck. Seeing that they were not going to find him today Skull and Vermillion Squadron returned to base. As they returned to Macross City, the group encountered a group of Zentradi rebels in battle pods. They received permission to engage and Riley stepped to plate and showed her stuff. The pods were no match as Riley weaved in and out of the Zentradi attack pattern destroying pods along the way. "She was definitely better than me and Roy, she was on the same level as Max and Miriya, but way more reckless," thought Rick.

Lisa checking in to see if they were OK, was impressed herself; and teased Rick, "I see that we have the wrong Hunter, assigned to Skull-1, huh Rick?" Lisa teased. That one hurt but Rick didn't want to cause a scene. Everybody was laughing even Helena. Rick always went back to his old faithful reply that got Lisa riled up every time, "Glad to see you have a sense of humor today, Sourpuss," Rick countered.

Lisa was pissed again and pounded the button that shutoff communications. Everyone in the tower was quietly laughing at Rick's and Lisa's exchange at their stations. Helena thought "Boy, I thought I was bad!" Like everyone else she found the humor in their exchanges too, and wondered what else she missed before being assigned here.

Rick's patrol was over and he went back to his office to finish the days reports for Lisa. He was lost in thought trying to finish his work so he could get some sleep. Lisa and Helena's images filled his thoughts, he couldn't concentrate at all. Frustrated, he decided he needed to get some fresh air. As he left his office, he could hear laughing and giggling. It was coming closer and when he saw who it was. Rick turned pale and wanted to run and hide in his office, but it was too late. Lisa and Helena were headed to the mess. The two were laughing at Lisa's comment to Rick earlier. The two of them saw Rick as he was trying to hide in his office. "Speaking of devil, isn't that the former Skull-1 pilot," Helena giggled. "Haha very funny," was all Rick could say. Lisa sensing something wrong with Rick, asks him if he's OK. Rick's reply was simply, "Confused!" Lisa had hunch what was bothering him and so did Helena. Not wanting to make Rick more uncomfortable, but it did; as soon as the words left Lisa's mouth, "Wanna join us for lunch?" Rick's head was spinning and he actually felt like vomiting. The ever smooth Rick replied, "No thanks, I don't need to be more confused today!"

With that he ran down the hall away from Lisa and Helena. All they did was raise an eyebrow to Rick as he ran away from them. They then turned to each other and knew they needed to clear the air, but they're were not ready at his moment. "Would they ever be able to?" they both mused to themselves. All Lisa said was, "We need to talk soon!" To which, Helena could only nod as they headed to the Mess Hall for lunch.

After composing himself he felt a little better. He was getting hungry and figured some food in his stomach would help him concentrate better. Those thoughts went out the door when he saw Lisa and Helena eating lunch together. He was thinking about turning around and leaving, but he decided to own up the predicament he got himself into. He walked up to them and apologized for his behavior earlier, and asked if it was OK to join them. Lisa and Helena obliged and the three of them had an uneventful lunch. As they were leaving the Mess Hall, Rick asked them if he could speak to the both of them in his office.

Rick, Lisa, and Helena arrived at Rick's office, and he let them in and closed the door. He took a deep breath, and asked the girls to sit down and listen. He proceeded to share with the both of them his feeling about each of them. Rick continued on that this was messing with his head and very confused. He told them the only way he was going figure this out was be away from the two of them for awhile. He needed to clear his mind a bit, so he can make a decision. He apologized to the both of them for the situation and reiterated numerous times that the last thing he wants to do is hurt either of them. After he said his peace, he turned around and walked out the door. Rick leaving the two of them in his office totally shell shocked.

Lisa and Helena looked at each other not knowing what to say. They are both shocked to say the least. Rick's confession floored the both of them. They both said at the same time, "I love him!" Laughing, they sat there in silence amazed at what has become of their situation. Helena told Lisa they should get going, because she doesn't want to be in Rick's office when he returns. With that the two of them left Rick's office and headed back to the bridge.

It was a long day, Rick was happy to be home. He hid out at the park after he left his office. He tried to clear his mind, but to no avail. He found himself laying in bed unable to sleep. His thoughts was consumed with Lisa and Helena. It felt like he was back in his office earlier today. They haunted him relentlessly, until he slowly drifted of to sleep. Meanwhile, in their respective quarters, Lisa and Helena was enduring the same fate as Rick. Thoughts of Rick and each other filled their minds. They're were getting furious, not at each other surprisingly, but at themselves for getting caught up in this situation.


	14. Chapter 14

A Rainy Night I:

Rick woke up the next morning feeling like a train wreck. He slept, but it was a disturbed sleep. His mind was racing all night with thoughts of Lisa and Helena.

He sat at his kitchen table having some coffee. Rick was getting lost in his thoughts again. He thought of Lisa. Lisa had become a big part of his life. They have been through a lot, and had the stories to show for it. Through good times and bad times Lisa was there for him. He thought of the time they spent together. They both had to work hard to get where they were in their relationship. They still revert back to their old ways sometimes, but it's not like it how it was when they first met. He realized that they were pretty much a couple for while now. They never had "The Talk," to confirm it, but they were. Rick realized how much she loved him, when she was able to let him explore his feelings for Helena. Rick got upset at himself again for hurting Lisa for the millionth time. Rick sighed, "Oh Lisa!"

Rick was at the kitchen sink washing his coffee cup. He was looking out his kitchen window staring at the overcast sky. Rick had a much deserved day off and was trying to figure out what to do for the day. Drying his cup and putting it away; Rick began to think of Helena.

He leaned against his kitchen counter and drifted away into thought again. His relationship with Helena was a whirlwind. It started with something as harmless like the flirtatious exchange over the radio. Throw some improbable circumstances in between and now she is in Macross City. "Who would've thought," laughed Rick as he shook his head. Their relationship, was so different from his with Lisa. Everything fell into place with Helena, and it amazed Rick how they could talk about anything and everything without fighting. He was amazed by how easy it was to flirt with her and be intimate with her without any awkwardness. Rick, recollected of the night they had sex, it was amazing. "I think I believe in love at first sight now," Rick said out loud to nobody. It felt so right; then Rick remembered the guilt he felt. He felt guilty for betraying Lisa. "I have to get out of here," said Rick.

Rick dragged Riley and Max with him to the Arcade. It was a chance for him to try and not think about the girls for awhile. The three of them enjoyed themselves as it was a quick escape from rigors of everyday life. Max enjoyed family life, but it was nice to be out for bit with Rick. Riley was happy to have Rick in her life again. It was nice to have family again, especially after she thought she lost them all.

They spent a few hours in there and decided it was time to leave. Riley and Max accumulated a nice stack of winnings. They cashed out and left the Arcade. Riley suggested they to go to a bar for a few drinks on her dime. Max and Rick agreed, and as they turned to head to the bar. Rick saw Claudia, he was about to go and talk to her. When he saw Lisa and Helena walking up to her. "They must be on their lunch break," Rick thought. He decided against approaching Claudia. He told Max and Riley he had to bounce. Then he took off before Lisa or Helena could see them.

Max and Riley were looking at each other. They were both perplexed and didn't know what to say. Claudia's voice breaks the silence as she greets the two of them. Claudia is happy to see Riley, and checks to see if she is doing OK. She inquires with Max about his family and hopes they are doing fine. Lisa and Helena eventually catches up with Claudia. They see Max and Riley and say their, "Hellos!" Helena asks the two where is Rick today, and Riley told her he just ran off a few minutes ago.

Riley deciding to have fun with Helena. She asks Helena bluntly, "Are you and Lisa working my cousin too hard in bed? Rick looks really run down lately!" Helena blushed, and became very angry. Helena fired back, "That's none of your business, besides you know you're addressing a superior officer?"

Riley quickly responded, "Just remember he is my family, it is my business!" Lisa did not want Riley to get away with her insubordination without getting a word in. Lisa sharply added, "Don't remind us, one loud mouth Hunter is bad enough! Now we are stuck with you, God help us. Somebody must really hate me!" Riley knowing she got under their skin just laughed and headed to the bar with Max.

Claudia asked Riley where she was going, and Riley and Max told her. Claudia suggested they join her and girls for lunch they can get a drink at the restaurant. Riley looked at Lisa and Helena and smiled. She agreed to join them for lunch because she knew it would irritate Lisa and Helena. Most all, she liked Claudia and wanted to spend time her. Lisa and Helena just rolled their eyes and headed to the restaurant with Claudia and Riley. Max laughed and realized was this was a chance to escape, he wished the ladies a good day. He told them he needed to help Miriya at home with Dana, and that he was gone too long already.

As the four ladies walked to the restaurant. Lisa, joked with Riley, "You better be on your best behavior, Missy, I mean Lt." Riley just responded, "Yes mom!" Lisa decided to let it go, "No use butting heads with a Hunter," she thought to herself. Lunch was fun for all of them. The tension Riley created was gone and they were enjoying each others company. Riley laughed and gasped at all the stories of Rick and Roy. She was so happy that the Lisa and Claudia shared all the stories they knew of Rick and Roy. For Helena, it was informative for her too! Riley had been away and out of touch with Rick and Roy for so long. It was time for Claudia, Lisa, and Helena to get back to work, and Riley was going to try and find Rick to see if he was OK.

Riley decided to have fun with Lisa and Helena as they left. "Bye Lisa, Bye Helena, tell me when the threesome with Rick happens," Riley teased. Lisa and Helena were speechless just looking at Riley in total disbelief as she walked away. Claudia was hunched over trying to breathe, because she was laughing so hard. "Shut up, Claudia," Lisa snapped. Helena flipped Claudia off and walked away with Lisa headed back to base.

Claudia finally caught up with Lisa and Helena after composing herself. Claudia couldn't help herself and said, "A threesome might solve all your problems. I didn't know a Hunter could be so smart."

"Boy if Roy could see you two, the sourpuss twins all hung up over his little brother at the same time," Claudia continued. She then began to break out in hysterical laughter again. The girls pissed off after being teased by Riley and Claudia, left Claudia by herself and returned to base.

When Claudia got to her station she noticed Lisa and Helena were already there at their respective stations in full work mode. It was the Terrible Trios turn for lunch, and Admiral Gloval was away at meeting.

They were the only ones there. Claudia took the opportunity to apologize and let them know she was just joking earlier. She also told them Riley was probably doing the same. Lisa complained to Claudia about Riley being a carbon copy of Rick when they first met. She was telling her it was déjà vu. Helena laughed and mentioned she never thought Rick could be like that. Lisa shot the death stare to Claudia, "Don't even say a word, Claudia," Lisa snapped.

Claudia went on to tell them they should lighten up and relax. Claudia ended by telling them lunch was fun, and that after work they should get together for a Hunter free evening. Lisa and Helena laughed and agreed. They went on to have an uneventful shift which was very much welcomed for a change.


	15. Chapter 15

A Rainy Night II:

Rick ran off from the arcade until he reached Macross Park. He found a quiet bench under a tree to catch his breath. He was chastising himself for getting unglued over Lisa and Helena. He was hunched over with his head in his hands feeling really sorry for himself. The overcast skies above Macross City signaled a storm was coming. Slowly, then faster and faster rain drops fell from the sky. The tree provided some cover, but Rick was starting to get wet. "Oh, great what else could go wrong," Rick thought.

Not wanting to sit in the rain Rick decided to head home. When he finally got there he was soaked. As he entered the door to his quarters he heard his phone ring. He answered and it was, Riley. She was worried about him after he ran off and could not locate him. She gave him grief for not answering his cell phone. Rick told her he didn't know she called, and that he must of had it on silent.

Rick reassured Riley that he was fine, and that he needed some time to himself to think. Riley knew what he was thinking about, so she decided to tell him she had lunch with his ladies, and Claudia. Rick was happy she was spending time with Claudia, and he wanted her to get to know Lisa and Helena. Riley went on to tell Rick how she joked around and teased them. Rick was giving her grief about it, because he knew he would feel the blowback from Lisa and Helena. Riley just told Rick, "You're a big boy, I'm sure you can deal with it!" After finally convincing Riley he was fine; Rick thanked Riley for checking on him. He also thanked her for a good time at the Arcade. Riley told him that he owed her a night of drinks for bailing on her earlier. Rick agreed and hung up.

After getting off the phone with Riley; Rick jumps into the shower to warm up. He thinks of the day's events and laughs to himself. He was able to convince himself to let it go for a few hours earlier. So he'll try to do it for the rest of the night. The time away from Lisa and Helena was starting to give him some clarity.

Lisa, Helena, and Claudia where leaving the base after a long and slow day of duty. They were trying to find a place where they could go for a "Hunter free" night. As they strolled to their quarters, they got caught in the same rain storm that chased Rick home.

Claudia's place was the closest so the three of them ended up there. They were all soaking wet. Claudia let it slip, "Boy what I wouldn't give to see Rick's reaction looking at you two all soaking wet!"

"So much for a "Hunter free" night, Claudia," Helena fired back. Claudia laughed and reminded them that just because he is not here physically, doesn't mean she can't give them grief about Rick. They all laughed and decided it was best to stay in. They decided to order pizza and Claudia opened a bottle of wine while they waited. Their pizza arrived and they continued to drink more wine with dinner. They were having a good time talking about work, the gossip around base, and if the Terrible Trio was ever going to find boyfriends.

They cleaned up the mess from dinner and proceeded to crack another bottle of wine open. Claudia deciding this was the best chance Lisa and Helena will ever get to hear each other out about Rick. She decides to push some buttons. Claudia mentions to them that it was odd of Rick to bail on Riley and Max. "I wonder what that was all about," she wonders out loud. She then looks at the two of them, and asks them what's new with Rick.

Lisa, takes a sip of wine and proceeds to tell them how she feels. Lisa tells them that after all that Rick and her have been through, she can't see herself with anybody else but Rick. She went on to say she's in love him and wants him to be happy, but this situation is eating her up. Lisa tells them what makes it worse is that she thinks of Helena as a sister. Lisa is now a mess, even though Lisa and Helena are competing for Rick's affection; Helena can't stand to see her friend in pain. She goes to Lisa and hugs her until she calms down. Lisa thanks Helena and takes another sip of wine.

Helena still looking at Lisa, takes a sip of wine herself; and confesses to the both them her feelings for Rick. She tells them she always believed in love at first sight, but never in a million years thought that it would ever happen to her. She was in love with Rick, she told them how everything came easy to their relationship. It seemed like it was meant to be. Helena apologized to Lisa, because she knew Lisa was totally lost in love with Rick. Also, because she knew how hard Lisa had to work for her relationship with Rick. Lisa told her she didn't have to apologize to her, and goes to hug her friend. She also told her that things just happened and she has no control of it.

Claudia tells them she proud of them for being mature about the whole situation, and for not killing each other over Rick. Claudia goes on to tell them they need to do this with Rick. They looked like they just saw ghost when Claudia mentions this. Claudia laughs and says, "Just think of tonight as practice!" They both laugh sheepishly at Claudia's comment. They continue on with their evening; happy to go on with it without any drama.

Rick was laying on his bed unable to sleep. He was listening to the raindrops hitting the roof of his quarters. It helped take his mind off of Lisa and Helena. Not ready to sleep, he begins to think of Roy. He misses him terribly, then his thoughts drift to Riley. He is so happy to have a family again. He then thinks about Claudia, "I wonder how she's doing," he asks himself. He reaches for his phone that is on the night stand and calls Claudia.

The phone rings at Claudia's quarters, "Who could this be," Claudia thought to herself. She answers the phone and chuckles to herself when she hears Rick's voice. She starts a conversation with Rick asking how he's doing, while letting him know how she's managing. Claudia knows that Lisa and Helena knew she was talking to Rick. Lisa and Helena are being tortured wondering what Rick and Claudia are talking about. Claudia not so subtly tells Rick that his two ladies are here with her, and they were trying to have a "Hunter free" evening. Rick laughed and was trying to get off the phone, when Claudia told Rick that he needs to talk to them. She suggested that now is best time since they're both here and they're are not going anywhere because of the weather. She reassured Rick, she would not let anything get out of control. He told her he would be there in 10 minutes and hung up. Claudia turns to the girls and says "He's coming in 10 minutes, this soap opera ends tonight ladies!"

Rick hangs up and takes a deep breath. "Guess it's now or never," he says; as he leaves his quarters. He starts walking to Claudia's and realized he still has not decided on who he wants. He tells himself he is just going to go with it and see where it takes him. He finally makes it to Claudia's front door. Taking a deep breath, Rick begins to knock on Claudia's door. "Here I go," he tells himself as Claudia lets him in.


	16. Chapter 16

A Rainy Night III:

Claudia let Rick in and greeted him with a hug, and she whispered into his ear, "Just be honest with them, sweetie!" Rick's fears were confirmed when he saw Lisa and Helena sitting on Claudia's couch. He saw the wine glasses and the empty wine bottles, and thought sarcastically, "This is exactly what I need two drunk spitfires at my throat!"

Lisa and Helena gave Rick a tentative smile, because somebody was not going like what they heard from Rick tonight. He realized there was no turning back now. Rick took a deep breath and looked at Lisa and began.

He told Lisa one more time that he loves her with all his heart. Rick apologizes for taking so long to finally figure it out. Rick went on about not wanting to lose everything he worked so hard for with her. Lisa couldn't it take it anymore and started crying. Rick looked at Lisa and told her, "I only want what's best for you Lisa, and not what's good for me," Rick said to Lisa. "What's best for you Lisa, is to be away from me right now, because I'm so confused," Rick pleaded with Lisa. Every word hurting him more and more as they leave his mouth.

He took a moment to gather himself. Claudia was holding Lisa trying to console her. Rick then looked to Helena, he was a mess. He wanted to bail so bad. Rick snapped himself out of it and continued.

He walked to Helena and took her hand. Rick told Helena that it was so improbable that they met. Rick told her how she captivates him and swept him off his feet. He tells Helena, he truly believes it was love at first sight. Helena can't take it anymore and is a crying mess like Lisa. Rick finishes, and he tells Helena, "It's not about me, but what I can do for you!" Rick continues, "Helena I can't to anything for you right now, because I'm confused."

He noticed now Claudia sitting in between Lisa and Helena. Claudia had one arm wrapped around each of them. Their faces were buried in her chest. They were crying uncontrollably, and Claudia was doing her best to soothe them. Rick was mess, he was crying too. He was so emotional, because he just hurt two women he truly loves. He loves Lisa and Helena in different ways; but loves them deeply, nonetheless.

Rick continues on and tells them this hardest thing he has ever had to do. Rick tells them he loves them both again and and if things are to truly work out with one them; he needs time. Rick tells them he needs time away from them, because that's the only way he is going to figure out who he really wants to be with.

"Just understand that me letting the both of you go right now, doesn't mean I'm giving up on either of you," Rick went on to say. He told them that he loved the both of them one more time. He reminded them if their love for him was as strong as his for Lisa and Helena respectively; then this time apart would only make it stronger.

He walked to Lisa and kissed her on the cheek, and then to Helena and kissed her on the cheek too! He then looked at Claudia and they gave each other a nod. She understood what Rick was going through, and how much this was tearing him up. Rick then walked out of Claudia's quarters, closing the door silently. He leans his back against it and sighs out loud, "What have I done?"

As Rick leaves, the girls start to cry hysterically. Claudia is left to pick up the pieces. She tells Lisa and Helena, that they are staying with her tonight. She goes on to tell them it's still pouring outside, and they shouldn't be wandering around after what just happened. Lisa and Helena are too sad to object to Claudia. They ask Claudia what are they going to do. They both wonder out loud if they chased him away for good. Claudia goes to the kitchen to grab the third bottle of wine for the night. She opens it and wine starts filling the girls glasses. They toast, "To broken hearts!"

Rick is totally devastated! He walking the streets of Macross City in the rain aimlessly. Images of Lisa and Helena sad and crying ate at Rick like a slow torture method. He ended up at the hangar on base. He sat on the ground and rested his back against the landing gear of Skull-1. He thought about Roy, and how disappointed he would be to see Rick like this. "Sorry big brother, I screwed up bad this time! I hurt them both, Roy," Rick said out loud.

Jack Archer and Wolf Squadron, was doing routine patrols in the Pacific Northwest. They encountered rebel Zentradi's and engaged them. The skirmish led Wolf Squadron far from Base-6 by the time they had dispatched the Zentradi rebels. They encountered the same bad weather that was affecting Macross City. Jack figured the storm was headed in the direction of Base-6. He didn't want Wolf Squadron to fly hours in that nasty storm. Jack concluded, that Macross City was the closet base for them to hunker down until the storm passed. He contacted Cmdr. Mitchell, and informed her of the plan. She agreed with Jack, and told him to be safe. She also told Jack she would contact the tower at Macross to give them the heads up. Wolf Squadron, was given permission to land in Macross, and they taxied their veritechs to the hangar.

Rick is startled when he hears the commotion of Wolf Squadron arriving. Rick sees Jack and heads for his veritech. Jack tells Rick what happened and Rick offers his place for Jack, Izzy, and Hiro for the night. Jack thanks him, but he noticed that Rick looks down and sad. Jack tells Hiro and Izzy to go to the mess and get something to eat. Rick and Jack walk to Rick's office in the hangar to talk.

Rick tells Jack everything about what just happened at Claudia's house. Rick really expects to get in a fight with Jack over breaking Helena's heart. Jack is just shocked that the both them are pining over Rick so bad. "Rick Hunter, you are my hero! Roy Fokker would be so proud of you! You got the RDF's most dedicated and hottest officers to fall in love you," said Jack as he was hunched over laughing. "Thanks a lot," was all Rick could say.

Jack agreed with Rick's decision that he needed sometime away from them to really clear his head so Rick can decide who he truly wants. Jack tells Rick he sent Izzy and Hiro to the mess, and he's going to join them. Not having anything better to do Rick joins Jack. As they walk to the Mess Hall, they run into Riley. Rick asks Riley why she is here so late when she is off of duty. Riley tells Rick and Jack she couldn't sleep, so she was in the flight simulators getting some practice in. Riley then asked Rick why he was here so late, and Rick spills everything to her. Riley smiled and reminded Rick he still owed her drinks yet. Rick laughed and Jack was wondering what was going on. So Rick told Jack, and he was more than ready to join them for a drink.

After getting a bite to eat at the Mess Hall, and explaining to Riley why Wolf Squadron was in Macross; The pilots headed to town for some drinks. They went to the base hang out and Rick honored his debt to Riley and bought her drinks. He was being a good host and bought a round for Jack, Izzy, and Hiro. The five of them drank the night away. It was a much needed release for all of them, especially for Rick. Riley, laughed at all the girls hitting on Rick. She then realized that Lisa and Helena would kill her if she let Rick go home with a random stranger. "You know, I must really like those two sourpusses to be doing this for them," she thought to herself.

Riley walked up to Rick who had a hot blond hanging all over him. She tapped the blonde on the shoulder, and told her Rick is taken. The blonde gasped and got up and walked away. Riley then tapped blond on the shoulder again. The hot blonde now irritated turns to face Riley; Riley laughing tells her sorry again, but Rick is taken by two women at the moment. The blonde totally floored by Riley's antics, throws her drink at Rick and walks away. Rick looks at Riley and Riley says, "I can't let you go home with a random stranger, because Lisa and Helena will skin me alive!"

Rick asks Riley why is she concerned about Lisa and Helena. She tells Rick, that they both look out for her like a little sister; and she really appreciates it. Riley goes on to tell Rick, either one of them is the right one for him. He just needs to decide which one he wants to be with. Rick sarcastically tells Riley, "Thanks you're so helpful!" He walks away to the bar to get a round of shots to get away from Riley. The five of them shut the bar down. The bar was nice enough to give them few more shots after they closed. They finally made their way out of the bar and headed for a 24 hour diner to sober up a bit. It was 4 in the morning, the five of them had some coffee, and had an early breakfast. They laughed as they recounted the nights events.

They finally made it Rick's place as the sun was rising. Riley didn't bother to go home, she went in and slept on Rick's couch. Rick let Izzy sleep in his bed. Rick, Jack, and Hiro crashed on Rick's floor. The drunk pilots fell asleep instantly.

Claudia left her place early for duty, she needed to get away from Lisa and Helena for a bit. She left them sleeping on her couch. It was still pouring, and Claudia was glad she remembered her rain coat and umbrella. Claudia walked past Rick's place and noticed the light was on and the door was left open. She walked to Rick's place and peeked in hesitantly. She laughed when she saw all the drunken bodies on the couch and floor. She turned Rick's light off and locked his door as she left. "Guess he needed to unwind a bit," she laughed. She then wondered why Jack and Wolf Squadron was here in Macross. "Oh well, I guess I will find out when get to the tower," she said to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Private Time I:

The storm that pelted Macross City yesterday, still has not relented at all. Claudia hurries to work not wanting to get more wet than she already is. She gets to the base Mess Hall, and wonders when the weather is going to break. Her head is pounding, because she has a small hangover from last night. After getting a cup of coffee and some breakfast she finds a table, and is glad to be alone after a drama filled night. Her mind drifts to Lisa and Helena, Claudia hopes they will be OK; and hope they don't do something they would regret later. She then thinks about Rick and how funny it was to see him passed out on his floor. Claudia hopes Rick gets his shit together soon, because none of them can continue on like this.

Claudia after finishing breakfast, heads to the tower for a day of duty. She learns why Wolf Squadron is here in Macross from the night shift, and that they will be stuck in Macross one more day due to the bad weather. She checks who is on patrol, and noticed it's Skull Squadron. Knowing Rick and Riley are hating life right now, she decides to be nice. Claudia notices that Vermillion Squadron is slated to back up Skull Squadron today. She calls Max and apologizes for bothering him, and she explains the situation to Max. He understands and agrees to fill in for his friends today. Claudia thanks him and calls Rick place. Riley answers the phone reluctantly and Claudia breaks the good news to her. Riley thanks Claudia and drifts back to sleep again. Riley murmurs, "Remind to me buy her lunch the next time I see her, I owe her big time!"

Lisa stirs as she starts to get up. She yawns and stretches and realized she has a pounding headache. She looks around the room and sees the empty wine glasses and bottles. "I can't believe I drank that much last night," Lisa said. She hears Helena snoring, and then it hits Lisa. She remembers last night, and all the hurt and pain she felt. She sits down to to gather herself, because she wants to cry again. Lisa then remembers she needs to go in to the base today. "Why did I have to be on duty today," Lisa said to herself trying to keep it together. She took and deep breath and woke Helena.

Helena slowly wakes, to Lisa trying to wake her up. Like Lisa, Helena's head is pounding from a raging hangover too! After getting her bearings, Helena blurts out, "WTF, happened last night!" She also looks around the room and sense of anguish enters Helena. She looks at Lisa, as she feels her emotions start to betray her. Lisa, seeing Helena about to lose it says, "We need to get going, we have a day shift today." Helena could only roll her eyes, because how was she going to get through the day with a killer hangover and dealing with a broken heart. They both clean up last nights mess and head to their respective quarters to get ready for the day.

Helena arrives at her quarters and proceeds to take a shower. The warm water feels good and relaxes her. Helena is filled with tension, because of her situation with Rick and Lisa. She has never had to deal with something so difficult in her personal or professional life. Helena makes some coffee hoping to help her hangover. She is hurting, and trying to find a solution to her problem. Helena spaces out until she sees the time and hesitantly walks out the door and heads to base.

Lisa was sitting on her bed after showering. She was drying her hair trying not to think about Rick. It was no use, she couldn't get him out of her mind! "This is going to be a long day," Lisa said out loud. Walking to her kitchen she makes a cup of coffee. The thought of not going in today is crossing her mind. She seriously considers it, but thinks better of it. Finishing her coffee, Lisa heads to the base.

Lisa and Helena reach base at the same time and run into each other at the mess. They give each other a reluctant smile as they get their breakfast. Helena and Lisa find a table and start to eat not saying a word to each other. They finish breakfast and head to the tower still no words exchanged. Before they enter the tower, Helena pulls Lisa aside and asks her, "Do you remember our promise?" Lisa tells her she remembers, and asked why. Helena tells Lisa she doesn't want to lose their friendship, and goes on to tell Lisa that she would be a mess if she lost Rick and Lisa. Lisa trying not to lose it before going in the tower, tells Helena she understands and feels the same.

Taking a deep breath they both enter the tower. The day goes by and Helena is glad to see Wolf Squadron is here in Macross. She was a little sad hearing that Rick wouldn't be flying patrol today. She thought though it might be a good thing, it might be easier to get through the day not having to deal with Rick.

Lisa upon hearing that Rick was off today, went into a rage. "Who the hell gave him permission to take the day off," she snapped. "Since when did he get promoted to Admiral, and gets to call all the shots," she continued. Not thinking she grabbed the phone and dialed Rick's quarters. Riley answered the phone again; Lisa was on a roll and demanded to speak to Rick. Riley too hungover, didn't argue and gave the phone to Rick. Rick took the phone and proceeded to get ripped a new one by Lisa. He didn't want to deal with it and hung up on her. "Oh that man," Lisa screamed as she slammed the phone.

Claudia seeing Lisa fall off her rocker, tries to reason with Lisa. Claudia tells Lisa why she switched Vermillion and Skull Squadron today. This pissed Lisa off more and she railed into Claudia. Claudia not going to let Lisa take her pain out on everybody, grabs her by arm and takes her into the hallway. "What's gotten into you," Claudia snaps at Lisa. "Do you really have to ask Claudia," Lisa replied. Claudia told it's her no reason to act like this and if she continues she's going home for the day too. Lisa apologizes and they go back into the tower.

The Terrible Trio picking up on Lisa's behavior this morning, start to giggle and laugh amongst each other. They know all to well that Rick was the cause of Lisa going ballistic again. Helena still hung over and sick of hearing the girls gossip about her friends, gives the Trio a tongue lashing of a lifetime about minding their own business. When she was done; Sammie was crying, Kim was quivering at her station, and Vanessa was speechless and keeping her head down avoiding any eye contact with anyone. Lisa and Claudia witnessed Helena's tirade as they enter the tower. All Claudia says is "I guess it's contagious!"

Rick is unable to sleep from his pleasant wake up call from Lisa. He stumbles to the kitchen and makes a pot of coffee. Slowly, Jack wakes up from all the commotion Rick is making and joins Rick in the kitchen. They have a some coffee and recollect about last night. Jack tells Rick he has to go back to base to get an update on the weather and leaves taking a hungover Hiro and Izzy with him. Rick realizing he has a ton of paperwork to finish; contemplates whether going in or not today is a good idea. Riley, stumbles in the kitchen and tells Rick, "Lisa is way too grumpy and she needs to get laid!" Rick laughs and tells her, "Remind me to tell Lisa you said that?" Riley laughs and slaps Rick on the back of his head as she goes to get a cup of coffee.

The rest of the day is uneventful at the tower. Helena is happy and her mood changes when she sees Jack and Wolf Squadron. Jack and Helena go and have lunch together and they catch up. Helena fills Jack in on her situation, and Jack just listens and offers her his support. He mentions that he'll be here for another day, so they should get together with Hiro and Izzy after her shift is over. She agrees and heads back to the tower.

Lisa, Claudia, and Helena are relieved that their shift was finally over. Helena excused herself and told them she needed to meet Jack, Izzy, and Hiro. Claudia asked Lisa if she wanted to hang out, but Lisa declined wanting to be by herself. Claudia was hesitant to leave Lisa by herself, but relented.

Lisa was walking home after leaving Claudia. She was lost in her thoughts when she realized she was standing in front of Rick's door. "What am I doing here," she said to herself as she was turning around to leave. She hears Rick's door open, and she starts to panic. Lisa wants to run, but she is frozen. Rick is shocked when he sees Lisa standing at his front door. Gathering his composure, he asks Lisa "What are you doing here?"

Lisa was deciding whether to make some lame excuse up or to be honest with him. "I can't be away from you Rick, I can't, I just can't," she tells him. Rick is trying to decide what to do, he shares a look with Lisa and they get lost in each other's eyes. He loses all control and begins to kiss her. He kissed her like he never has before. They break their kiss and both of them are speechless. Rick gathers himself and pulls Lisa into his quarters. They make love to each other for the rest of the afternoon. After a short nap, the both of them feels better. Not wanting to avoid the elephant in the room Lisa asks Rick, "What about Helena?" Rick not wanting to deal with it at the moment, takes Lisa into his arms and they begin to kiss again. Lisa knows Rick is avoiding her question, but doesn't not resist. She knows each time she shares with Rick might be her last with him. She returns his kisses with equal passion and they makes love again into the evening.

Helena is so relieved to get her mind off of Rick for bit. She has a blast with her old friends. She was also glad everyone was still hung over from the night before, so the drinking was kept at a minimum. Jack told Hiro and Izzy to go and check up on their veritechs to make sure they will be ready for tomorrow. He mentioned Cmdr. Mitchell is getting antsy and needs them back already. Helena told Jack he should go with them, because she's tired and had a long day. When Helena finally gets home, she decides to call Lisa to see how she is holding up. Lisa's phone rings and rings until she gets Lisa's voicemail. Helena left a message for Lisa, checking to see if she was OK. After hanging up, she contemplates calling Rick. She misses him terribly! Temptation gets the better of Helena, and she dials Rick's number. Rick's phone rings and rings, but there is no answer. She leaves a sweet message for Rick and hangs up. Not thinking anything about, and dead tired; Helena drifts off to sleep thinking about Rick.


	18. Chapter 18

Private Time II:

Lisa and Rick were sleeping peacefully after spending the afternoon and evening making love to each other. The morning sunlight shined through Rick's bedroom window and onto the sleeping couple. Rick slowly woke up and realized who was laying next to him. He kissed her in on the shoulder and she began to wake up. She greeted him with kiss good morning. They showered together and she left for her place to get fresh uniform. Rick then started to get ready, when Lisa returned with coffee and breakfast for them. When they were done the two of them walked to the base together. They didn't say a word, they just wanted to enjoy each other's company. When they got to base they went their separate ways, leaving each other with a kiss. Their kiss didn't go unnoticed as the Terrible Trio saw them kissing as they reported for the duty.

Lisa arrived at the tower, with the look of stares directed at her. The Trio spilled the beans to Claudia and Helena. Helena was too shocked to give the Trio grief again. The day was spent in a uncomfortable silence. Everybody was happy to leave, and as Lisa was getting ready to exit the tower. She hears her name being paged over the intercom. She had to report to Admiral Gloval's office.

Helena is relieved that she wasn't called in to Gloval's office with Lisa. She was mad at her, but she understood. She saw with her own eyes how much Rick and Lisa loved each other. She thinks how can Rick be so confused, but then remembers how strong her feelings for Rick are. She's not paying attention to where she's going and is at Rick's office. "What am I doing," she chastises herself. She knocks at his door and he answers. Rick is shocked to see Helena. She is overcome with emotion and pushes Rick back into his office. She locks his door and proceeds to unleash all her passion and love onto Rick. They end up making love on Rick's desk. After they are finished and are trying to catch their breath, Helena tells Rick to meet her a her quarters tonight after he gets off of work.

Lisa is headed to Gloval's office when she passes Rick's office, she sees Helena leaving his office straightening out her uniform. She wanted to confront her, but she thought back to last night. She realized she would be hypocrite is she said anything to Helena. Besides she had a meeting to attend with Admiral Gloval.

Rick was finally done with his paperwork, and was thankful he was done for the day. He left base and headed for Helena's quarters. When he arrived she let him in, and he was shocked to see that Helena made a nice dinner for him. They talked about their day, and after they were done. They cleaned up and moved to the couch. She cuddled against him, and told him their session in his office was fun.

Helena took a deep breath, and asked Rick, "Do you think two people need each other?" Rick didn't know how to answer that. Helena continued on, "Do you think two people belong together," she went on.

Rick was confused and asked Helena what she was getting at. Helena told Rick that she loves him, but more and more she thinks that Rick and Lisa belong together. Rick was about to speak, when Helena stopped him. Helena went on to tell Rick, about how many times he saved Lisa; how it just seems like when Lisa is in distress Rick is the one there for her. "The two of you have a history that I can't compete with," Helena said as she broke down into tears. Helena finished, "Rick, you and Lisa, NEED each other. The two of you BELONG together!"

Rick was shocked, he told Helena that he loves her. Helena told him she does too, but if he chose her she knew he would leave her eventually for Lisa. Helena told Rick, if he chose her that she would leave Macross, forcing Rick to be with Lisa. Rick knew he couldn't get through to Helena. He was sad and didn't know what to do.

Helena went on to tell Rick, she loves him so much. She wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she was keeping him from Lisa. Helena asked Rick for one more thing before he left. Rick looked at Helena puzzled. Helena asked, "Just for tonight, I want you to be mine Rick, before I let you go. Just for tonight, Rick?"

Rick was a mess after hearing Helena's request. He looked at her and saw that she was serious. He also saw how much she truly loved him enough to let him go. He thought for a moment, "Is this my last time with Helena?" Rick stood up and walked to Helena. He then took her hand and led her to her bedroom. They shared one last intimate night together. It was passion, love, and lust rolled all into one. Morning came and they realized they had to go their separate ways.

Helena woke Rick, and told him, "Rick I will never forget you and I will always love you! Don't hurt Lisa, or you will answer to me!" Rick smiled and told her only if she promised him something. Helena looked at Rick funny, so Rick said, "You are too important to Lisa, Claudia, and all of us to leave. The RDF and Macross City needs you here!" Helena began to cry, but she knew what Rick meant. She joked with him, "You can't get rid of me that easily, sweetie! Rick left Helena's on a good note. As he left her place he was face to face with Lisa. She had come by to walk with Helena to work. Lisa shocked to say the least didn't utter one word, and took off running. Not wanting to lose Lisa, Rick took off chasing after her.

Lisa was crying and running through the streets of Macross City. Rick was in hot pursuit. Lisa realizing that she wasn't going to out run Rick finally stopped. When Rick caught up to her she let him have it,"Shouldn't you be in bed with Helena? It seems you made your mind up already, and it's not me!"

Rick was about of breath and not wanting to deal with it; told Lisa, "Just once will you listen before you start verbally assaulting me!" Lisa knowing she should listen to what Rick had to say, eases up a bit on Rick. She listens as Rick tells her what happened with Helena. When he was done Lisa asked with hurt voice, "Then why did you have sex with her again, after she told you to be with me?" She had a hard time accepting that. Then she thought back to her tactics. She realized she would've done the same if she was in Helena's shoes. They were sitting on the sidewalk, when Rick scooted next to Lisa and put his arm around her. "I'm mad at you," Lisa snapped at Rick. Rick looked at her and Lisa said, "I mad at you for taking so long to make up your mind and putting us through all of this!" When she finished she kissed him, and told him "There will be plenty of time for you to make it up to me!"

After composing themselves, they realized they still had to go to work. Lisa growled, and grabbed her cell phone and called in sick for the day. Lisa looked at Rick, so he called Riley and told her he's not coming in for the day. They both kissed and started off to Lisa's place holding hands. The walk to Lisa's seemed like an eternity! Rick and Lisa didn't mind, however. They were happy to finally be alone together with no regrets. They were so happy to be together they ran into her quarters and locked the door. Not seeing a need to be anywhere else; The two lovers stayed in her quarters until they had to leave for duty the next day.


	19. Chapter 19

Private Time III:

Rick and Lisa were in total bliss. Morning came to soon for the reunited couple. They lay in bed getting a last kiss in before heading back to reality. Reluctantly, they got out of bed. Rick had go back to his place to get ready, and gave Lisa a kiss goodbye. He checked with her to see if she wanted him to walk with her to work. Lisa thought about it for a bit, and said, "Thanks Rick, but I'm going check on Helena before I go to base." She felt guilty for hurting Helena, after everything she still considered her as a friend. Lisa also felt guilty for stealing Rick from her, even though she really didn't.

Lisa finished getting ready and left her quarters. She walked towards Helena's, hoping her friend was OK. She finally reached Helena's and saw that she was exiting her quarters too. They saw each other and didn't know what to say. Lisa walked to Helena, and Helena ran into Lisa's arms and they hugged each other. Lisa apologized to Helena for everything and said, "I wish we never had to go through this!" Helena in tears, replied, "Lisa' just don't hurt him!"

As they walked to base it was weird for the both of them. They knew they both had to get over it, because Helena wasn't going anywhere. Gloval needed her as much as he needed Lisa. No matter what, Lisa and Helena, were always going to be in contact with each other because of work. Before they entered the tower, Lisa grabbed Helena's arm and pulled her to the side. She told Helena, "You've become one of my best friends, just like Claudia. I never thought I would have so much people in my life that cared for me! No matter what you think of me now, I love you, OK!" Helena trying not to cry told Lisa, "I know Lisa, I feel the same way too, I love you! Just remember I'm here for you no matter what!"

It was awkward for awhile especially when Rick appeared on the tac net. Rick did his part by being Rick, and driving Lisa up the wall. For once, Lisa welcomed it. In a weird way it helped relieve the tension on tower caused by Lisa's and Helena's relationship with Rick. Things got back to normal as they could be. Claudia, Helena, and Lisa always went to lunch together. Lisa was with them, whenever she wasn't with Rick.

Weeks had passed, and Riley and Rick were in the hangar relaxing after long patrol. They were leaned up against the wall, when Riley tells Rick, "You look happy, Lisa must be doing you right! On top of that, she hasn't yelled at me for two weeks! Keep up the good work!" They both are laughing uncontrollably, when they see Lisa standing right in front of them. Riley looks at Lisa and starts squirming. Rick is laughing still, because he knows Lisa is going to give Riley hell now. Lisa looks at Riley and says, "You're right Missy, your cousin is doing me right!" Riley is shocked, but likes that Lisa is joking back with her.

Rick on the other hand is so embarrassed he starts to walk away. Lisa grabs Rick's arm, and tells him why she's here to see him. She told him Admiral Gloval forced her to take a few days off, because she's been working so hard. Lisa told Rick, that Helena manipulated the flight schedules to give Skull Squadron the same days off as Lisa. Riley was happy and thanked Lisa, to which Lisa told her to thank Helena. When they were left alone, Lisa asked Rick if he wanted to run away to Monument City for a night. Rick was suprised, but liked the idea. He liked it more when Lisa used her sultry voice and asked, "Well, flyboy, what do you think?" Rick could not refuse Lisa.

Riley went to the tower to thank Helena. Riley saw Helena and Claudia leaving for lunch. She catches up to them and thanks Helena for the days off. Helena tells her not to worry about it. Claudia asks Riley to join them for lunch. Riley agrees and they head to the Mess Hall. The three of them enjoyed a laughter filled lunch, courtesy of Riley. Claudia suggests after work they go shopping in the city, and they all agree.

Lisa is done with work and headed home. She wants to pack her stuff and go and get Rick. Meanwhile, Rick is doing the the same thing. He is hurrying home wanting to pack. They both want to escape and be alone for a few days. Lisa is done packing and calls the base to send a jeep for her. She then calls Rick and lets him know she waiting for the jeep and will be on the way soon. Rick can't wait and time seems to drag by slowly as he waits for her.

After getting picked up they head for base, and they take a shuttle to Monument City. After arriving, they are transported to their hotel, which looks really expensive. Lisa looks at Rick and said, "Don't worry, being the Admiral's daughter has its perks!" Lisa got sad for moment thinking about her dad. Rick sensed this and kisses her on the cheek, which snaps Lisa out of it. They check in and get their room, and decide to get some rest before they head for a night on the town.

Lisa was tired and fell asleep quickly, Rick, however, couldn't take a nap. So he decided to do something nice for Lisa. He went and bought some flowers for Lisa. When he was walking back to the hotel, he passed a jewelry store. He didn't think twice and kept walking. As he walked on, he realized what kind of store he passed. Rick stopped in his tracks, and turned around. When he got to the store, Rick paused. He was apprehensive, because he knew what he was about to do. Rick thought about it for what seemed and eternity, before going in. Later, Rick exits the store with a huge smile as he heads back to the hotel.

Lisa awoke to find Rick gone, and was beginning to get worried. He didn't leave a note for her. She was about to call his cell phone, when she heard the door open. She smiled when she saw Rick with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Lisa took them and smelled them she put them on the table, and proceeded to ravish Rick.

Lisa reminded Rick that they have dinner reservations later in the evening, and pushed him out of bed to get ready. They both took their time, it felt nice not having to rush off somewhere. Rick was getting nervous, but told himself, "You've been through way worse, Hunter!"

Rick was done getting dressed. He was dressed in a suit, hoping Lisa liked what he was wearing. Lisa finally done is wearing sexy black dress that made Rick stare intently at her. Lisa smacked him to snap out if it, and said, "I guess you like it!" She looked at Rick and was drooling at what she saw. She was tempted to not leave the room for the rest of the night, but thought there would be plenty of time for that later.

Lisa and Rick enjoyed a romantic dinner. They were flirting with each other all night. Rick started to think of the ring in his pocket and became distracted. Lisa noticed his far away look, and started kissing his hand. He snapped out of it and smiled with her. After dinner they danced and enjoyed wonderful evening. They were walking back to their hotel, and they were holding hands. Rick was trying to think of the perfect time to ask her. He couldn't figure out when. He wasn't really paying attention, until he realized that they were back in their room again. Rick thought to himself, "It's now or never!"

Rick spins Lisa around to face him. She looks bewildered as Rick drops to a knee. Lisa starts crying knowing what's coming. Rick trying not lose his composure desperately, says to Lisa, "Lisa Hayes, will you marry me?" Lisa is shocked, she's shaking because she so happy. She looks at Rick, who looks like he turning blue in his face because he's holding his breath waiting for her answer. She tackles Rick landing on top of him. They're face to face inches apart from one another. She takes Rick's face in her hands, and says without any doubt, "Yes!" The two engaged lovers spend the rest of the night showing their love for each other.

Back in Macross City; Riley, Claudia, and Helena were wandering around the city shopping. They were blowing off steam after a long day of work. They were chatting and joking around, when Helena started to feel queasy. She told Riley and Claudia she needed to sit down for a moment. They suddenly became worried for Helena when she ran off trying to find a bathroom. When Helena returned, Riley sacred said,"Holy shit, Helena what was that!" Helena had no clue why she felt like that suddenly. They sat for awhile to let Helena recover. Trying to make light of the situation, Riley cracked another joke, "Geez, Helena I hope you're not pregnant!" Claudia and Helena shot Riley,"the look," when it dawned on Helena. Riley and Claudia looked at Helena's changing expression, and realized Riley's joke might be true.

Rick and Lisa were laying in bed, enjoying another satisfying session of love making. They were holding each other, no words needed to be exchanged. They both were in love with each other madly, and it showed when they were together. Lisa broke the silence, she asked, "Rick what do you think of eloping? I don't want to wait, because after all we have been through, you're the only one! I don't want to fuss over a big wedding too!"

Rick was surprised by Lisa's admission, but he did agree with what she said. Rick then said, "Claudia and Riley are going to pissed! If that's what you want to do, I have no objections. It sounds good to me! I don't want to wait either!"

"I guess, we could have a small ceremony when we get back for our friends," Lisa added. Lisa was so happy and they both agreed to leave Monument City as newlyweds.


	20. Chapter 20

Private Time IV:

Lisa could not sleep at all. She was too excited about today. She thought to herself, "My dreams are finally coming true, we are getting married!" She got out of bed to get ready for today. They needed to get married before they left for Macross City later in the evening. Lisa didn't want to wake Rick up, but she had to. They got ready for a busy day, but Rick felt desire take over again. Lisa pushed him away and told him, "Not until we are married!" She laughed at Rick when he gave her a look of disappointment.

They hurried and went to City Hall to make sure they could get a marriage license. They were able to get their marriage license, and made an appointment for the afternoon to stand before the judge. Rick and Lisa quickly went to the jewelry store to get wedding bands. Finally they went shopping for a dress and some shoes for Lisa, and suit for Rick. Lisa picked out a nice black suit, which made her melt when she saw Rick try it on. Then Lisa found a sexy but classy white dress that she adored. She looked Rick's expression and assumed he liked it too. They paid for their stuff and realized they had some time before getting married. They shared a final meal together as single people, before heading back to the hotel to get ready.

They got dressed and was staring at each other. They really liked how each other looked. Most of all they couldn't believe they were getting married in a few hours. They took their time walking to the courthouse. They finally got there and didn't have to wait long. Rick and Lisa stood before the judge, with his assistant serving as their witness, the judge began the ceremony. It was short and sweet just how Rick and Lisa wanted it! They exchanged their vows, and their "I do's," while exchanging rings. The moment they finally waited for, the moment they struggled for all these years for was finally here. The judge exclaimed, "I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" With that Rick and Lisa exchanged their most passionate kiss ever.

They leave the court house and head back to the hotel to check out and to head for the airport. They were on the shuttle back to Macross City, when Lisa asked Rick to wait until the next day to tell everyone. She wanted one more night all to themselves. Rick agreed and they just relaxed cuddling with each other. They were tired and had busy day. Lisa could not stop staring at her wedding ring. She kept on staring at it, not believing they were finally married. She reached up to kiss Rick and told him, "I love you," before taking a quick nap.

Riley and Claudia spent the night at Helena's trying to comfort her. Helena is in panicked state because she thinks she might be pregnant. Claudia tell her after they eat some breakfast; Riley will run to the store to get Helena a pregnancy test. Helena was in disbelief, she told Claudia and Riley that she was on birth control. Claudia reminded her she can't go back in the past and change things. She just needs to worry what she's going to do if she indeed is pregnant. Claudia made Riley and Helena swear they would keep their mouth shut until Helena knew for sure if she was pregnant or not. Claudia warned, "Not even Rick or Lisa finds out, until Helena's knows for sure!" They all nodded in agreement.

After breakfast, Riley runs to pharmacy and buys a whole bunch of pregnancy tests. Riley returns and Helena sees all the tests Riley bought. Helena instantly turns pale. Helena then snaps at Riley, "I think I only needed on of those, unless the rest are for you? Something you not telling us Riley?" Riley worried about Helena just guides her toward the bathroom. Claudia and Riley are waiting impatiently for Helena. She calmly asks for another test. Riley and Claudia look at each other with the, "Oh shit!" look. They wait an agonizing few more minutes, Helena then returns from the bathroom a complete wreck. Claudia hugs her and tells her she can't do anything until she sees the doctor. Helena tells Claudia she wants to rest and goes to her bed to lay down. Claudia and Riley are in the kitchen staring at each other not knowing what to say. "How is she going to tell Rick and Lisa?" Riley asked quietly. Claudia just shook her head, she had no answer for the question.

Rick and Lisa's shuttle finally arrived in Macross City, they decided to spend their first night as husband and wife at Lisa's. They figured it was best they lived there anyways. When they approach Lisa's door, he tells Lisa to wait right there. He opens the door and takes all their luggage inside. He then comes out with a wide grin, he wisks Lisa off her feet and carries her through her front door. Lisa closes the door shut, while still in Rick's arms. He carries her to her bedroom and places her down gently. He turns off the lights and they begin their first night as husband and wife.

Claudia and Riley were able to settle down Helena enough to leave for the evening. They were walking down the sidewalk just talking about everything except for the drama. Their drama free conversation was broken when they were walking past Lisa's quarters. Claudia and Riley had to get their jaws of the ground as they saw Rick carry Lisa through her front door. Riley looked at Claudia and said, "Do you really think they eloped?"

Claudia didn't know what to say. Claudia was absolutely shocked; she snapped out of it when Riley shook her. Claudia coming back to Earth told Riley, "Let them have their peace and quiet tonight, God knows there isn't going to much of that soon!"

Riley agreed and told Claudia she is going to the bar, because it was too much to handle right now. Thinking about it, Claudia decided it was a good idea and joined Riley. The two of spent the taking shots trying to escape all the drama they have been witness to. Claudia laughs after taking a shot of whiskey, "Do you still know we are still at war with the Zentradi? With all this Rick, Lisa, and Helena I have totally forgotten about the Zentradi!" Riley agreed with Claudia, about how distracting this has all been for them. She could only imagine how it must be for Lisa, Helena, and Rick. Riley then asks Claudia again, "Do you think they really eloped?" Claudia feeling a little drunk, "Anything is possible with those two knuckleheads, sweetheart!"

Morning came and it was not nice to Helena at all. Helena had a major case of Morning Sickness. She spent half and hour in the bathroom. Finally feeling better Helena decides if she needs a day off or not. Deciding going to work would best take her mind off of things; she starts to get ready.

Lisa and Rick was in the shower they were getting ready to face the world as Mr. and Mrs. Hunter. They were both excited and scared. They were mostly scared that Riley and Claudia would never let them hear the end of it. They got married without them, Rick and Lisa knew they were in for it. The thing that scared them the most was Helena, what would she think or say. The both of them didn't give her much of a thought the past couple of days. It was a total whirlwind for them, they really didn't have the time to think about anything else except each other.

Rick and Lisa was finished getting ready, and they had their morning coffee. They agreed to meet for lunch to decide their plan of attack. They were still trying to find a way to break the news to everyone. As they walked out of Lisa's quarters hand in hand, Rick kissed Lisa and asked her, "Ready to face the world, Lisa Hunter?" Lisa smiled and returned his kiss and said, "More than you know, honey!"


	21. Chapter 21

Seasons Greetings I:

Lisa's first day back in the tower was a hectic one. There was signs of Zentradi activity around Macross City. The city was put on red alert to be proactive. The girls in tower were busy giving flight orders and strategically placing Destroid groups in high risk areas. Extra emphasis was placed on protecting Macross City's Protoculture matrix. Lisa was overseeing the whole operation to ensure it ran smoothly. Helena was her second in command, and was busy dealing with the recon flights at the moment. Lisa looked at Helena, and thought, "How am I gonna tell her, about eloping?"

Lisa got back into work mode quickly, when a request for her approval was needed. Helena took a moment to catch her breath, and noticed Lisa going over the request. "I hope I'm not pregnant, I don't know what she would do to me if I was?"

Things finally started to slow down for the girls, because everybody was on standby. Lisa sent the Terrible Trio on break first; since they worked very hard and was on their very best behavior today. Vanessa asked Kim if she noticed anything different about Lisa today. Kim told Vanessa, "Lisa seemed her normal self today, but Helena looked a little off today." A tired Sammie just listened to her friends go back and forth about Lisa and Helena.

With the tower empty, Lisa sensed her chance to tell Claudia and Helena. Lisa thought to herself, "I know I told Rick we would figure it out over lunch, but how can I not tell Claudia and Helena. Oh crap, Helena!"

Lisa called Helena and Claudia over to her station. They came over thinking Lisa is going to give them more orders. Lisa looked at them about to speak, when Claudia asks her, "How was Monument City, Lisa?"

Lisa had to regroup, nonchalantly she replies, "It was fine!" Claudia shaking her head, she didn't want to burst Lisa's bubble; Claudia then decided to have fun with Lisa. "Fine, really?" Claudia responded. Lisa not knowing what else to do showed her hand to Claudia and Helena, and told them, "We eloped!" Claudia and Helena didn't know what to say. Part of Helena wanted to strangle Lisa, the other part wanted to hug her. Claudia ran to hug Lisa, they were giggling and laughing. Even though Claudia was aware of the impending blowup that was coming, she was truly happy for Lisa. Claudia knew Lisa finally got what she wanted after a lot of heartache in her life. Deciding to be happy for Lisa at the moment. Helena gave in and ran and hugged Lisa after Claudia was done. Lisa whispered in Helena's ear, "I'm so sorry Helena, I never meant to hurt you!"

Helena wanting to be happy for Lisa, decided to let her anger and jealousy go for now. Even though she was doing her best to let Rick go, Lisa's news stunned her. Helena responded with the civil response, "I'm so happy for you two Lisa." Helena started to feel ill again and took off for the bathroom. Lisa looked at Claudia very concerned. Claudia just played dumb and said, "Maybe she ate something bad or she's coming down with something."

Thinking like woman, Lisa wondered to herself, "With my luck Helena is pregnant. Could she be?" Lisa chastised herself for being negative and for thinking of something as outrageous as that.

Helena returned to the tower, and Lisa asked if she was OK or did she need to go the infirmary. Helena reassured Lisa she was fine; telling her she thinks she ate something bad. Something was telling Lisa, Helena was hiding something but took her word for it.

It was a long patrol for Rick, he was waiting for Skull Squadrons orders to return to base. Deciding to have some fun he got on the tac net and requested to speak to Lisa. Lisa sees that Rick is radioing in opens the video monitor. "What do you want, Rick? Can't you see I'm busy," she laughs.

"How long to do you plan on keeping me up here, I'm hungry," Rick asked. "As long as I want to, and why are you always thinking about your stomach," sniped Lisa. "Because Lisa wore him out last night," Riley jabbed at Lisa. Rick was bursting in laughter, as well as, Claudia at her station. Helena found some humor in it because it frazzled Lisa, but cringed at Riley's comment.

Lisa shot back, "You know I can put some orders in to have you shot down, Riley! Just saying!" Riley not wanting to take it further finished with, "Yes mom, I mean Commander!"

Rick was laughing and thought he got out of that exchange without a scratch, but Lisa killed that thought. "Commander Hunter, I need to speak to you in private about your subordinate's behavior," Lisa threatened him and followed it with a wink.

When Rick's patrol was over the first thing he did was head over to the tower. Riley joined him and asked, "Got anything exciting to tell me, Rick?" Rick looked at her with a puzzled look. Riley had shit eating grin on her face as she waited for his response. Rick responded with a simple, "No!" Rick's response left Riley disappointed.

Riley figured it was best to leave it be for now and dropped the subject. They continued to the tower talking about the days patrol, before Riley headed off to the flight simulators. Rick smiled and knew Riley couldn't never get tired of being in a plane, real or not. He didn't realize she was going there to get her mind off of things. Rick's love life affected way more people than he realized.

Rick got to the tower to get Lisa for lunch, but Lisa was busy again tending to another request made from Engineering Division. Helena insisted that Lisa go and take a lunch break. She reassured Lisa she was feeling well enough to for cover her. Helena really needed space from Lisa for a bit. She was still processing the bomb Lisa dropped on her earlier, and at the same time trying cope with hers.

Rick and Lisa went the Mess Hall, to grab some lunch. More so, it was chance to spend some time with each other. They were holding hands and Lisa told Rick she told Helena and Claudia. Rick was disappointed, but Lisa told him, "I had to tell them Rick, I couldn't keep it from them!" Rick realized she was right just kissed her on the cheek. They were eating lunch and could not figure out how or when to tell everyone.

"Why don't you send it out as an official memo to all departments," Rick jokes with Lisa. Lisa still feeling playful elbows him and responds sarcastically, "Should I put it on official letterhead while I'm at it? Admiral Gloval isn't here today. It can't be an official memo without his signature." Rick could only laugh at Lisa's sense of humor. It was one of her qualities that he loved.

Changing the subject, Lisa asks Rick, "What do you want to do for Christmas? I've been so busy at work, and US, it totally slipped my mind." Rick realized it totally slipped his mind also.

Rick goes on to say, "I don't know Lisa, this is going to be our first Christmas together. Don't you think we should make it special?" Lisa agrees and kisses him.

"I guess one more thing, to figure out! I have to get back to the tower soon. Helena wasn't feeling to good earlier this morning. I don't want to leave her with my work for too long," says Lisa getting back into work mode. Rick thinking nothing of it; except Lisa looking out for her friends as usual.

Rick asked Lisa how Helena took the news. Lisa being honest told him, "I really don't know. She hugged and congratulated us. I really do want to talk her alone, to see how she really is taking the news. Do you mind, Rick?"

Rick was concerned about Helena, but decided it was best to back off. He wondered if she really was OK, too! Rick started to have those confused feelings again, but they quickly vanished as he caught glimpse of Lisa getting a bite of food. "Everything she does is so sexy," Rick thought silently to himself.

Gathering his thoughts again. He decided it was best that Lisa and Helena talked about it, instead of him. He thought to himself, "They're friends after all!"


	22. Chapter 22

Seasons Greeting II:

Rick walked Lisa back to the tower after lunch, and when they got the tower they shared a kiss before going their separate ways. Rick need to get some paperwork done. Plus, Skull Squadron was on standby. It was a quiet afternoon, and Rick was able to catch up on most of his paperwork. To Rick it seemed like the calm before the storm. Telling himself to stay positive, he set out to go find Riley at the flight simulators.

Meanwhile, Lisa retuned to the tower to finish her day. Lisa had the same feeling as Rick, she felt everything was too calm. She decided to take it for it was and started diving back into work like only Lisa can. She finally caught up with work which seemed like an impossible task a few hours ago. It was time to take a break, and she went and got a cup of coffee. Taking Lisa's que, Claudia, Helena, and then Terrible Trio did the same. The ladies were chatting and the subject of Christmas came up. Nobody really put much thought into it. Between dealing with the Zentradi; rebuilding Macross City and the Earth in general; and day-to-day life, Christmas became an afterthought.

Lisa realized that most of her friends were gathered together; Rick and Riley were on stand by; and Admiral Gloval was actually in his office and not in a high level meeting today. She got the girls attention and said, "Girls I have something to tell you, but I need to call a few people to come here because they need to hear it too, it will only be a few minutes of your time."

Lisa paged Rick and Riley to the tower, and she called Gloval's secretary and requested his presence at the tower immediately. About ten minutes passed when Rick arrived at the tower. He walked into the tower to see all the girls there except Riley. Riley meandered in shortly from the flight simulators. She saw everybody in the room, and cracked "Whatever is going on, I didn't do it!"

Lisa just told her she needed to wait for Admiral Gloval and she would find out. Riley starts to sweat knowing this must be important if Admiral Gloval's coming.

A few minutes pass and Admiral Gloval arrives, and apologizes for keeping everyone waiting. He goes on to say, "Lisa what's so important that you called us all here on short notice?"

Lisa starts blushing at Gloval's comment, and she smiles at Rick as she walks up to him. Rick realizing what Lisa is about do starts to tense up. Lisa kisses him and whispers, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but everyone is here on base today and available! I can't think of better time than now." Looking at Lisa and then everybody he nods his head in agreement and kisses Lisa back. He tells Claudia to get Max and Miriya on the private line on the video monitor, because they are still flying patrol yet.

Lisa looks at everybody and smiles, "Rick and I eloped, and we wanted to tell you guys. We spent an evening in Monument City a couple of days ago and Rick proposed. We got married the next day before we returned back to Macross City."

Every that didn't know was shocked to say the least. Even the people that did still was shocked that Rick and Lisa eloped.

Everybody congratulated the newlyweds, and gave them grief for not inviting them, let alone telling them sooner. Riley taking her chance to play around with Lisa, "I guess you have be nice to me from now on since we are family and all!"

Lisa laughed and shot back at Riley, "I was being nice to you all this time Lt., because you were my family already!" Riley's response was to hug Lisa again and told her she was so happy that Lisa was a Hunter now. Rick realized he was in for it. Between Riley and Lisa, he going to have be on his toes constantly.

Rick was standing at Lisa's side when the Admiral approached them. He congratulated them and wished them the best. Gloval also said, "I'm so relieved you two finally got your act together, I was beginning to wonder about you two. I can die a happy man now!" Everybody was laughing and realized how true his words of was.

Helena was in a haze. She was in shock trying to process Rick and Lisa's wedding. Hearing Lisa announce it twice really bothered Helena. She was happy for Lisa and Rick, she wanted them to be happy. It so obvious that they were, but it still hurt. Admiral Gloval's words repeated over and over in her head. The more she heard it and every time she looked at Rick and Lisa it was so true and fitting. She then realized that she was right and made the right decision to point Rick back toward Lisa's direction.

Helena was brought back to her present situation by her stomach rumbling like she was going to vomit again. It reminded her quickly of the other problem at hand. She still had confirm if she was pregnant. Helena had doctors appointment later in the week, but the wait was agonizing. She went and got some tea as the others were surrounding Lisa chatting away. She noticed that Rick was over at video monitor getting congratulated by Max and Miriya. Helena notices Lisa walking up to Rick placing her hand on his back and standing next him as she begins to talk to Max and Miriya. Helena just thought to herself, "This is going to be harder than I thought it was going to be."

Claudia saw Helena looking distant and went to check on her, and eventually Riley made her way over too. The three of were just chatting and Helena was reassuring them discretely that she was fine. Lisa was finished talking to Max and Miriya, when she saw Helena with Claudia and Riley. Lisa knew she had to talk with Helena soon.

Admiral Gloval was getting ready to leave and return this office. He was saying his goodbyes to everyone and again congratulated Rick and Lisa. He was about to walk out the door, and Sammie screamed "Wait," loud enough for everyone to stop in their tracks.

Sammie went on to say that they need to celebrate Rick and Lisa getting married. Claudia added that they should get together for Christmas Eve, since all of them were pretty much family to each other. Admiral Gloval responded as he walked out the door,"Sammy and Claudia I leave you two in charge of it, just nothing too extravagant."

Claudia and Sammy decided since time was precious and with the current situation with the Zentradi; the best idea would be to celebrate Christmas Eve and Rick and Lisa's marriage at the same time. Claudia instructed Sammy to find out what time best suited everyone and to inform them. Claudia in turn would find a place.

Helena was debating if she wanted to be apart of it or not. She was already thinking up excuses in her head for getting out of attending. After not being able to come with an excuse that did not sound lame; Helena realized she was being silly. Helena thought to herself, "Don't be silly Helena, suck it up! These people have welcomed you into their lives with open arms. Besides Claudia's right we are all pretty much family!" Helena felt reaffirmed with her thoughts in a really strange way when she felt Lisa hug her and ask, "How are you doing?" Helena tried her best not too break down hearing Lisa's comforting words.

Sammie got straight to work, she knew already who was coming and didn't have to ask. She then went and checked everybody's schedule, and everybody had the evening off on Christmas Eve. "Perfect!" Sammie exclaimed with her bubbly voice. Sammie relayed the information to Claudia and they decided on 6 p.m. Claudia decided since everybody was on stand by because of the high alert; the hangar would be the best option. They would be on base in case something happened, they could loud as they wanted to be out there, and everyone had an office or place where they could hide out on base if case they drank too much. "Boy Lisa would be proud me for thinking that one up," Claudia went on. Both Claudia and Sammie break out in laughter at Claudia's statement, before Claudia telling Sammie to email everyone the details.

Friday came quickly. The base and Macross City was still on high alert. There was still that weird feeling that everything was too calm and peaceful. Helena had her doctors appointment in the morning and was planing to go in for duty after. Everybody planned to report for duty and just hang out until 6. More or less the party was going to start early. Helena got to the doctors office and filled out the necessary paperwork. She finishes and waits. The wait is killing her slowly, and she feels like she's been there forever. Helena looks at her watch and realizes only five minutes have passed. The nurse calls Helena's name and she takes Helena's vital signs. The nurse escorts Helena to an empty examining room, and she waits again. This time she waits for fifteen minutes and Helena is getting antsy. She is using every bit of restraint because she just wants to scream. The doctor finally arrives, she asks Helena what brings her in for a visit.

Helena gulps and begins to tell her doctor that she thinks she's pregnant, and needs it confirmed. The doctor takes a blood sample and asks for a urine sample also. It takes some time, but the doctor returns with results. "Well Cmdr. Chase, it seems like your almost a month into your pregnancy," the doctor says nonchalantly. Helena is freaked out now, she tries to keep a poker face and show no emotion to her life changing news. The doctor tells her to make a follow up appoint before she leaves. She gives Helena some instructions to follow to ensure a healthy pregnancy for her and congratulates her.

Helena is walking back to the base in a daze. She knows she should be happy, but because of the circumstances she can't. Helena for the life of her cannot decide what to do. Helena wants to just hide and cry, but she can't when she realizes she's back at the tower already. She stops and thinks, and she quickly decides she's not going to ruin everybody else's Christmas.

She concluded she would wait to tell Rick about being pregnant. She then realized she had to tell Lisa too! Helena was going back and forth on whether to let them know together or separately. She couldn't decide, but knew she would do it after Christmas. As Helena entered the tower to report for duty, she said to herself, "It's Christmas Eve, time to be happy, and stop worrying about this until after Christmas!"


	23. Chapter 23

Seasons Greeting III:

The uneasy silence that Macross City was encountering was felt elsewhere on Earth. Over in the Pacific Northwest, at Base-6, they were experiencing the same uneasy calm. It had been weeks since Zeraal unleashed his unrelenting attacks around the surrounding areas of Base-6.

Jack welcomed the uneasy silence. He knew it wouldn't last forever, and it made him worry and think, "What's next!" He was in his office finishing his reports, before running off to meet Izzy for a date. Jack finished his reports early, deciding what to do, he grabbed his phone and started to dial Helena's number. He wanted to see how his friend was doing. His call went to Helena's voicemail, and a disappointed Jack left a message for her.

Zeraal like his Zendradi nemesis, Kyron, was wreaking havoc on Earth's attempts to rebuild itself from Dolza's attack. The two tyrants could not stand each other. If they were left in the same room together, the aftermath would be like a nuclear bomb detonated there.

However, the two great Zentradi Warriors were doing the exact same thing. They were looking for the humans Protoculture supply to rebuild and repair their war machines for their respective band of rebels.

They both were desperately recruiting disgruntled Zentradi who could not adapt to human life. They found disillusioned Zentradi big and small, here and there. It took Kyron and Zeraal awhile, but they were each able to scrounge up enough manpower to effectively staff an Command ship and its mecha.

After time they both had enough Protoculture and manpower to carry out their plans. They both wanted to return space and to the home planet of the Robotech Masters to regroup. However, their similar plans ended there. Kyron had a personal vendetta against the SDF-1, and his plan was to finally destroy the SDF-1. Where as, Zeraal wanted to destroy the Earth and the humans completely. Carrying out Dolza's original plan.

Zeraal was advised by Gorian, that he has received news that Kyron and his force were at full power and was ready to carry out his plan to destroy the SDF-1. Gorian urged Zeraal to reach out to Kyron and convince him to join forces with his faction. Gorian reasoned that the increased firepower would destroy the Earth faster. He also reasoned that it would get them headed to the Robotech Masters much faster. Zeraal thought about it and instructed Gorian to reach out to Kyron.

Kyron was back in the jungles of South America, he wanted to be away from Macross City. To give the illusion, he had a completely exhausted his Protoculture supply. Which meant he was off their grid for awhile. The arrogant Kyron thought this was the perfect way to sneak attack the battle fortress and the surrounding city. He wanted to finally finish of the SDF-1. Azonia was nagging Kyron to ally with Zeraal, so they could finish Kyron's obsession quickly and leave for space and the Robotech Master's home planet. He finally relented and agreed, because he was sick of hearing Azonia nag him.

Zeraal, through Gorian, reached out to Kyron and set up a meeting half way between there respective lairs. They agreed to meet on Christmas Eve.

Admiral Gloval who spent most of his time in meetings with Maistroff, Leonard, and Emerson; his Generals. If not he was meeting with Dr. Lang. He also was in constant contact with Breetai and Exedore. Lisa was left to manage the day-to-day operations of the base and the SDF-1. Helena was her second in command.

Gloval was in his office with Dr. Lang and the Generals. They were meeting with Breetai and Exedore who was at the Satellite Factory. They informed the humans that their Zentradi spy has alerted them to Zeraal's and Kyron's gathering of enough resources to be dangerous again, and their planned meeting. They don't know anything else, because the spy has not been heard from again. Breetai was concerned that if the two rebel warlords joined forces Earth would be doomed. Exedore informed the group the the Factory was 100% operational and producing at maximum capacity.

Breetai went on to inform the group that his battle cruiser has been repaired and he has enough Zentradi defectors, cruisers and carriers, and mecha to form a fleet. It wasn't going big as his original fleet, but it would have to do. Breetai also reported that the SDF-2 was almost battle worthy. Breetai was awaiting for the final ships of his fleet be repaired first, so they would be able to escort the SDF-2 back to Earth.

Breetai went on to say the SDF-2 should be on Earth a few days after New Year's Day. The news made Admiral Gloval feel a little more at ease knowing the SDF-2 was going operational soon, and was going to be able to be part of his plan to search for the Robotech Masters.

Exedore chimed in that once the SDF-2 was completed, they were going to start production of the smaller RDF battle cruisers that would support the SDF-2. Then finally, they would start production of the SDF-3. The SDF-3 was built with the combined technology of the SDF-1, Breetai's battle cruiser, the advances that Dr. Lang discovered along the way while building the SDF-2, and Dr. Lang's advances with Protoculture. It was hoped that the SDF-3 would be a symbol of peace; because bitter enemies who became allies once they got to understand each other built this one of a kind battle fortress.

Breetai informed Admiral Gloval that he has half of his fleet available on standby in case Kyron and Zeraal get out of hand. Breetai has a hunch those won't be able to get along and will end up fighting each other; but Breetai was prepared for the worse, because he knew how dangerous and reckless they both could be.

The admiral not taking any chances, wondered if Breetai sent half of his fleet, would the Satellite Factory have enough protection. Breetai reassured the Admiral that Factory would be sufficiently protected. Gloval then requested that Breetai position the battle cruisers he had on standby, near Earth, so they could react quickly if any attack happened. Breetai agreed with the Admiral's proactive thinking and made the order.

Deciding that they had met long enough, Exedore reminds the group to remember that all the information shared is still classified yet. Also, that they will be in touch as soon as the SDF-2 is done. Before signing off, Exedore asks the Admiral if he going to be in command of the SDF-2. Gloval informs him that he isn't going back into space again, and that he is needed on Earth. The Admiral informs Exedore, that once it is confirmed that SDF-2 is completed, he is going assign Lisa as the commander of the ship, and Helena as Lisa's executive officer. He goes on to say he needs Claudia here with him to run the day-to-day operations at the SDF-1 and Macross City.

The whole group agrees with Admiral. Once again, Gloval reminds Breetai and Exedore he will contact them if the RDF need the reinforcements to provide support. Finally signing off they all wished each other a Merry Christmas since it was only a few days away.


	24. Chapter 24

Seasons Greeting IV:

It was the day before Christmas Eve, a light snowfall greeted Macross City. People were trying their best to get in the Christmas spirit; and share the joy Christmas with each other as they rebuild their lives from the destruction of Zentradi war. Macross City got into Christmas spirit by decorating the city with Christmas decorations and by holding a Christmas parade.

Rick and Lisa was enjoying the day off and was wandering about Christmas shopping for their friends, who they both considered family. They were walking on the snow covered sidewalk holding hands and smiling. Their free hands holding shopping bags with gifts. Rick and Lisa are so enthralled to be spending their first Christmas together as a married couple; stopped in their tracks and shared a kiss in the middle of the sidewalk.

Finally done with shopping they, we're looking for a nice restaurant to sit down and get off their feet. Plus all that shopping made them hungry. They were searching for a restaurant, when they heard sounds of a parade.

The couple found a opening on the sidewalk without an obstructed view. They smiled as they saw the procession make it's way down the street. People cheered as the parade commenced before them. Floats decorated in different holiday themes lined the streets in a single file row as they moved slowly so the parade spectators could enjoy the sights they saw.

Watching the parade made Rick and Lisa think of their childhoods and how they spent Christmas with her families. A sense of nostalgia and sadness filled their thoughts. Lisa snapping out of her daydream Rick asks, "Honey, when I was growing up, before my mom died, we always had our own special Christmas tradition. We used to go to the forest to pick out a Christmas tree. My dad would cut it down and we take back home and make an evening out if it decorating the tree."

She went on to tell Rick, "As long as we are here in Macross, let's make it point to watch this Christmas Parade together every year, who knows we can bring our kids when we finally get around to it."

Rick felt sad for Lisa because she saw her pain when she talked about her mom and dad. He then was shocked at Lisa's comments about kids. He wasn't opposed to having a family with Lisa, it was something he truly wanted. However, things were so hectic lately; between the on-going rebuilding efforts, searching for Kyron, and his predicament with Lisa and Helena. The thought of kids was the farthest thing from Rick's mind.

Lisa saw Rick's shock and was becoming disappointed, but when she heard Rick's explanation she understood. Her disappointment quickly faded when Rick kissed her, and spoke, "Lisa whenever you're ready, it would be an honor for me for you to be the mother of my children!" Lisa was so happy to hear that! She responded with a seductive voice to Rick, "After the parade is over lets go home, I'll make us dinner at home. After dinner we can have each other for dessert!" Lisa was giving Rick her sexy smile, which made him melt. There was nothing he could do to resist her.

Meanwhile; Riley, Claudia, and Helena were doing Christmas shopping of their own too! They were shopping for wedding gift for Rick and Lisa also. They were comparing notes about the gifts they bought, and hoping that the gifts recipients truly liked them. The three of them had bonded over Helena's predicament. The three of them also stopped to watch the parade from the opposite end of the street.

Claudia saw Rick and Lisa enjoying the parade also, she thought to herself, "Roy, I know there's a storm coming for those two. I wish I could tell you I finally honored your final wishes. I know they look so happy right now, and it looks like Rick has finally figured it out. I really wish I could say that, Roy."

A single tear fell as she finished her thoughts of Roy. It then hit her that this would be her first Christmas without him. She wanted to breakdown and cry, but then realized she needed to be strong. She needed to be strong for Helena, because Helena didn't have anybody besides Riley and herself to turn to. Claudia knew Lisa and Helena had become close while they were at Alaska Base, but this was definitely not something Helena could go to Lisa to.

Riley seeing her "sisters" in a funk, snaps them out of it by saying, "I would normally suggest going to a bar a few drinks, but since you know who can't drink lets go and get a nice dinner somewhere!"

Helena at first was pissed at Riley, but then realized what she was trying to do and responded, "Smartass, you're lucky we're off duty or else you would be shining my shoes."

She laughed at Riley squirming, and Riley responded with, "Glad you feel better!"

Claudia snapped out her funk listening to Riley and Helena. She laughs and thanks Roy for bringing Riley into their lives. The three ladies walk down the street looking for a quiet restaurant trying to make the best of their situations.

Christmas Eve arrived and the continued uneasy peace and quiet continued. Lisa was at the tower reading reports, when she was called to Admiral Gloval's office. As, Lisa stood up, Helena was also summoned to the Admiral's office. They were walking the short walk to Gloval's office. The walk was a silent one. They didn't say a word at all to each other.

Admiral Gloval wanted to inform his two best officers the news about Kyron and Zeraal's activities and their planned meeting. He informed them that Breetai had half of his new fleet ready to assist. Lisa and Helena alerted Gloval to the precautions they took during the uneasy silence. He commended Helena and Lisa for their good work and their diligence. Admiral Gloval told them to stand by and to carry on with the rest of the day as usual.

As Lisa and Helena, left Gloval's office. Lisa realized she didn't take a break today. She suggests that they go and grab some coffee and to take short break, because they both really deserved it. They talked about the information they received while relaxing in Lisa's office. Then, Lisa asks her, "Helena I hate to ask you this, but I'm worried about you. Are you ok? I know Rick and I eloping must of been a shock and so sudden, but if something's bothering you please talk to me. You know you can!"

Helena began to get emotional. She told herself to not say anything to Lisa about her pregnancy like she promised herself until after Christmas. However, Helena did say, "Lisa I'm not going to lie to you, finding out about you and Rick hurt a lot! I still love him very deeply, and I think you understand that too! I wanted and tried to be mad you! In the end, though, I can't help but be so happy for you! Lisa it's really hard for me right now, but you're still my best friend! I love you Lisa, I hope you and Rick are happy, wait I know you two will be happy as long as you both are breathing!" Helena finally gave in and began to cry.

Lisa ran to her crying too, she hugged Helena. She felt so bad for her best friend, but there was no denying that Lisa and Rick belonged together. Helena thanked Lisa for understanding and not strangling her. Lisa in return apologized for taking Rick from her. Helena in between sobs reminded Lisa that she didn't steal Rick away. Helena went on to say that Lisa and Rick was meant to be and it was so undeniably obvious. They laughed at how weird life is, and started to recover from their emotional exchange.

Putting themselves back together, Lisa and Helena returned to the tower to finish their shift. When they returned, they didn't want to deal with the Terrible Trio. Helena sent them to go and meet Max and Miriya in the hangar to help them decorate. Claudia decided it was best to go and supervise the Trio, because she didn't want the hangar to burst into flames after the Trio was done decorating it.

Max and Miriya had the day off and was enjoying it with their daughter Dana. Dana loved planes, and her parents knew she was going to be a pilot like them eventually. So whenever they could; Max and Miriya brought her to the hangar so she could be around the planes she loved so much. Riley was doing nothing being on standby, decided to give Max and Miriya a break. She played with Dana in the hangar, while Max and Miriya started to decorate the hangar for later.

The Terrible Trio soon arrived to help the ace pilots. Kim screamed with joy when she saw Dana, and ran to go and play with her. Claudia quickly reminded Kim the reason why she was at the hangar was to decorate. She told her it shouldn't take long, and they all will have plenty of time to spoil Dana.

As Claudia predicted, the decorating was completed in a flash. Proud of their work, the friends found the time to catch up and reminisce as they waited for the caterers to deliver the food and drinks. Soon enough everything was in place. The only thing left was to wait for Admiral Gloval, Helena, and the guests of honor to arrive.

Lisa and Helena relished the silence in the tower. They spent the rest of the day talking like they normally did. Things were settling back to normal between the two of them. It was time to finally go to the hangar. Work was done and they couldn't be any happier. Lisa left to get Rick who is his office trying not to fall behind with his paperwork. Helena went to get Admiral Gloval who was in his office as usual, doing his Admiral thing.

Helena and the Admiral arrived at the hangar and was greeted by everyone. They were waiting now for Rick and Lisa. Lisa arrived at Rick's office and let herself in. She walked to Rick and sat on his lap and kissed him hello. Rick got distracted and told Lisa, "If my reports aren't done on time, you know why!"

She laughed and said, "Well commander, I hope you don't think you can slack on your duties just because you married your superior officer!" She then kissed him very intensely and Rick was getting aroused. He was getting ready to have fun before the party, but Lisa quickly ended the kiss, and said, "We have to go, we are late and everyone is waiting for us. You'll get your Christmas present later!" Rick groaned with disappointed because he wanted Lisa badly and she was teasing him. Reluctantly, he got up and joined Lisa as she walked out his office door.

The happy couple arrived at the hangar and they were greeted by their friends. They all enjoyed themselves the rest of the evening. Rick took the time to catch up with Max and Miriya; The Terrible Trio couldn't not leave Dana alone, and was keeping the baby happy and occupied; and Admiral Gloval was enjoying some free time for once, with his most trusted and beloved officer's; Lisa, Claudia, and Helena.

Meanwhile, in some destroyed city in the middle of nowhere; Khyron and Zeraal tentatively meet each other. They do not trust each other. They bring their full arsenal with them preparing for the worst.

Khyron and Zeraal met refusing to shake hands, staring at each other ready to destroy one another. Since Zeraal asked Khyron to meet, he told Khyron his plan and to join forces with him. Thinking about what Zeraal said, Khyron agrees as long as SDF-1 is destroyed in the process, and he is the one responsible for it.

Zeraal scoffed at Khyron's short sightedness. He belittled him for being narrow minded and only focusing on the SDF-1. Not wanting to let Zeraal have the upper hand, Khyron started a pissing contest on who had the most firepower in their respective arsenals. This led to all out brawl, which led to both factions engaging in all out battle. Battle pods from Khyron's and Zeraal's cruisers emerged and started engaging each other.

Breetai after his meeting with Admiral Gloval, decided it was best to personally be part of the Zentradi support that Gloval requested. He was in his cruiser in orbit around Earth. His new first officer, Kazziana, reported the radar reported a disturbance on Earth, and it looks like it's Zentradi activity. He told Kazziana to alert Macross City and the SDF-1. He then ordered her to have the support fleet set course for the disturbance.

Breetai wanted to squash any Zentradi resistance instantly. He didn't want the rebels to impede Earths rebuilding process. Through the events of the war, Breetai has come to love the humans home planet and its inhabitants. They showed him more to life than just war; human life showed him understanding and compassion.

Most of all he hated Khyron for all his insubordination, and for being a evil tyrant. Breetai, also despised Zeraal! He thought Zeraal was a younger version of Dolza. That was enough for Breetai to want to eliminate him, he realized how much of threat to Earth, Zeraal was.

The party at the hangar finally ended, and everyone was headed home. Rick and Lisa had so many wedding and Christmas gifts to carry, they requested a jeep to take them home. When they arrived at Lisa's place, they began to unload their bounty of gifts. Lisa started to head to the door and froze in her tracks when she saw Minmei wandering the streets alone.

Minmei was sad and depressed, she had gone her separate ways with her cousin Kyle. She was crying and feeling sorry for herself, when she heard the commotion of Rick and Lisa unloading their gifts from the jeep. She saw Rick and Lisa standing next each other about to enter Lisa's place. Minmei runs over to them, she wants to break Rick's and Lisa's bliss desperately.

"Merry Christmas, Rick," Minmei says in her fake voice. Her voice sends shivers down Rick's and Lisa's spine. Minmei starts a conversation with Rick and is totally ignoring Lisa. Rick is uncomfortable, and trying to get rid of Minmei. Lisa is pissed and knows what Minmei is doing, on top of that she sees that Rick is really uncomfortable.

Lisa in her sweetest voice, tells Minmei, "I'm sorry but we don't mean to be rude, Rick and I have had a long day at work. Plus we just finished celebrating our wedding with our friends!"

Minmei shocked looked at Rick and then at Lisa. Lisa slides her hand that has her wedding ring, across Rick's chest. Even in the evening it shines brightly from the reflection of the street lights and Lisa's porch light. Minmei knew she was beat, and could only meekly say, "Congratulations!" She then ran off into the night away from the happy couple more distraught than before.

Rick was expecting to have Lisa kick his ass over Minmei showing up. He knew he didn't do anything wrong, but he knew how Lisa felt about Minmei. He was shocked that she was actually nice to her and he didn't have to break up a girl fight. As they enter Lisa's quarters, Rick tries to gauge Lisa mood by saying, "What was that all about?"

Lisa hearing Rick's words turns to him and pushes him against the wall. She rushes to him and kisses him intensely. They got lost in their kiss, and they realize where this is heading. Rick locks the door and turns the lights off, hurrying to catch Lisa up. She running to the bedroom to give Rick one his Christmas presents.


	25. Chapter 25

Season Greetings V:

Early, Christmas morning, Khryron and Zeraal let their dislike of each other get the best of them. Losing control of the situation, they are now engaged in a battle to the death. Both of their battle cruisers are firing at each other as they try to evade each other. Their plans of getting revenge on the Earth and the SDF-1 falling by the wayside, because of their hatred of each other.

Their personal conflict unfolds before Breetai's eyes as his cruisers enter Earth's atmosphere. He put the word out to the SDF-1 and Admiral Gloval. Breetai informs Admiral Gloval that this the chance to rid themselves of the Zentrandi nuisance once and for all. Breetai asks Admiral Gloval permission to engage Khyron and Zeraal on Earth.

Breetai goes on to tell Gloval that he wants to capture both of Zeraal's and Khyron's battle cruisers. He suspects that both of the tyrants have in been contact with the Robotech Masters. He deduces that RDF and Breetai's band of Zentradi's will be able locate the Master's by tapping into the two ships main computers and trace back past communications with the Robotech Masters. Breetai also felt he could use Zeraal's and Khyron's cruisers as an element of surprise.

Breetai figures that the Masters will be expecting the two warlords and will disclose their location to them expecting to give Kyron and Zeraal new orders. He further goes on the say, that he wants the capture everyone as prisoners, because they are important to the plan. Breetai also figures adding two more battle cruisers will only enhance their defense capabilities.

The Admiral is impressed with Breetai's quick thinking. He agrees to let Breetai engage Zeraal and Khyron, because they are located in deserted part of the Earth that hasn't been rebuilt yet. Admiral Gloval informs Breetai that he mobilizing the RDF forces to join the attack, and Breetai has full command of the operation. Breetai is pleased by what he hears and thanks Admiral Gloval.

Gloval sends the word to mobilize for the attack. Rick and Lisa are fast asleep after a long night of love making. Their slumber is broken by a phone call by Gloval alerting her to the situation. After hanging up she wakes Rick up and tells him about the current situation with the Zentradi. They both quickly get dressed and head to the base.

They finally arrive at the base and need to go their separate ways. Lisa grabs Rick, pulls him in and says, "There's no excuse for you not to come back to me, OK! Please be careful and hurry back, I love you, Rick!"

Rick just kisses her like its the last time they're going to see each other. He gives her his cocky smile and says, "Don't worry, I'll be back, sweetie! I love you too, Lisa!" With that Rick runs off to the hangar and Skull-1.

Lisa hurries off to the tower to coordinate the attack with, Breetai. She arrives at the tower and everyone is there. Helena quickly informs her of the situation and what Breetai's next steps were.

Breetai quickly closing in on Khyron's and Zeraal's battle; is pleased when Lisa informs him all air and ground forces are ready and are at his disposal. He asks for immediate air support from the veritechs and asks to position the RDF's Destroid battalions to set up a perimeter to seal off the area in case the Zentradi rebels try to escape on the ground.

Lisa quickly relayed the orders to Claudia and Helena to disseminate to the squadron and battalion Commanders. Helena finishes relaying orders to Rick and tells him to, "Be careful!" Lisa hears this and gets jealous for some reason. Especially after the talk she and Helena had yesterday, she snapped herself back to situation at hand. Claudia saw Lisa and shook her and knew she knew why Lisa still got jealous over Rick.

Breetai has Kazziana opens the communication line to Khyron and Zeraal, and offers the opportunity to surrender or face his wrath. The two feuding Zentradi's look at Breetai with irritation and make it clear that he will have kill them both of if Breetai wants their cruisers. Communication lines with Breetai is cut immediately by Khyron and Zeraal. Breetai has no problem obliging the two warlords request, but must try to capture them alive if all possible. He was beginning to realize that might be impossible to accomplish.

Breetai informs, Lisa that it may not be realistic to expect to take Khyron and Zeraal alive. They conferred and agreed to concentrate on commandeering their battle cruisers. Breetai didn't want to harm the crusiers, but didn't trust Khryron and Zeraal. He assumed that they would become desperate and do something rash with their cruisers. Breetai informed Lisa, he is going to have the veritech, battle pods, and battle suits take out the cruisers weapons system. When that was accomplished, Breetai would override the two battle cruisers main computer and recall the two cruisers and remaining renegade mecha back to his ship. Where the Destroids would secure the ships and prisoners with assistance from the veritechs.

Lisa again ordered Claudia and Helena to relay the change of plans to the Commanders in the field and in the air. She also asked Claudia to get Base-6 on the communication line, Lisa requested Cmdr. Mitchell to scramble Wolf Squadron to assist Vermillion and Skull Squadron. Cmdr. Mitchell agreed and put the order out and before signing off; Nikki gives Lisa some grief and teases, "You got some explaining to do when we are done, don't think I wasn't going to find out because I'm over here!" Lisa could only blush before thanking Nikki for her help.

Helena got Jack on the communicator and informed him to split Wolf Squadron. One half would assist Skull Squadron's attack on Khyron's battle cruiser, and the other half would assist Vermillion Squadron's assault on Zeraal's. Jack understood and replied, "Merry Christmas, and thanks calling a friend back!" Helena just responded with, "Really Jack, you're going to start this right now?" Followed with a wicked laugh, that made Jack cringe.

The veritech assault was able to disable most of the cruisers weapons. It was one of the toughest battles they ever encountered. It was a very personal battle for the Zentradi's, and they fought with an extra fierceness than previously before. Everybody noticed and it was difficult to overcome the Zentradi opposition. Eventually, the combined forces of three veritech squadrons, and Breetai's battle pods and battle suits was able to accomplish their mission. Rick let Helena now that battle cruisers weapons systems were out of commission. She let Lisa know, and the information was relayed to Breetai. Breetai sensing this was his chance, ordered Kazziana to recall the renegade cruisers back. He also ordered the his fleet to completely surround Khyron and Zeraal.

Sensing their defeat Khryon and Zeraal tried to escape. Riley wanted desperately to get Khyron, she managed to wreck him pretty good the last time they faced off. This time she wanted to finish the game. Khyron the crafty veteran of many wars, knew he couldn't resist Breetai's recall. So he commandeered a Destroid, and forced the pilot to do as he commands. Khyron escaped to figure out his next step, so after killing the pilot. He decided he was far away enough to escape on foot. He also wanted to avoid Breetai, because Khyron was afraid Breetai would execute him personally, for all of Khyron's antics over the years.

Zeraal was in the same boat as Khyron, and was trying to escape. Miriya noticing her former Zentradi counter part was getting away. Miriya gave hot pursuit and after a spectacular fire fight. She had him cornered! Knowing how personal this was for Breetai, she personally opened communication to Breetai. Breetai was informed by Miriya, that she had Zeraal cornered. Breetai approved the use of lethal force if he tries to escape, he knew it was harsh; but could not take the chance of not eliminating one of the problems.

Miriya ordered Zeraal to surrender, but when Zeraal heard Miriya's voice he began to chastise her for turning her back on the Zentradi's. He called her a traitor, and not a pure Zentradi anymore because she married and bore a child with a human. Miriya became full of rage. Thoughts flooded Miriya's mind then finally an image of Dana appears. She knows what she has to do, she needs to protect her daughter from future battles like this. Miriya switches to Battloid mode, draws its cannon, and proceeds to eliminate the Zentradi menace.

She couldn't believe she did that in cold blood, but Zeraal pushed her too far. Nobody was going to harm her daughter if she had any control over it! Miriya radioed back to Breetai to inform him that Zeraal has been eliminated. Breetai commends her, when she apologizes for losing her composure. He silences her by saying, "You did what must be done! Do not question me anymore!"

The veritech squadrons retuned to base, Wolf Squadron again needed to get repairs again. So they returned to Macross City with Skull and Vermillion Squadrons.

Lisa was anxiously waiting for Rick on the Tarmac, she couldn't wait to see him. She was so worried for him while he was in combat. Lisa always worried about Rick, but the worry intensified since they got married. She saw Riley's plane taxi in first, and as soon as Riley jumped out of her veritech. Lisa ran and hugged her. Lisa commended Riley on her bravery and she was happy that she was safe most of all.

Just then, Skull -1 taxied in and Lisa couldn't wait to greet Rick. He jumped out and she ran to him. They held each other in a tight embrace, before kissing and joining the rest of the pilots in celebrating a safe return.

Meanwhile Khyron was able to find an old Zentradi scout ship that was destroyed from Dolza's attack. He checked over the ship and realized if he could steal Macross City's Protoculture supply; he would be able to get the scout ship operational again. He was able to see there was enough ammunition to significantly cripple the SDF-1 and Macross City before returning to space. Once he knew he could get the ship going again; he needed to figure out a plan to get the Protoculture Matrix in his possession.

Admiral Gloval was meeting with his Generals and Breetai. Breetai informed them that he is taking the Zentradi prisoners with him. He didn't want to take a chance of them causing more havoc on Earth. Breetai informed them that Khyron is on the loose and he is leaving two ships from his fleet to assist the RDF. Breetai goes on to tell the humans that he is taking Khyron's and Zeraal's battle cruisers back to the Satellite Factory to be repaired. Gloval was glad to see their plans falling into place. They just needed to rid themselves of Khyron and they can concentrate fully at the new mission at hand.

The rest of Christmas Day was spent updating officials on the battle and finishing reports for their superiors. Finally able to leave, Lisa asks Helena to join her and Rick for an impromptu Christmas Dinner. Lisa said she was inviting Claudia and Riley also.

Helena wanted to, but she told Lisa she going to have Wolf Squadron over to her place, because they're stuck here. She wanted the chance to catch up with her friends. Lisa understood and before leaving for the day, she wished Helena a Merry Christmas. Helena did the same and gave Lisa a hug. As Lisa was walking out, Helena told her that they should get together once Wolf Squadron left for Base-6 in a few days.

Lisa arrived at her quarter's to find Rick, Riley, and Claudia there already. They had started working on dinner early so Lisa didn't have to do all the cooking. Lisa was so happy to see them, and joined them. They were happy to spend time with each other. It really felt like a family to all of them. After dinner was finished; everybody was best. It was a long day and Riley asked if she could sleep on Lisa's couch. Lisa agreed and told her she doesn't have to ask her. Knowing Rick was probably tired too, Lisa suggested he go get some rest also. It gave Lisa and Claudia a chance to talk alone, something they haven't done in awhile.

Lisa and Claudia reminisced about he day's events. Lisa the apologized for being too busy for Claudia lately. Claudia chastised Lisa for being silly; Claudia of all people knew how full Lisa's plate was. The two friends shared a much needed conversation over tea, about anything and everything. All Claudia could think of in the back of her head, was that Helena needs to tell Lisa soon!


	26. Chapter 26

To The Stars I:

Things began to settle down and return to normal after the Christmas Day skirmish with Kyron and Zeraal. Breetai was back at the Satellite Factory, after capturing Khyron's and Zeraal's battle cruisers. Exedore was overseeing the finishing touches on the SDF-2. Soon enough the new battle fortress would be on Earth ready for Lisa to command. Although she didn't know it yet. Exedore was quite happy that Breetai was able to capture both the cruisers in relatively good condition. The damage done could be repaired quickly. The next big project was to finish the RDF battle cruisers that would accompany the SDF-2.

On Earth, Kyron was slowly working his way back to Macross City. He was hell bent on getting their Protoculture Matrix. Khyron traveled by night and rested during the day. He figured being 40 feet tall, he needed every advantage he could get. He hated every minute on Earth and was relishing his chance to leave. Before he left, he desperately wanted to leave his mark on Earth so the humans would never forget him. Checking his map he realized he would be in Macross City in a day or two. He was looking for a place to hide for the day and to get some rest. He stumbled upon an old battlefield. It reminded him of the place where he battled with Zeraal on Christmas. The humans have not yet got out here to clean up the carnage. Khyron is rejuvenated when he finds an operational battle pod. He also finds weapons and explosives.

He decides to post up here until he is ready to attack Macross City all by himself. He finds some rations and eats them. He hasn't eaten anything in a few days, and it feels good to have something to eat. Finding a quiet place to sleep, he tries to get some much needed rest for his coming mission.

Rick was busy doing his patrols with Skull Squadron searching for Khyron. He wished he was off with Lisa today, but there was no getting out of work. Rick missed being around her, even if it was for few hours. Riley brought him out of his thoughts by asking Rick, "So when can I expect to be an Aunt?"

Rick looked out of his cockpit window over to Riley's direction, and shook his head. "You need to meet a guy and get it out of your system," Rick quickly responds.

"I bet you if I ask Lisa, she will tell me," Riley continued. Rick was getting irritated with Riley's antics. He finished the conversation with, "If you ask Lisa, you might not come back in one piece!" Rick cut off communication with Riley immediately after. The rest of the patrol was uneventful, and Rick and Riley was killing time looking around for any sign of Khyron.

Lisa and Helena was finally spending some time together. Helena was wreck. It was nice to have Jack and Wolf Squadron over for Christmas. It was a nice escape for what was about to come. Helena kind of put her personal situation on the side for one night, while she enjoyed catching up with her friends from Base-6. When they left earlier in the morning, reality came crashing back on Helena. She realized her promise she made to herself. It was a few days after Christmas, she had to tell Lisa. Since Rick was on duty, she decided to tell Lisa first. If Helena survived Lisa's initial onslaught of fury, she would ask Lisa for help with approaching Rick about it. She calls Lisa and says to herself, "Here we go!"

Lisa and Helena are walking through Macross City, they're spending the afternoon shopping. Lisa noticed Helena was looking distant again, then Lisa's mind started to piece together the events of the past few days. She remembered Helena being nauseous, and Helena didn't drink any alcohol at the Christmas Eve party. "No fricken way! It can't be! Well, Helena did say they had sex a few times. How could this happen," Lisa raged silently in her head as they strolled along.

Lisa knew that if she went back to her place or Helena's to talk; she might lose her temper and do something or say something she might regret. Rick's ex, and her friend was pregnant with Rick's child. Lisa thought that she should be the one that's pregnant not Helena. She blamed herself also, "Why did I steer Rick to explore his feelings for her? Damn you Roy, why do I love you show much. I would not have done it for anybody else!"

Helena mentioned to Lisa that she was hungry. Lisa suggested that they grab some lunch to go and head to the park. It was nice day, plus it was private enough to talk; but also public enough in case something crazy happened, and cooler heads did not prevail. They grabbed some sandwiches and some iced tea from a deli, and headed to find a place to sit and eat at the park. They found a bench under a tree, ironically it was the bench Rick sat on while he was confused with Lisa and Helena. They began to eat and talk, but Lisa couldn't pretend anymore.

Lisa decided to come straight out and asked Helena, "You're pregnant with Rick's child aren't you, don't lie to me Helena?" Helena was shocked and almost choked on her sandwich. Helena looked at Lisa and started to breakdown. Lisa's world came crashing down right before her, she looked at Helena with that fire in her eyes. She wanted to reach out and strangle her. Lisa saw Helena was genuinely torn up about it. "I've been really patient about the whole you and Rick thing. There were so many times I held back my anger, because we were friends. This one though, I don't know if I...," Lisa stammers. She couldn't finish and Lisa ran off like she did so many times when she argued with Rick.

Helena was just hunched over, crying in her hands at the park. She lost Rick and now she just lost Lisa, what was she going to do. She just stayed there not wanting to go anywhere else. She felt so alone, and thought to herself, "You better get used his feeling, sweetheart!" She looked at her food and pushed it away. Too disgusted to eat, she grabbed her iced tea and took a sip. Helena just wanted to calm down so she could figure out how to break the news to Rick, now.

Lisa was half way home, when she realized that the roles could have been reversed. She stopped dead in her tracks and thought for a minute. "Don't feel sorry for her," Lisa yelled at herself silently. However, the more and more Lisa thought about it she had to be there for Helena. Helena really didn't have anybody, but Riley, Claudia, and herself. Lisa then thought about Rick, and how he was going to handle it. She became worried that Rick might leave Lisa for Helena out of obligation to the unborn child. He would do the honorable thing, and make sure the baby would be raised with both parents together. All Lisa could hear was the judge's voice, "For better or worse!" It was all she heard. Lisa had to take deep breath. Getting her resolve back she turned around and headed back to the park. She was going to be there for Helena.

Meanwhile, Khyron was slowly approaching the outskirts of Macross City. He was trying to evade the patrols and hide until the time was right to attack. He stashed his battle pod in area that he would be able to access it easily after getting the Protoculture Matrix. Khyron noticed the amount of patrols that was coming to and from the base at Macross City. He was worried that he would be discovered very quickly if he didn't act soon. He decides to go back and get the battle pod. Khyron figures that he will barge into the city and have his way with humans until he finds the Matrix.

Khyron approaches the city and his recklessness causes him to be discovered by the bases radar. Vanessa reports the activity to Claudia. and she orders Skull and Vermillion Squadrons to investigate. The alert is given and Khyron decides to spring to action. He starts firing the cannons on the battle pod destroying the infrastructure of Macross City. Lisa hears the explosions and sirens alerting the civilians to evacuate to a nearby shelter.

Lisa sprints back to the park and she is getting closer, when she sees the battle pod ravaging the park. Lisa is more determined to find Helena now. Khyron is firing recklessly at everything, a laser from his cannon heads towards the tree where Helena was sitting. Lisa is horrified as she sees an explosion in the vicinity of where Helena was. Not caring about who he hurts Khyron advances on. He realizes he is close to the facility that houses the Protoculture Matrix.

A distraught Lisa, finds Helena unconscious on the ground. Lisa checks her vitals and sees that she is still breathing. A relieved Lisa, reaches for her phone and calls the tower and tells Claudia to send an ambulance to the park. Lisa lets Claudia know what's going on and she acts immediately. In minutes, a military ambulance is there to transport Helena back to the base hospital. Lisa tells the paramedics that Helena is pregnant and she needs to be there in the ambulance with her, because she doesn't have any family here. Reluctantly the paramedics agree.

Rick, Riley, Max, and Miriya run through the streets of Macross City in battloid mode searching desperately for Kyhron. Rick tells everyone to head for the Protoculture Matrix and to start searching there for Khyron. They close in on the Matrix facility ensuring they do their best to block off any potential exits. Rick spots Khyron and switches to Guardian mode and fired his missiles at him. Khyron dodges missiles from Rick, but is blindsided by laser fire from Riley. Khyron's battle pod is staggered and Rick closing the distance switches back to Battloid mode and tackles the the battle pod, knocking it to the ground. Max quickly rushes in and opens the hatch and grabs a bloody Khyron out of the pod by the hair.

As Max pulls Khyron out of the pod; Khyron grabs his rifle and uses it as club to knock Max on his back onto the ground. As soon as, Khyron is free of Max's grip, Khyron gathers himself and points the rifle directly in face of Max's battloid. Khyron screams at Max, "You die now Micronian ace!"

Miriya hears this and yells Khyron's name as she unleashes a rain of lasers on Khyron. She hits Khyron and he is unable to kill Max. Khyron sensing a duel to the death is coming with Miriya, crawls back to his damaged battle pod. Slowly it responds as he is trying get it up right as Miriya get closer. He begins to lock his missiles onto Miriya, when suddenly the screen goes completely black. The barrel of Miriya's battloid cannon crashes through the display of Khyron's battle pod. Khyron knows he's beat, and does not have a smart assed response for Miriya for once. Miriya showing no remorse for her former colleague, pulls the trigger point blank at Khyron. A small explosion occurs and Miriya slowly starts to walk away. She doesn't respond to Rick or Max trying to hit her up on the tac net. Miriya just turns it off and heads back to base, she wants to be with Dana.

She knew she basically executed both of the infamous Zentradi warlords. In a way though, she was giving Khyron and Zeraal the death they wanted. They wanted to go out in a blaze of glory, and Miriya wanted that for herself before. However, since meeting Max and giving birth to Dana; Miriya's outlook on life drastically changed. She would do anything to protect her family, and just proved it. She could be that same cold blooded Zentradi war machine like Zeraal and Khyron when she wanted to. Now however, she hoped those days would be gone since Zeraal and now Khyron has been dispatched. She owed her life to Max, he showed her another side to life. He showed her love and compassion, he helped her transform into something she thought she never would be, a mother. Miriya loved Max so much, because without Max there would be no Dana.

The ambulance carrying Lisa and Helena, raced through the damaged Macross City. Finally arriving at the Emergency Room, Lisa kissed Helena on her forehead and went to the waiting room to sit and wait. She sat there worried about her friend; then she thought of Rick and wondered if she was still going to be married after Rick finds out. Emotions finally gets the best of her and she breaks down cries. Hunched over with her hands over face, she cries as she waits for any news on Helena.

After things slowed down in the tower, Claudia finally had time to breathe. She was relieved that Khyron was finally dispatched. She then realized Lisa's phone call earlier. "Crap there's no way Rick could've known what happened to Helena. He was out chasing after Khyron," thought Claudia. Claudia desperately tried reach Rick on the tac net. She finally got through and told him about Lisa's phone call. He thanked Claudia, and quickly headed for base.

After landing on base Rick taxied Skull-1, and ran off to be with Lisa at the hospital. Riley making sure she was going to be there in case she needed to pick up the pieces for Rick, Lisa, or Helena. Claudia like Riley, was concerned for her friends, and as soon as, she was relieved for duty; Claudia did the same as Riley and took off for the hospital.


	27. Chapter 27

To The Stars II:

Riley and Claudia arrived at the hospital waiting room to find Rick already there consoling Lisa. Lisa was still shaken up, but saw that Claudia and Riley arrived after Rick. She was glad to know Helena had good people that were her friends. Lisa feeling comfortable enough because the girls are here now, and lets Claudia and Riley wait for any updates on Helena. Lisa looks at Rick and asks him to come with her. Claudia and Riley look at each other knowing what Lisa is about to do. Lisa and Rick walk to the hospital chapel, and they both say a prayer for Helena.

Lisa then takes Rick's hand and looks at him. She sighed and spoke, "Rick I have something to tell you, please listen me before you say anything, please Rick!" Rick nodded at Lisa request.

Lisa began to tell Rick about what happened at the park. Lisa told him everything from beginning to end. Rick looked at Lisa with disbelief. He didn't know what to say, he was going to be a father. However, Lisa wasn't going to be the mother. Lisa looked at him after she was finished and said, "Well, say something!"

"If you're not going to say anything, I will! I'm not leaving you so get that through your thick skull right now. If we are not together it's because you made that decision. You have to understand I'm devastated right now, a lot of is my fault; and I take responsibility about for it. It hurts so bad, I'm supposed to pregnant with our baby," Lisa told Rick before burying her face into his chest crying profusely.

Rick seeing Lisa hurt so bad, finally is able to speak. Rick tells Lisa, "Lisa I'm not leaving you either, I don't know how we are going to work this out. The only thing I do know is I'm not leaving you!" He kissed her on the top of her head. Lisa still had her faced buried in his chest as she listened to him talk. They sat in the chapel holding each other for awhile. Rick told her he needed to go outside for bit for some fresh air, and he would be back in fifteen minutes. Lisa agreed and went back to waiting room. She was feeling very insecure at the moment, and felt like Rick was going to run away.

Riley and Claudia immediately sat by Lisa's side when she returned. Seeing that Lisa returned alone; scared the two girls. Riley asked, "Where is my cousin, he didn't bail on you did he? I will slap him silly if he did! Please don't tell he's bailing on Helena too?"

Lisa shook her head no furiously, calming Riley down. Claudia then asked Lisa what happened. Lisa feeling the comfort of Riley and Claudia; began to tell them what she and Rick talked about in the chapel. They didn't speak another word after that. They just sat there in silence waiting for any news on Helena.

Rick was still outside still processing what was going on. He was outside and looking at the sky. He wondered what had become of his life. Max and Miriya were walking to the hospital to visit Helena. When they saw Rick. They asked him what he was doing outside. He looked at the both of them and asked if they could keep a secret. He didn't want anybody besides his inner circle to know. They nodded their head in agreement and Rick proceeded to tell the story to Max and Miriya. The both of them was on a roller coaster of emotion listening to Rick's story. Miriya looked at Rick and told him, "You better do the right thing, Rick Hunter! You saw what I did to Khyron and Zeraal. If you hurt any of them, I have no problem doing the same to you!"

Rick just responded, "Geez Miriya, you have been hanging out with Lisa too much!" He wondered why they was there to see Helena, but then soon realized that Helena was good at what she did. That's why Admiral Gloval kept her here. She looked out for the pilots, and he knew Helena looked out for Max and Miriya a little more than she did for the others. Rick figured because the Sterlings were friends of Lisa and his, that Helena took care of them. He overheard Helena's and Miriya's conversations over the communication lines. She was helpful to Max's wife, who like Lisa, helped Miriya adjust to human life with words of advice. Rick told Max and Miriya where they could find the ladies. He reassured them that he would be in shortly.

Admiral Gloval had received the news about Helena. He prayed that she would be OK. Helena never made the Admiral doubt his decision to keep her there in Macross City with the SDF-1. She quickly became one his "daughters," like Lisa, Claudia, and the Terrible Trio. As soon as he was done with his meeting with Breetai and Exedore, the Admiral was going to the hospital to get any kind of update on Helena in person.

Breetai and Exedore connected to Admiral Gloval on the communication line. The Zentradi's quickly congratulated the Admiral for dispatching Khyron. Gloval explained what happened and thanked Breetai and Exedore for all their support. The Admiral advised Breetai to recall his two battle cruisers back to the Satellite Factory. Exedore informed Gloval, that the construction of the SDF-2 is completed. He suggested that the RDF send some of their officers to the Factory, so they can familiarize themselves with new battle fortress. Exedore also informed Gloval that the RDF cruisers would be done shortly also; as their construction has begun.

Admiral Gloval informed Breetai and Exedore about what happened to Helena. They offered their support and assured Admiral Gloval that they can be patient. Exedore figured maybe the extra time might be beneficial. Extra time would enable the entire fleet to be constructed and completed. Admiral Gloval, informed the Zentradi's about having a change of heart with the plan. Due to recent issues with Zeraal and Khyron. He informed Breetai and Exedore, that he wanted to keep the SDF-2 and the RDF cruisers close to Earth just in case. He reasoned that the SDF-1 was not battle worthy anymore, and Earth needs the added protection. Gloval went on to say the Khyron's and Zeraal's cruisers would provide enough support for the SDF-3, when it goes into deep space to find the Robotech Masters. Gloval told the two, since the SDF-3 was going to look like a Zentradi cruiser it made the most sense that new battle fortress embark on the Robotech Masters mission.

Breetai and Exedore contemplated Gloval's proposal and agreed. They went on to tell Admiral Gloval, it would be wise to build up the cruiser fleet and mecha fleet while they still had enough Protoculture to do so. Thinking about it for a minute, he agreed with Breetai and Exedore. He told them to go ahead and start the plans for fleet, but he also wanted colony ships and research vessels to be constructed also.

Gloval explained again the importance of diplomacy and the importance to learn from the other life beings in the universe. Gloval finished with, "The RDF will only use force if absolutely necessary!"

Diplomacy was a new concept to the Zentradi, before the only way of life they knew was to was pillage and plunder other civilizations. Breetai and Exedore agreed with the Admiral once again, and thanked him for his insight. Most of all, they thanked him for his wisdom.

Admiral Gloval took a moment to gather his thoughts. He needed to head to hospital and get an update on Helena. The Admiral let his secretary know that he will be headed to the base hospital, and if there was an emergency he could be found there.

The Admiral arrived at the hospital to see his surrogate family waiting for their friend. Rick had returned to Lisa's side and was holding her hand. Gloval asked Claudia if there was any update on Helena's condition. Claudia let him know that there was no updated news. The Admiral then walked over to Lisa, and thanked her for being there first for Helena. He then headed to the cafeteria, it was a long day for him also. The Admiral need to get his mind off of things like everybody else.

Lisa is feeling a little better since Rick returned to the waiting room. Rick was her security blanket, and she really needed him right now. In turn, Lisa was Rick's rock, he could always go her for anything no matter what. The couple looked at each other and shared a reaffirming look. Letting each other know that they will get through it some how. Lisa gives Rick and tender kiss, and they go back to waiting.

The Emergency Room doctor slowly made his way to the waiting room. He finally had some news for his patient's friends. Helena's doctor entered the waiting and asked to speak to Lisa in private. She looked at everyone, and hesitantly went with Helena's doctor.

The doctor pulled Lisa into an empty room. He shut the door and began to tell Lisa about Helena. The doctor informed Lisa, that Helena is going to live. She suffered internal injuries and a concussion resulting from Khyron's attack. He went on to say that she is resting comfortably and will need her rest. The doctor told her that she can stay with her and she can have visitors tomorrow. He didn't mention anything about the baby, but Lisa didn't want press for more information. She wanted to know if they baby if fine, but was glad to hear Helena was going to make it.

Lisa retuned to waiting room and broke the news to Helena's friends. Everyone was relieved to know that their friend was going to pull through. Lisa pulled Rick aside, and told him she was going be staying by Helena's side. She went on to tell him that she will check on him later. She then gave him a kiss and went to go back to Helena. Lisa also knew that Claudia and Riley would like to be there for Helena too! So Lisa told them that she will ask if they could come in and be in the room with Helena also. So Claudia and Riley sat and waited again, while the others left relieved at the good news. Except for Rick, he was still wondering about his unborn child that Helena was carrying. Lisa returned again and told Riley and Claudia to follow her, and this time the three of them headed back to be by their friends side. Lisa seeing Rick still there, reminded him to go home and to get some rest. Lisa kissed Rick and went to catch up with Riley and Claudia.


	28. Chapter 28

To The Stars III:

Helena was transported from the Emergency Room, to a recovery room in a different wing of the hospital. Lisa, Claudia, and Riley was following in tow walking in complete silence. They gave the orderlies space as Helena was moved from the gurney to her hospital bed. Helena was semi conscious and was slightly aware of what was going on. She called Lisa's name quietly. Lisa walked up to her reassured that she was going to be there for her; along with Riley and Claudia. She then told Helena to rest, and that she will be here when she wakes up.

The three friends spent the night by Helena's side, sleeping uncomfortably on the chairs the hospital provided for them. At the least the hospital was nice enough to give them blankets. Morning came and Riley went to the hospital cafeteria to get some coffee for all of them. Claudia woke not too long after Riley and saw Lisa looking lost in a far away place.

Claudia walked up to Lisa and hugged her. Lisa didn't sleep a wink the night before. She just sat there all night wondering if her life will ever return to normal. No words were exchanged, Claudia knew more or less what happened without being told. Lisa thanked Claudia for being a good friend, and for always being there for her. Riley arrived with their coffee which the three of them needed badly.

Helena hearing the commotion going on around her; slowly opens her eyes. She looks around, she doesn't know where she is. Helena sees Riley, then Claudia, and finally she sees Lisa. It them dawns on Helena, and she realizes where she is. She doesn't remember what happened or how she got there. Helena does remember her confrontation with Lisa though. "Why is she here, she was mad and ran off! Knowing Lisa, she's hates me right now," Helena thought to herself.

Lisa notices Helena stirring in her bed out of the corner of her eye. She goes to Helena's side and Helena loses it and begins to cry uncontrollably. The three girls rushed to her side trying to console her, but she was inconsolable. Helena wanted everyone to leave, she wanted to scream so badly at them to, "GET OUT!" However, Helena realized she could not go through this alone. Still not saying a word, she just continued to cry.

A few minutes pass by and Helena starts to regain her composure. Claudia sees that Helena is going to speak, and cuts her off. Claudia suggests that Helena just rests for the rest of the day. They will all have chance to catch up later when she feels stronger. Helena smiles at her friends wisdom and simply says, "Thank you!" Claudia and Riley leave to go home and freshen up. Lisa however stays with Helena as they leave. Helena sees that Lisa is looking worn down, gets Lisa's attention. She motions Lisa to come over, and Lisa obliges. Helena scoots over to one side of the hospital bed, and offers the other side to Lisa. Lisa smiles at her and wants to cry. She controls herself and joins Helena. Lisa soon falls asleep, too tired to let the weirdness of laying next to the woman carrying her husband's unborn child bother her.

Rick was worried about Lisa and was walking to the hospital. He wanted to know if Helena was doing better also, but he wanted make sure Lisa was OK! He bumps into Miriya in the hospital lobby while waiting for the elevator. Max was home with Dana, giving Miriya a chance to visit Helena. Rick asks if Miriya is OK, she gives him a puzzled look. She then realizes what Rick is talking about. Miriya thinks back to the incidents with Zeraal and Khyron. She tells him, "It was something that needed to be done! Even though I live like a human, I still am a Zentradi warrior. One of the best, in fact!"

Rick loved Miriya's smugness. As they rode the elevator to Helena's floor. Rick asked Miriya about Max and Dana. He also apologized for not being around more. Miriya told him that he was being foolish, and that his life has been just busy as hers. When the elevator reached Helena's floor, the two friends walked to Helena's room. Rick opens the door and they see Helena and Lisa sleeping on Helena's bed. Rick laughs and whispers, "She did the same thing when I was in hospital." Miriya laughs and suggest they go to the cafeteria and catch up more, and let Helena and Lisa get their rest. Rick knows he isn't going to get Lisa out of there anyways.

Rick and Miriya shared a cup of coffee and she shared all her stories about Dana. They realized that they should go back, and returned to Helena's room to find Riley and Claudia there. Miriya reassured Rick, that if anything changed they would call him. She shooed him away, and went into the room to join her friends. A few hours passed and Helena began to awake, she saw Lisa laying next to her. She thought Lisa must be really tired, because Riley, Claudia, and Miriya were laughing up a storm; and Lisa wasn't moving a muscle. Lisa finally wakes up when she hears Helena talking to the others. Claudia teases Lisa for snoring and sleeping through there commotion.

Helena has been up for few minutes, and she feels little off. Although, she feels way better than she did earlier. Claudia was filling her with what was going since she was in the hospital. Helena congratulated Miriya for her bravery and heroism. Helena feeling she had enough strength now, asked everybody but Lisa to leave. Looks of bewilderment filled the room, but the women obliged Helena's request.

Once everyone left the room, Helena motioned Lisa back to the bed. Helena was about to speak and she started crying. Lisa knew what happened without Helena saying a word. She just held her tight and did her best to comfort her. Lisa didn't know how to console someone who had just lost their unborn child. Lisa encountered a lot of loss and grief in her life. She lost both of her parents and Karl, but she couldn't begin to understand what Helena is going through right now. All she could do was be there for her friend.

Claudia, Riley, and Miriya were sitting in the waiting room. Riley and Claudia had a pale look on their faces. Miriya picking up their behavior, threatened them to spill or she would wipe the floor with the both of them. Giving in to Miriya, the both of them tell their micronized Zentradi friend the whole story. "Holy Shit," was all Miriya could say when they were done.

Claudia knew things were too quiet and too much time has passed. She gets up and storms back to the room, the other two following her intently. She slowly opens the door to see, Lisa holding Helena and comforting her. Helena knows Lisa has stayed with her since she was admitted to the hospital. She insists Lisa go home, and to come back later when she gets some more rest. Lisa reluctantly leaves, with the urging of the others. As Lisa leaves, Helena says to her with the upmost sincerity, "Thank you Lisa, I don't know what I would do with out you!"

Once Lisa leaves, Helena loses it again. Claudia, Riley, and Miriya console her. They all feel bad for Helena. Helena gathering herself; began to tell her friends how the doctor told her that she lost her baby during the attack. She tells the girls that her internal injuries was the cause. When she's done telling them Helena starts losing it again.

Lisa returns to her quarters to find Rick gone for the day. She has been so busy, she didn't realize he had an evening patrol. Lisa jumped in the shower and tried to relax. She figured she would make Rick some dinner and head back to hospital. Lisa was in the kitchen finishing Rick's dinner, and was going to write him a note. After she was done, she headed off to the hospital again.

Rick was finally done with his patrol. He was really distracted! Rick was thinking about Lisa and Helena. Then the fact that he was going to be a father on top of that; with Helena and not Lisa, his wife. Rick was in his office finishing his reports. He thought how weird it was that Riley split as soon they landed. She wasn't her talkative self today. He noticed Miriya acting weird also, but he chalked it up to her incidents with Zeraal and Khyron. He called home to see if by any chance Lisa was home. It went to voicemail, and he knew where she was. He closed up his office and headed to the hospital.

It was common place since Helena was hospitalized to find Lisa, Claudia, Riley, and Miriya there. Somebody was always by her side. They were careful not to bring Dana around, they were sacred that Helena might freak out if she saw the toddler. It was getting late and Lisa was going to spend the night with Helena again. When Rick entered the room; Helena saw Rick and tears welled in her eyes, and waves of emotion took over. She felt so guilty for everything, and now she lost his unborn child. She screamed, "I'M SORRY!" Helena broke down again. Lisa shot up and grabbed Rick by the hand and led him out of the room. Claudia was trying to comfort Helena as the married couple exited.

Lisa stormed down the hallway in pulled Rick into an empty room. She had that fire in her eyes that told him he was in trouble, "How dare you barge in like that! You are such bone head! Why didn't you just go straight home after work! I left dinner for you and all! Helena needs some time to herself. I'll let you know when she's ready to see you!" Lisa railed into him like never before, Rick was shocked that his wife was snapping at him like that. Lisa was overwhelmed with everything too! Everything was too much to handle right now, but she continued on, "Rick I knew were a little slow sometimes, but geez,! Just go home and eat your dinner, and don't come back here unless I tell you too, OK?" Rick was about to say something, but Lisa barked again, "Just go, Rick!"

Rick reluctantly listened to Lisa; he was totally shocked at her tirade. Lisa did kiss him on his cheek when he left though. Rick was trying to think what would cause Lisa to snap like that. Rick remembered how Lisa was snippy with him when they first met. She would not give him a break at all. Rick wished he never met her. Then as time went on and as they got know each other better. Rick realized Lisa often lashed out at him, when she was keeping something from him. Before it was Lisa's feelings for Rick, that she was hiding. "What is she hiding now," Rick thought. He was getting angry with her for keeping something from him. Rick was going to go back right now to confront her, but decided it should wait until tomorrow. Rick also chastised himself for being selfish, and not thinking about Helena. Rick found his dinner and began to enjoy Lisa's cooking. He was trying to clear his head, he knew that tomorrow would be full of fireworks butting heads with Lisa. He wants to know what Lisa is keeping from him.


	29. Chapter 29

To The Stars IV:

The next morning Rick woke up determined to find out what Lisa was keeping from him. He showered, got dressed, and got a cup of coffee. He thought about how he was going to approach Lisa about it. Rick knew she was under a lot of stress. Then he thought about Helena, and his stomach began turn. He ran to the sink and vomited. The reality of the situation finally hits home. Rick composes himself and heads for the hospital.

Claudia sent Lisa home to spend time with her husband. She knew Lisa felt bad for Helena, but most of all she knew Lisa was a devoted friend. Claudia saw that Lisa dropped everything for Helena. Lisa reluctantly heeded her friends advice and left for home. Lisa walked liked a zombie until she got her front door.

Rick was standing in front of her ready to leave, he wasn't dressed for duty; so Lisa knew where he was going. Lisa who was so tired and stressed out snapped at Rick again. She pushed him hard, so that he stumbled back into her quarters, and unleashed on Rick, like only Lisa could. "I can't believe you're so dumb, not stupid, dumb! I told you not to go back until I told you too. What do I expect you never listen to orders, why should you listen to your wife," said Lisa as she was trembling with anger.

Rick snapped back, "What are you hiding from me Lisa, I know you too well! You only snap at me when you're hiding something! Are you leaving me? Are you leaving me, so I can be with Helena? How could you Lisa, you told me that you're going to stay by my side!"

Lisa shocked by Rick's accusation, was too drained to fight with him. She just told Rick, "Just leave, Rick! Oh I'm calling the girls to let them know not to let you in!" Rick was shaking his head and was about to walk out the door, when Lisa said, "I thought you would have a little more faith in us after all we have been through. I thought you grew up, but I was wrong! By the way, Helena isn't ready to see you right now! Just so you know!"

Rick slammed the door, he didn't know where to go. As usual he ended up at the hangar, and posted up against the landing gear of Skull-1 lost in his thoughts. He was pissed at Lisa, because he thought she was planning on leaving her. He wondered why Helena wasn't ready to see him. Rick wondered if the baby was fine. Every time though his thoughts drifted back to Lisa.

Lisa was sitting on the floor of her quarters, her back leaned against the wall crying endlessly. This was their first big fight as a married couple. Lisa was so mad at herself for losing her temper. She wondered why she couldn't just tell Rick what happened. Lisa knew that it was something Helena needed to do, though, not her. Lisa was wondering how she was going to make it up to Rick. Knowing he was just as stubborn as she was, Lisa had to think hard about this one. Her thoughts was broken by the phone ringing. It was Claudia, she told Lisa to get back to the hospital ASAP! Lisa was worried that something bad had happened to Helena. She put herself back together and ran out the door.

Helena felt well enough, to have Admiral Gloval over for a visit. He was happy she was fine and wished her a quick recovery. Being that Helena was recovering from her injuries in a normal manner; the Admiral thought it was best to have a chat with Lisa, Claudia, and Helena now. When Lisa finally arrived, he excused Riley and Miriya. He wanted to speak to Lisa, Claudia, and Helena alone.

The admiral went on to update his officers on his plans. He informs them of the construction of the SDF-2 and the other ships. The Admiral informs them of the plan to search out the home planet of the Robotech Masters with SDF-3. Admiral Gloval informs Lisa she will command the SDF-2 to protect Earth, and Helena and Claudia will be her first officers. He then informs Lisa that this will be good training for her, because when the SDF-3 is completed it will be under her command. Helena would take over for Lisa on the SDF-2, and Claudia would return to Earth, to assist the Admiral. All of them are shocked at his news.

They all congratulated each other and was truly happy for each other. Lisa then realized she was going to back into space again when the SDF-3 was completed. She became nervous, and thought about Rick. Lisa knew she had to find him and tell him the news. Lisa knew that she wouldn't be able to go back into space without Rick. "She thought I can't go back to the stars without Rick!" Lisa began to cry and told the girls she would be back. Claudia did not have to be told that Rick and Lisa had a big blow up. She hoped they would be OK. Helena looked at Claudia expecting an answer, so Claudia explained her hunch. This made Helena get emotional again and cry. Helena really hoped that she didn't destroy Rick and Lisa's new marriage.

Lisa remember she kicked Rick out earlier, and tried to think where could he be. "I hope Rick is not doing something he might regret," Lisa feared. She tried to think where he could be, and then it dawned on her. She quickly ran to the hangar and found Rick sitting under his veritech. Lisa walked up to him and sat next to him. Rick saw her and didn't say a word. They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, Lisa told Rick what Gloval shared with her earlier. Lisa told Rick what her new assignment was. Rick hearing the news was shocked, but he was happy for Lisa. She worked hard and was rewarded with her dream to command her own battle fortress. Instead of congratulating her Rick said, "I knew it! I was right! You are leaving me! Thanks a lot Lisa, here I thought we had a future; and now you're going back into space again."

Lisa sick of Rick's wayward accusations calmly spoke, "You know you pilots have a thick skull! That wasn't what I was keeping from you. Helena is going to kill me, but you're acting like an idiot so I guess I have to tell you! Rick, Helena lost your unborn child during the attack! I'm so sorry, Rick I really am. I didn't tell you because Helena was not ready to let you know. I also...," Lisa tried to finish, but Rick was trying to get up and run away again. Wanting to settle things, Lisa yelled at Rick, "Will you get your ass back here I'm not done yet, mister!" Everyone in the hangar stopped in their tracks, Rick noticed everyone looking and decided it was best to listen to his wife.

Rick sat back down too mad to look at Lisa. Lisa continued,"I'm not leaving you idiot. I'm not leaving you to go to space. You're coming with me, if you don't want to go then I'm not going! I'm most certainly am not leaving you so you can be with Helena. I love her like a sister, but you buddy, you are mine. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not! Remember what the Admiral said when we broke the news to everyone? We belong together Rick!"

Rick didn't know what to say, he never heard Lisa so confident and sure about their relationship before. He knew he didn't have say anything more than, "I'm sorry Lisa, I love you, will you forgive me for being dumb? It isn't going to be easy trying to get over the loss of my unborn child! I'm going to need you!" Lisa started to cry again and kissed him. The two newlyweds stayed under Skull-1 kissing until, Lisa suggested they go home.

Helena was eventually discharged and she and Rick had their talk. Helena reminded Rick that she was right. Rick remembered what she had told him their last night together. Rick smiled and realized she was right. Helena hugged Rick and kissed him on the cheek, and finished their conversation with, "Please don't worry about me;'I have Claudia, Miriya, Riley, and your wife. Just take care of her and love her like she deserves to be loved!"

The SDF-2 and the her escorts ships had made their inaugural trip to Earth after being completed. Rick was standing on a outdoor observation deck on the SDF-1. He was staring at the newly built SDF-2. It was a truly amazing sight. Lisa went to the Satellite Factory with Helena and Claudia. Lisa took command of the ship at the Factory, and Lisa ensured that the SDF-2 returned to Earth unscathed during it's inaugural voyage. Rick was waiting for Lisa to get out of a meeting with Admiral Gloval and his staff. The meeting was over and Lisa, Helena, and Claudia came running out not wanting to be in there a minute longer.

Helena and Claudia went off too meet Riley, who was waiting for them at a bar. They were going to celebrate tonight. Helena and Claudia said their, "hellos" to Rick and left. Lisa kissed Rick like it was the first time they ever kissed. She missed him while she was away. Lisa saw that Rick had a far away look, she asked him what was wrong. Rick told her, "I miss Roy, Lisa!" Lisa smiled and knew how special Roy was to her also. Lisa told Rick, "At least Roy's happy now, his final wish was granted." Rick looked at Lisa and kissed her deeply and passionately. When they broke their kiss, Lisa pointed to the SDF-2, and told Rick that was going to be his new home for now. Rick smiled knowing he was going to be with Lisa where ever she went. Lisa went on to tell Rick, the the Terrible Trio and the Sterling's were going to be at the bar also. Lisa finished her sentence while tugging on Rick's arm, "Come on sweetheart let's go celebrate with our friends, we can bless our new quarters on the SDF-2 later!"

The End


End file.
